


Waiting for You

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kidnapping, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Pregnancy, Presentation, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scenting, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeon Jungkook, for Namjoon and Yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Jimin had never taught he would wake up one day and be something else.It was like a dream, or a nightmare.Everything that occurred the last weeks were real, he wasn't human anymore.He was just something that even his own reflection wasn't able to recognize.And it was hard, accepting who he was. An Omega. Something that even legends had forgot.But it was harder when he tried to not fall in love when he was just feeling like a monster.But faith and heart wasn’t something anyone could control.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. Intro

_Dance is what keeps me insane_

_Darkness is what reflect my mind_

_But what if i dance in darkness_

_Do i lose myself ?_


	2. Chapter 2

The accident was stupid, like really stupid.

A biker who was driving too fast, a car who run a red light and him, late in his first hour of the week, running without looking anywhere.

The classic.

The collision wasn’t even really important if it wasn’t for the city center where a stray cat could put on hold an entire road.

Really, it was the most stupid accident that a human ever did, the type who makes traffic jams and make the drivers get out of their car, 10 cursing words ready at the end of their tongue.

And Jimin hated it, being the center of attention while all he wanted was to disappear in a hole and never see the light of day. Especially when he was the cause of the said accident.

He would have fled, head down and sweater covering his ripped knee if it weren’t for the dizziness that stop him from getting up.

His eyes caught the body on the road, the biker, unconscious with his helmet completely destroyed and Jimin felt his stomach churn in fear. The guilt of his irresponsibility and the fear of what would happen was eating him. He was filling to dizzy even makes a move toward the person, trying to look around with blurry vision for any help. People were starting to circle them, some calling for help and other already with their phone out.

His heart hasn’t stopped beating since the collision, hand tremble with anxiety which he felt starting to build in him.

A man crunches down next to the biker who has started to open his eyes making Jimin a little less worried about the well being of the biker knowing that there was someone for him.

Trying to put himself together, he looked down at himself, eyes stopping on his trembling hand and breathing deeply to prevent any panic attack, he felt his lungs feeling with fresh air and closing his eyes for a few second, he prepared himself to stand up and leave.

His mind was starting to make an excuse for being late, knowing how he had already miss 15 minutes of his class. He had already put on his hood and was trying to stand up for reaching for his bag and phone which fly away during the accident.

In his tentative to stand up, he felt a throb in his thigh that he didn’t acknowledge because he didn’t have time for a minor scratches, he was a dancer, his body had lived worst and he was determined to put some ice when the time comes but for now he was just sighing after seeing the damage on the screen of his phone, counting if he has enough saving to repair it.

He was ready to go when a hand reaches him from behind, stopping him immediately and making the pain spread in his entire leg with the sudden movement, he wanted to look down at the hotness he was feeling on his thigh but turn behind, facing a middle age women with a worried frown on his forehead.

“The ambulance will be here in a moment, stay here” she said, putting off his scarf before pressuring his shoulder to sit down, but he moved away still a little dizzy.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go” He whispered, hand coming to the woman shoulder to steady himself, he felt her move him down, and open his eyes to see her scarf wrapping around his thigh.

“I know, but you’re injured and apparently not able to walk without falling, you’re going to the hospital to make sure there’s not any other injury.”

She pointed to his thigh, that he really don’t want to look at as the pain was being more intense every second, but when he saw the red spot in the front of his jeans, he knew that he was screwed, the second he fixes it the pain shoot in his entire leg, like waiting for him to acknowledge it.

He look at the woman’s in front of him, stopping the bleeding and making him sit properly with his leg stretched before him, he let his head fall loudly on the car behind him, sighing loudly moving his bag away from his shoulder.

His mind was already counting the fees of the hospital and the preening for his jeans, and really, he already hated this entire day when he thinks about when Hoseok would know about the accident.

Really, the accident was a stupid one and Jimin will have given anything to just return in his bed and never wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

He was leaving his last class for the morning when Hoseok received the phone call, normally at this time, they wait each other at their table in the cafeteria, ready to give each other advice about their performance, smiling, and crying of laughter and Hoseok was always waiting for their moment together, so he knew when he saw the name of his friend on the screen that something was wrong.

And when the voice of a woman was heard on the other side when he was ready to say “Mochi”, his uneasiness started to grow.

“Jung Hoseok ?” A woman voice asked, and Hoseok stopped in his step in the middle of the campus.

“Who are you ?” It was impolite, he know that, his parents raise him well, always making sure to greet anyone at any moment even if your enemy decide to show up at your door, and he did, he swears, but hearing someone else voice when the phone owner wasn’t supposed to be anywhere else than the cafeteria something didn’t feel right..

So he didn’t back down and apologize, he needed to know that Jimin was okay.

“It’s the North Hospital, the emergency service, I need to get hold of Jung Hoseok “ A frown takes place in his forehead, starting to walk again hurriedly to the bus stop.

“It’s me, what happened ? Is he ok ?” He hurriedly asked, worry clear in his voice.

“He’s okay, he got in an accident, we need his guardian to come here, and Mr. Park document indicates your name.”

“Yeah I am, I’m coming” His answered come in a hurry, and didn’t wait, putting his phone in his pocket and running out of the building, cursing his instinct to not be wrong again, the first time Hoseok instinct kicked him, he was in first year of high school, when mid hour of the last week of the year, a sensation of dread feel him, and when his eyes spot the empty sit of Park Jimin a student who come here mid-year and that he never talk to, he needed to know that he was okay, that was why the next day when he see the boy with bruise in his face, he never leaves him again, his instinct helps him many times, when Park Jimin was bullied by some other guy or when he received a phone call, telling him that his sister had a miscarriage and wasn’t able to see her because of his guilt, it was creepy, but it was his life now.

It doesn’t mean that he talks about it, most of the time it happened to a negative event, and saying that someone will die soon in your family was never a good way to make friends, so Hoseok never say anything even to Park Jimin, the person with whom it started.

And now that his sense was kicking again since this morning when he sees Jimin exit the door, he just wanted to curse himself for the hundredth times… or more, he stopped counting at some point.

The hospital wasn’t far, but it sure seems to when your best friend was there, injured and probably scared. The cab keeps stopping, and Hoseok a nervous wreck when it’s for Jimin stopped it, and started running midway.

It helps him lose some nervousness, but when he sees the door of the hospital, his heart started beating again and makes his way to the counter, giving his name.

“I’m the guardian of Park Jimin.”

He takes the information, and hurries to go to the 3rd floor, he didn’t take the lift, too jumpy, and climb the stairs. He was a mess of pale face and sweaty body when he finds a nurse, who smile at him with assurance.

“He’s okay, nothing serious, his hand has some scratches because he tried to save himself, and a plaster on his right leg, nothing bad. He will have to take some medic and come back in two weeks for his legs. He’s ready to go by the way, we were waiting for you”

He thanks her, entering the room where other people were lying on their bad with their family and friend. Jimin was against the window, the rug of his space cutting him from other eyes, sitting in his bed with his leg swaying off the bed, the crutches were against him, and he was trying to put on his jacket.

Hoseok hurry by his side, helping him, and seeing Jimin smiles blindly at him put his heart at ease.

“You worry me too much Jimin, you know that ? How am I supposed to stay alive until I marry you off if you keep giving me a heart attack.” He said, sighing loudly and passing his hand in the other hair who sigh in contentment, a smile coming on his lips.

“Sorry, Hyung” he whispered, eyes closing but smile not falling.

“Don’t sorry me, what happened ?” he ask, moving away and looking him thoroughly.

“Car accident, it was my fault” he said, closing his jacket and passing his hand on his hair with a sigh.

“You don’t drive” making Jimin sigh and fix him shaking his head.

“No, but I didn’t watch before crossing the sidewalk, got caught between a car and a bike, but everyone is okay, hyung.”

Hoseok sighs, but take him in a hug before looking him in the eyes

“No dance for a long time, you know that.”

“I know and I’m already dreading those days.” Come Jimin pitiful voice. They smile at each other knowing exactly that it will be a long month for them.

“Stay here, I have to do the paperwork” Hoseok said tuning away and checking his pocket when Jimin said to takes his wallet.

“For what ?” he ask turning to the younger.

“The bills and the medic” Jimin answered like it was obvious, but Hoseok wave off him without answering even with his protest and escape the room.

Jimin was starting to feel tired and with the amount of blood they take him, he wasn’t surprised. Taking his bag, he waited for his best friend and roommate to come back, ready to go and leave any second, he really wanted to sleep for days.

When his friend comeback, he takes his bag, helping Jimin standing up and place the crutches. They weren’t uncomfortable, but with the bandage on his hand, he just wants to drop them.

“I’m sorry for this, you have to miss your classes” Jimin said with a guilty voice and Hoseok looks at him with a soft glare.

“No sorry, you’re more important than my degree, I spend nine months with you in my womb don’t you know that ?”

Jimin giggles, wincing when he put weight on the crutches wrongly with his hand, making Hoseok stop him, and helping him a little.

They exit the floor slowly, waiting for the lift

“I need to take the medics, they have a drugstore on the first floor”

They stop at the waiting hall, helping Jimin sit down, back on the wall.

“Wait here for me, don’t go anywhere, I will be quick”

Jimin hum, head rolling on the wall behind him, watching Hoseok walking hurriedly, he feels the gaze of other people and looks down at himself, seeing the strain of blood in his jeans and shirt.

Standing up slowly, he goes to the bathroom, taking his phone out of his pocket, he wasn’t completely useless, but he will have to change it at some point and send a quick message to Hoseok to where to find him.

The bathroom was empty so he take to stall far away from the door, and put down his bag which was swaying from his shoulder and takes off his shirt and replace it with a large tee shirt, that he use for his dancing classes, the clothes for really big and had lost his clothes with the number of time that he washed it but he liked it, large enough to cover half of his thigh but at least he doesn’t look like a killer.

When he gets out, he was started with the man standing near the door, watching him with a smile, clothes simple, in his thirties and taller than him, his phone in his hand. Jimin will have ignore it if it wasn’t for his eyes piercing him.

Chills run down his body, but he calms himself with the thought that nothing will happen in the hospital, no one was stupid enough.

Jimin ignore him and get to the door, but the man faster, blocked his way

“Are you alone ?” he asked, voice gravely and strained, like he was trying to restrain himself.

And Jimin felt his heart beat faster, whispering a small “Sorry ?”

He wanted to say that his friend was outside, but the words didn’t come out, when the man smile, it wasn’t a human smile. It was a grin that make him shiver.

“The crutches must me tiring do you need any help ?” come the other voice again, a little colder, but putting fire in Jimin.

“No thanks, can you step aside ?”

But the man didn’t move and didn’t stop smiling, making him nervous, he wanted to get out, a feeling that make the hair of the back of his neck rise take him. He didn’t see it coming, but in one second the man has his hand covering his mouth, yanking him by the throat on the ground, dirty and cold, and hovering over him, it was quick, and Jimin didn’t have time to proceed anything and scream for help

“No sound, I don’t want to injure you, don’t worry, I’m not dangerous” and Jimin was trembling, of fear, nauseous of what will happen to him, and tried to scream, but that man squeezes his throat, breathing with difficulty but the fear was making it impossible.

“It’s for your good little one, everything will be good”

He saw the man approaching his face, looking in the eyes, the smile slowly fading, the iris of his eyes slowly growing wider covering the brown completely. And Jimin was starring, fearing and trembling, eyes wide.

He saw the mouth opening.

And Jimin start sobbing, trembling, he feels his tee shirt being reaped, his neck exposed, and then the pain, of theeth breack-in his skin, and attacking his core, it was painful, fire taking him slowly completely, he was burning, and then slowly there was nothing.

Numbness take over his body, it was death, it’s wath his mind half pain and half numb was telling him, death was there, before him. He was dying, his hand who was clutching the man, fall on his stomach, his leg stopped their kicking, it last a few second before he fill his bones screaming from pain.

But in reality, he was inert, eyes close and body inert.

It was so intense, that he was no longer able to open his eyes and lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hoseok come back, and didn’t see Jimin, the instinct kick in again like a string vibrating inside his chest resonating in his entire body, trembling to the core, it was painful, not in hurting way, but painful because he was able to feel that this time it was not just an instinct, it was something happening to Jimin, something bad.

His heart was beating wildly, It hadn’t stopped since he enter the hospital, but he was sure that it was the adrenaline or the fear and the need of getting Jimin home. But seeing him nowhere he wanted to throw up just to feel better and think clearly.

He checked his phone to call him knowing that Jimin would never go anywhere without telling him, he promised.

But when he saw a message and run to the bathroom, hope blossoming on his chest for finding the place empty and the stall open, with no trace of Jimin, not a sight, nothing, he stopped breathing.

In high school when the bullies run from them in the late evening after class, afraid that Hoseok will hurt them with the baseball bat that he found in the empty storage of the gym, he turns to a trembling Jimin, small and babyish, with round and pink cheek, he was pushed to the ground by one of the guy and didn’t move even when Hoseok crouch down in front of him, he remembers taking a sobbing Jimin in his arm, trembling with fear and babbling that they had locked him in the dark storage, and Hoseok, angry and sad and everything in between, make him promise to never leave his side no matter what.

He never needed to say it again, Jimin never left him, he was the one asking to be roommate, the one to join him in his university, the one to take dance major to be able to dance with Hoseok one day, the one to ask him to be his guardian in Seoul because he has no one. And Hoseok always say yes, because when it comes to Jimin, he wasn’t able to say no.

Sometimes, he has a feeling that maybe Jimin was dependent of him, that maybe his best friend create his own cage and didn’t want to leave it and face the real world, but then he has seen his eyes when he was dancing, his smile when he was talking to his other friend, and he knew that for Jimin, Hoseok was his brother, the cocoon who make him feel safe when the world was making him vulnerable.

And Hoseok was glad to be chosen by a boy like him, because he would do anything for Jimin.

So when he takes his phone again to call him, he remember the promise again and again, knowing damn well that he will broke anyone who hurt him, he calls him with a trembling hand, a hand coming to his chest that was feeling constricted, and when his phone goes to his voice mail, his voice cheerful telling him to leave a message. Hoseok knew that he will never forgive himself.

He goes straight to the reception asking if a cab was called, or if they saw a man with clutches, but there was nothing, there was no camera, no nothing.

Slowly his chest tightens more and more with each passing minute, his breath coming frantically, he needed to go home hoping that maybe Jimin get tired even if he will never do something like that without telling him.

In the cab going home, the medication tightly in his hand, he called him again and again listening to his voice just to calm himself down, but when he opens the door to an empty apartment, he lost it.

He waits, he really did, an entire hour, pacing the floor, going to the window, calling him again and again, but after an hour, he takes his jacket and goes to the police station.

Saying that Hoseok loose his mind was an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin was never a fan of darkness, he remembers, when he was a child, he sleeps only when the bedside lamp was on, a gift from his parents, was a cat with a long neck, his eyes spread on the wall cat pattern. His parent tired of his insomnia had given it with the hope that he sleeps alone and without nightmares.

And it worked, the first night the light illuminate the room, Jimin was ten years old and was mesmerized, his eyes didn’t want to close even when he was tired, trying to stop the sleep even when his eyes was stinging, but when sleepiness win him, unable to fight anymore, his dreams was peaceful like a blanket covering him in cold winter.

Growing up, he keeps being afraid of darkness, even if the cat lamp was replaced by another, even if every night he avoided dark alley and empty road in winter when the sun sets early. It wasn’t because he feels unsafe, but just because darkness was something unknown, he didn’t know who or what was there, he fears the darkness like the plague, a fear deep and profound in him that never leave him.

And Hoseok was the only want who know beside his parents, he was 22, an age when this fear was ridiculous and it wasn’t like he has to say to anyone, not like the fear of lift which every friend knew when you keeps dodging them to take the stairs.

Sometimes when Hoseok comes back late, he would find Jimin asleep on his desk, head down in his arm in the darkness and will switch on the light.

Another time, Hoseok will find him on the couch asleep with the TV still on, and he doesn’t turn it off, just take a blanket and cover him before going to change himself. And Jimin will awake and smile to see Hoseok next to him in the couch asleep with his head on his shoulder.

But now, when his eyes keep opening and closing trying to see something, no source of light was there, not even a sunbeam, nothing. Grief starts to pull in his stomach, and he can’t help but whimper in fear, in hope of making Hoseok wake up, it happened before, many times, when Hoseok will find a sobbing Jimin in the middle of the night, darkness filling the room and Hoseok take him in his arm after switching on the lights.

But, even with his sobbing his own cry was resonating in his ears, an echo of his voice, he was trembling of cold, his hand was frozen and knew that even in winter there apartment was never cold, he tried to move, but his body was too heavy, he was laying down on a cold surface, cold and hard, like a ground, he put his hand down feeling the surface and whimper again when he feels the concrete. Closing his eyes, he tried to control his fear, think like he was sleeping, but all he fears was the blindness of the darkness and the eyes who was watching him, the dread was here, images passing behind his eyelid, making him tremble, he started to sob, his arm trying to cover him, when a hand landed on his shoulder making him jerked and move back with a cry that resonate against the walls.

Jimin try to see, to see the detail, the shape of a person looming above him, but his body cower on himself.

“It’s a bad dream ajusshi, wake up”

It was the voice of a child, suave and keen. The figure approach, making him retreat against a wall, seeing a small body seat in front of him, trembling too, and Jimin tried to understand what was happening, his mind was too hazy with fear to think and his body to strange to move more than a retreat, but he knew damn well that a child shouldn’t be here.

He wanted to say that he wasn’t dreaming, but just a moment of weakness, but when he feel a hand in his hair, comforting him, he closes his mouth.

The child was looking at him, even with the darkness he can feel his gaze on him, so Jimin take his hand, frozen but strangely warm against his.

“Do you know where we are ?”

He saw the child shake his head and ask the next question to which he knew already the answer

“Are you scared ?”

He wanted to add that he was too, but stopped himself when the child node, Jimin look at his figure, trembling and small, trying to gain some heat so Jimin take him against him, making him lay on him arm, covering him with his body, surprised with his height, the child couldn’t be more than ten. He reaches for his shirt that he squeezed in his hands, and Jimin feeling the cold wave leaving the boy started rubbing his arm to give some warmth.

They stay like that a long time, the darkness never leaving, Jimin tried really hard to sleep, but slowly the numbness of his mind was evaporating, making him remembers some pieces.

The memories of a man, and a mouth, and the pain, something in his neck. He reaches for his it, feeling under his fingertip his bitten skin, which was by the feeling still bleeding and fresh, he presses his finger on the bite, jerking from the feeling.

The feeling of fire, starting to pull in his neck like a wildfire, it was a hellish heat, covering slowly his body spreading in his vein

Whimpering from the pain, his heart beating irregularly, he feels himself drift away, he senses more than feel the child taking his hand, but he wasn’t able to say anything.

The fire was trapping his entire body.


	6. Chapter 6

When he wakes up for the second time, the place wasn’t so dark as before, enough to see that he wasn’t alone, four other adults, one man and three women, unconscious against the walls, dirty and bare. They were in an empty basement and Jimin start to freak out again.

the ground was cement and cold, gravelly by touch, there wasn’t any window, but just a faint split in the wall letting the sunray come, there was a wooden door, dark and closed.

That’s when he sees the chain against his ankle and the other adult, made of iron and massive enough that he wouldn’t be able to move if he tried. The boy, maybe 8 years old with dark hair and a button nose, had his ankle tie with each other with thinner chain.

And beside that there was nothing, not an object, nothing to see where they were, and why.

looking at the other adult, they were all wearing the same bite, red and drying. Even the boy who was shivering again, his shirt covered with dry blood

He detangles from the boy, pulling off his sweat and envelop the boy with who didn’t wake up from his sleep.

Jimin started to feel the fire again and slowly he pushes himself back against the wall, trying to cool himself a little, the drug that they gave him and probably all of them was strong enough that he was still feeling it, the tingling under his skin, the tightness in his chest, and the sensation that he will explode from the inside. It was strange, like he was wearing a too small combination that he just wanted to pull off, but all he was able to was to skin himself alive and have some release.

He wasn’t hurt, like the pain was at bay, waiting for something to happens, growing slowly, like a lion waiting for the pray to move, so Jimin just let himself calm down, letting the drug just wear off, he wanders his eyes, hoping to find something to get out, a trap, something to open the door, but seeing the bare room and the chain planted in the walls he close his eyes sighing.

The plaster on his leg was gone, but strangely, he wasn’t feeling anything, and he was afraid to move it because of the drug who seems to kick again when he moves. So he stays motionless, his arm against his body, tighten his hands to the point that his knuckles was white.

He wanted to cry, oh god, what he wanted, but all he did was keeping his eyes close, and the pain at bay, breathing slowly. He didn’t know how much time passes, at some point, the boy woke up and look at him, slowly rising and coming to him putting his head in his thigh. And he let him, taking his hand without a word.

Others were fighting with sleep, waking up and going back to sleep again, some whimpering something trembling.

All this time, he wanders in and off sleep, keeping the boy where he was, he didn’t know how much time pass, his body was hot and cold, pain and grief and sorrow. He wanted to cry out, but he stays still and silent, tighten his grip on the boy when the pain would be unbearable.

He didn’t know when, day and night seems to be the same, passing and passing, but finally, when all of them seems to have had worn off the drug, the door open, creaky and loud enough that they whimper from the voice when all they were hearing from days was the death hit self.

And outside, where the world was still moving, they heard screams, screams of agony and pain, screams that put them in a trance of sadness and Jimin, who was fighting himself all this time, burst in tears, it was like his last string break. Falling on the ground and cower in himself, the boy hugs him immediately, trembling too from the scream.

It happens just for a few second and the door was close again, the silent resonating against the wall. He takes the boy in his arm, sobbing in each other arm, caressing his hair, Jimin wanted to tell that everything would be okay, but when he sees the 6 pack of water bottle and the bread on the ground, he wasn’t sure anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Times feel like a dream, something that he can’t reach, can’t feel, can’t understand, but is here, surrounding him. Passing, fluttering between his fingers, but never touching.

But Jimin counted when he was awake enough that his mind what doing what he wanted, he counted how many times the door opened, day and night. But in the haze, he didn’t know anymore, it was strange, being here but not completely, his body traveling between hell and earth, and his mind running sky and ocean.

The boy, whom he still had to know the name, give him water and bread because he refused to move, he tried to eat, but like the others, it was hard, when all he wanted was to trew up.

The pain didn’t go away and many times he feels the insanity sleep between his fingers, in all of them the boy seems to be okay, maybe because the assailant gives him a lesser dose of whatever they have in their system

“My name is Jihyun”

He looks at him, face pale, and dirty hair, his sweat covering him entirely

“Jimin, you can call me Hyung”

His voice was hoarse, after not using it for weeks maybe. The image of Hoseok comes in his mind, but he tried to forget it immediately, he didn’t want to think. Not when he wasn’t sure what would happen to him.

He didn’t lose hope, not entirely.

“Hyung, do you think we will get out of here”

And Jimin wanted to say Yes, he wanted, because his best friend always says to keep hope, but at this moment his just smiles a little.

“I don’t know, I really don’t know”

The silence keeps them here, like a cage or a different time space wherever they are, somewhere they can’t escape. The haziness of their mind and the heaviness of their body were something that keeps them from the beast rumbling in them.

It was long after, maybe a few hours, or an entire day, he wasn’t sure, but the silence of their cage broke with another one.

It was deafening when the door opened again, there were no more screams, not even the cry, there was nothing, except the voices, speaking, giving orders, and feet rushing everywhere, doors bursting.

It was the first time that he moved after the first time he moved against the wall. Taking the boy in his arm, making he straddled his lap, protecting him from any treat that was looming in front of them. He wasn’t able to see the person, covered by the door, but he sees, mans taking the others one by one, cutting their chains with a grinder, and picking them up, some whimpering and crying, and Jimin tighten his hold on the boy, putting his face in his hair, hoping that he will leave, that he can be forgotten, and will escape.

But it didn’t happen, a scent hit him, floral and fresh like the garden of his grandmother in the summer. It was comforting but he didn’t move, neither the boy who he feel crying in his arm.

“Everything is okay, we’re here to help you”

He didn’t move, but he feels his presence in front of him, the voice was deep was soothing in a sense, and the boy seems to detect it because he detaches himself from Jimin even if he whimpered and turn around.

“I promise, everything is okay, there is help outside, medical help.”

He whispered in Jihyun ear to not move, to not let go, and the kid nod, holding him tighter with his tiny hand, but there where another voice who makes him lift his head.

“There is police to outside, they take the person who did this, we will not touch you, but you need help, and the boy to”

The new person was tall with long legs, bleached hair, and a sweet smile with dimple, he didn’t approach him, and Jimin for some reason, wanted him to stay there. He had a reassuring presence, imposing but a presence that will protect him. His eyes fall on the person crouch down in front of him, a man too, younger that the first, maybe his age, with light brown hair, and long finger that was trying to reach him without touching, waiting for his permission

“We didn’t want to hurt you, we promise, what’s your name ?”

The one in front of him said and he let himself hoping.

“Jimin”

“Jimin, I’m Taehyung, we will take you home, I promise, no one will hurt you or any other person, do you trust me ?”

He wanted, but look at Jihyun who was looking back frightened, so he whisper :

“And Jihyun ?”

“Jihyun too, he can stay with you until his parents come, we will not touch him if you don’t let us.”

So Jimin nod, detangling Jihyun who whimper refusing to separate himself from the only person that he wanted, but Jimin has to think of his health first so he whispers in his ear

“Trust me Jihyun, okay ?”

And the boy nod, tears in his eyes, Jimin see the man approaching detaching him and covering the boy face with a face mask, and putting in his ears something before picking him in his arm, whispering something in his ears when the boy started to tremble.

He wanted to say something, but he sees Taehyung move, approaching with the same face mask that he put himself.

“Everything will be sensitive outside, your smell and your hearing, it will help to endure the travel, don’t put it off until you reach your home, okay ?”

He nods, letting the man putting something in his ear and instantly he feels himself under the water, he sees Taehyung stand up and tried to follow, but after so many days or weeks, his legs don’t have any strength, he sees the men cut his chain, and flinch when he pick him like he weighed nothing.

The moment the man touches him, the feeling of burning lesser, becoming a simple buzzing under his skin, it was strange how in a matter of seconds he had more control in his body, weak with the lack of food and moving, but he was able to feel it something that wasn’t possible mere minutes ago, he tried to move his arm but Taehyung shake his head

“Don’t do that, the less you move, the better, even if I’m here”

He didn’t see the long corridor, nor the place full of people with faces covered in face mask, he didn’t look at the several cars, or dozen of body against the wall. He had closed his eyes, lulling to sleep and for once, he didn’t had a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoseok was coming back from Busan when he saw the truck, red and completely worn out, old enough to be of his father’s generation, something that you would never see in the city but rather in a forest. But it wasn’t why he stopped in his track, there was a police car next to it, just in front of his own building.

Two weeks ago when the police weren’t able doing anything other than a missing person report, Hoseok search every house of every friend, asking in his circle to help him, but the dread of telling Jimin parent’s about his disappearance was the worst, he called them, just to check, if maybe his best friend needed a break but when his mother asks how his son was, all he can say was that he was he was doing well

He was dying inside, blaming himself and bottling up every negative feeling since the first day he was gone, he couldn’t let himself slack and loose the sanity left in him, so when he sees the cars, he sprints, he has never run so fast in his life, not even when he received the call from the hospital.

No, right know he was running, flying, reaching the door like a mad man, and there they were, three policemen, with a woman and a kid clutching to her, the two sobbing in each other arm.

And next to the kid, Jimin sobbing curl up on himself, his head between his knee refusing to get up when another man younger try to move him. He has the same clothes than two weeks ago, dirty and coverd with dry blood that Hoseok hopped wasn’t his but he didn’t dwell on it.

“Jimin !”

The moment Jimin heard his voice, the sob stopped, lifting his head so fast that they all heard the popping in his neck, eyes going wide and in an instant, Jimin opened his arm, trying to get up, but falling on his knee when his legs couldn’t hold him upright and Hoseok didn’t wait, taking him in a hug.

And Jimin, poor Jimin, exhausted from everything, broke down completely, blabbing incoherently in his neck, clutching to him like a lifeline.

Hoseok didn’t want to listen to the policeman even if he knew that an investigation has to be opened, but all he wanted was to take his friend in his arm and cover him with his shield, keeping him close and safe, making sure he was okay, after so many days, his heart was finally silent, the instinct slowly sleeping again.

But the policeman was waiting, so without uncurling himself, he looked up at them

“Where did you find him ?”

“It was a kidnapping, he was not alone, so probably and organisation, 20 or so other people were there too, this kid was with them, we will leave for now, but we will need his statement for the case, my college will give everything necessary.”

He nods, turning to the other two men who didn’t look at him and followed the policeman outside, so Hoseok turn to Jimin who hadn’t stopped, he picks him up, going to the bathroom immediately, caressing his hair, kissing his forehead many times before pulling him outside of his clothes, whispering word of reassurance, and watching him calming down slowly, hiccuping, few tears sliding down his cheeks. He let Hoseok put him in the filled tub, never letting go of his hand

He washed himself, making sure Hoseok was there every second when he couldn’t keep his hand on him, his eyes to unfocused to let go, and Hoseok let him, seeing the panics that was keeping coming back when he wasn’t touching him.

All this time he is looking at the bite, healing slowly, ugly that he can tell that whichever did it was bestial.

And without knowing it, Hoseok had tears in his eyes, he will have to ask him, what happened? Where he was ? If he remembered anything ? But not now. For now, he has to ease him.

When Jimin finished enough that he hadn’t any blood on himself, Hoseok give him a bathrobe that he put on, and they go to Hoseok bedroom giving a look to the two men, who was still there looking at them, ignoring them, he covers Jimin in his favorite blanket and lies down next to him.

He waited, that he falls asleep and he detangle himself from the grip of his small hand, and get out of the room closing the door gently.

He was met with two startling eyes, one behind the kitchen counter, the other on the couch

“Who are you ? Shouldn’t you have left with the police ?”

The one with light brown hair turn to the other who cleared his voice before opening his mouth

“We are the one who found him, our group, I mean”

“Group ?”

They were wearing camping clothes, boots and raincoat lay on the couch.

“A medical group, they were in a forest, so… we have to wait for Jimin to wake up, he need our help” the other continue, voice calm and soothing.

“He needs a doctor, not you and unless you are one I don’t mind, but otherwise, I want you to get out” because Hoseok didn’t want anyone near them, at least not until he was sure they weren’t dangerous to his friend.

“I’m a doctor” It was the light brown hair one, deep voice and rectangle smile

“I have to wait for him to wake up, We can’t really explain, but the drug who had was given is .. dangerous and we had to talk to him about it.”

“Dangerous as ? “ he ask, trying to think if he could trust them.

The man exchange gazes but before he could say anything, a whimper was heard, and the man who was supposed to be a doctor, take a leather briefcase that Hoseok didn’t see before and dart on the room.

Jimin was awake, trembling and sweating, the sheet tangled in his legs. In a second, the other opened his briefcase containing a dozen of injection and small tube, things that Hoseok know can only be used by a doctor, but then the man take a syringe long enough to cut a neck and press it violently inside Jimin’s neck.

“What the hell ?!”

What happened after would forever remain in his memory, something he will loated for the rest of his life, like the day he didn’t find him in the bathroom.

The scream that explodes from Jimin, glace him to the core. Agony and desperation. It was what he heard. A scream who torn apart his chest.

“What did you do to him ?”

He pushes them back violently not minding that he will hurt them because that’s what he wanted, seeing the violent shivering of his friend. He tried to touch him, but he was burning hot, too hot for a human, feeling wave of heat coming from him like fire.

“What did you do !?”

He turns to them, the light brown one on his feet again with a scolding expression but he sighs.

“It’s just too worn off the… drug that was on his system faster, without it, he would be in a state of pseudo numbness for two additional weeks.”

But Hoseok, seeing Jimin shivering in his sweat, eyes turning back, wanted to pick him up and get out of here, but the blond one stopped him with a hand on his chest

“You can’t take him to the hospital, it’s not something that they will be capable of handling, he will be fine I promise”

“What the hell, he’s dying, you drugged him, what… ?!”

The blond one takes his arm in a vice grip and meet his eyes

“He will be fine, I promise, this injection was just to makes the process faster, he will suffer I don’t deny that, but he was in this condition for the last two weak and he will have continue 2 more without it, he won’t die I promise, there are 20 other person in his case, do you really think that we will kill them all ?”

Hoseok fix him in a trance before looking at Jimin who hadn’t stopped trembling, eyes now closed but moving behind his eyelid and Hoseok wanted to throw them outside and call and ambulance.

“What is this ?”

“We’ll explain, but he has to be awake, the injection will take 2 or 3 days at most, he will need food, just soup for now his body isn’t ready yet to eat, so I suggest you to prepare something that can be put on freezer.”

The blond exits the room after that.

“And don’t touch him, just his hand but nothing else, and never try to wake him up, he will wake up one his own when the... medicine will work. Understand ?”

The light brown smiles this time after extending his hand

“And I’m Taehyung by the way, and this is Namjoon, you should tell us your name to, you will have to see us a lot more in the next days.”

He ignored them, going to the bed and lying down with enough distance between him and Jimin. Taking his hand, placing his lips on the palm and eyes tralling on his face who was red and hot like fire.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire time, Taehyung never exit the room and Namjoon never enter, the blond one keeps going out and in of the apartment, at some point Hoseok stopped caring

But this entire time Taehyung was the only one who can touch Jimin, his forehead, his neck more often than Hoseok can understand it put Hoseok on edge, because he wanted to hug him, to let him know that everything was fine, they didn’t talk and Hoseok didn’t ask, but he knew that all Teahyung was doing was putting Jimin at ease, he sees it in his shoulder, relaxing whenever the men touched his neck

A stranger whose touch was calming but he doesn’t mind, not when at some point he passes out and stopped feeling whatever was happening to him.

“It’s good, because it means that his body reach his limit, so the medicine is working faster.”

So he just watches, sometimes taking Jimin other hands, others time, lying next to him with a safe distance when Taehyung insist to not touch him. And he was afraid, of what was happening, what will happen.

It takes two whole days for this… think to stop, Hoseok had prepared everything like Taehyung had asked, soup, jus, and a lot of water because it was the only think that Jimin can take when he was lucid enough.

In all this time, Hoseok saw things, things what he knew was strange.

The first was his eyes, Jimin opened his eyes one day after, in the middle of the night, Hoseok wasn’t able to sleep and Taehyung seems to never sleeps his eyes focus on Jimin, so Taehyung saw it too when it happens, and Hoseok eyes wide didn’t see the panics in the Taehyung eyes.

He look at his pupils, there were golden, yellow, the light of the sun, liquid like gold and shining like the stars, they were beautiful but scary because when Hoseok meet his eyes it was not Jimin, he knew but he could think more when the next second he had close it again.

And Taehyung sigh, saying in a whisper, reassuring and Hoseok feels the relief in his voice.

“You can touch him now, but not directly, just his hair, or arm for now, that will comfort him”

And so Hoseok did the next second.

The second, was the way Taehyung touched his neck again and again, sometimes he will feel Jimin tilting his neck and Taehyung will respond by touching it. It was strange, like a child asking for his mother comfort, but when he asks, Taehyung just smiled.

The third, it was the sheet, soaked, completely, it wasn’t what it seems, there were no smell, it was something else, that Taehyung wasn’t anyone touching or approaching.

So when it stopped the trembling and the whimper, Taehyung turn to Hoseok with and exhausted smile.

“It stopped, he will wake up in a few hours, so before that help me. Give him a bath if you can, I’ll change the shit.”

So Hoseok did, it was strange, letting Jimin head for on his shoulder, he was sleeping it seems, other than his red cheek there was no indication of what happened, so when he put off his clothes soaked with sweat and something else covering his legs and back, he didn’t want to know, bathing him slowly no not wake him up, at some point Taehyung joint, helping him, touching his neck again and again and when Jimin sigh in contentment, he let him, because he would do anything for Jimin.


	10. Chapter 10

When he opens his eyes, a floral scent hit him, it’s not bad, rather soothing, but it’s unfamiliar and he can’t help but whimpers flinching back, because he wanted someone else. Looking at the man that he recognized vaguely starting to retreat before an arm stopped him wrap him entirely.

He turns around to a sleeping Hoseok, and snuggle himself with him instantly, putting his face on his neck, breathing in his hold and feeling himself relax immediately. He waited a long moment, letting his heart slowly calm after the uneasiness to wake up in stranger’s arms.

He waits a long moment, listening to the world outside, the rumbling of his fridge, the breathing of his friend, and the one he didn’t know, he was back without remembering from where but he was back and the feeling makes him tear up, moving away slowly, he sits back, looking at the other man still sleeping but steering with the movement of the mattress.

When Taehyung opens his eyes, frowning at the loss of weight on him, he jumps up and meet Jimin’s eyes, looking already at him with wide eyes.

Taehyung deflect immediately, sighing before lying back heavily, covering himself with the blanket uncovering Hoseok who grumble and take it back, it makes Taehyung woke up again, exiting the room with a whine.

Hoseok slightly more awake, throw his arm in the middle of Jimin, mumbling something in his state of consciousness, purring when he feels a hand caressing his head, his eyes opening slowly and meeting the amusing smile of Jimin who he hugged immediately

“How are you feeling, are you okay ?”

And Jimin looked at him, his small smile never leaving his face

“Did something happen ?”

And Hoseok looked at him hesitant, debating if he should said something.

“You don’t remember ?”

“I… don’t know.” The other said hesitantly, Jimin mind was still in a haze but there were some image, some bribe of memory that he couldn’t catch at the moment.

“Ok, that’s okay, are you hungry ?”

And Jimin want to say yes, but he didn’t know if he would be able to take anything, his chest was feeling funny, and his stomach heavy, his silent should be too long because Hoseok take his hand.

“Let’s eat a little okay ?”

So Jimin nod, letting Hoseok help him when his legs shake from his weight. They leave the room together, seeing Teahyung behind the counter in their kitchen humming to himself.

“Who is it ?” the younger said hesitant and still weak, voice drowsy.

“Later.”

They brush their teeth with Jimin seating on the counter, head rolling on the mirror and nose crunch cutely but irritating him strangely.

“The smells are strange.” He said looking at Hoseok like he would have the answers, but the other didn’t seem to know what he was talking about.

“Which smell ?”

“The paste, the room, you too.”

Hoseok fixes him a moment, putting his toothbrush back before turning got him.

“How so ?”

“I don’t know its headier. Like it’s hard to breath…”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, helping him with his hair and going to the kitchen when food waited for them, Jimin tried to drink the tea, feeling the warm liquid reaching his stomach like he was empty.

They were all silent, waiting for another person, that was what Taehyung, the man with whom he woke up said, so when the doors open and a blond man enters, Jimin recognized him, fixing him hand around his glass. Eyes meeting his.

“How are you feeling ?”

“Hello to you too.”

Namjoon ignored Taehyung, and turn to Jimin, already smiling warmly.

“Good, strange but good.” The younger answered looking at the two one by one.

“Strange ?” the other said wanting him to said more, but he didn’t know, Jimin was still trying t process everything, to feel and understand what he was exactly feeling.

“The smells are strange, and… my ears…”

An image flashed before his eyes, eyes of a man, the bathroom, the bite, widening his eyes, touching the bite softly, where his skin seems healed.

“I’m taking a shower, I really need it.”

Taehyung disappear into the bathroom, the blond making them move to the couch.

“I remember you, you were there.” Jimin said in a whisper, voice a little strained.

“I was.”

Letting Hoseok hugging him, eyes fix on the blond that he couldn’t remember the name.

Strangely, Jimin seems to occur in himself the more the blond approached, so he steps aside, near the door. They didn’t say anything, listening to the shower going off, and the rustling of clothes. Before Taehyung reappear hair damp.

“I needed this shower so much, no offense Jimin but you smell better than most Om…. Sorry, nothing, so where we were ?”

Seating next to him, letting the blond approach with a safe distance between them.

“First of all, it’s a medical case so Hoseok can’t stay.”

Jimin fix him and shake his head, clutching his friend in his arms, refusing to let go, not after all of this , Hoseok seems to pale, pursing his lips and glaring to the blond

“I want him to stay.”

Teahyung sigh, before approaching and taking one of his hands.

“Okay, but everything that would be said, have to stay here, it’s a medical condition, nothing can get out of here, never in your entire life, understand ?”

They nod, turning to Taehyung when he continues.

“It would be strange but all of this is the truth, we can stop at any moment of what will we say, okay ?”

Jimin, round eyes in Taehyung’s, who was touching his neck, nod, before turning to Hoseok, who grip him tighter.

“Do you remember anything ?”

He turns to the blond who’s name was slowly coming back, N…

“The attack, there was a man in the bathroom, he bite me. I remember that.”

And the blond nod, coming closer slowly, seating on the coffee table that Taehyung had moved away.

“You were locked with other people, and a little boy do you remember that ?”

It takes a moment for Jimin, but the boy come into his mind, Jihyun was his name, smaller, and trembling, he remembered a room dark and cold, but it was all.

“Not everything.”

Namjoon, his name was Namjoon.

“It was not a kidnapping, this is the official version, but you were not kidnapped.”

Hoseok tighten his hold, and Jimin frown, because he didn’t remember even that.

“Do you remember the virus that spread four years ago ? Who killed more than 10 000 people in all over the world and contaminated more than 50 000.”

“I remember.”

“The virus was touching any person young or not, but we saw that all of the victims who died, have a thing in common, they have all the same genes in them.”

Jimin waited for him to continue.

“I really don’t understand what it had to do now ? The virus had stopped right ?”

He turned to Hoseok who didn’t seem to know where this was going.

“It stopped, but their effect didn’t, the virus didn’t kill the weaker one like what he should have, it kills the one whose gene was the more receptive but before that you have to know that since the beginning of this world, humans had something in them.”

Namjoon turn to Taehyung who continue looking at Jimin.

“In the beginning, human had a gene in them, a primitive gene, that we called ABO, it was a characteristic, like a blood type that define you, but with times the gene disappears and human become what they are now. Except that there are people who still have it even if they are few.

“The virus was the last thing needed to erase this gene” ad Namjoon.

“But I still don’t understand what it had to do with me.” Jimin voice interrupt them, a little uneasy.

Jimin was biting his lips, uncomfortable and looking at them one by one. Namjoon crossed his legs on the table, continuing his eyes on him.

It has because when you get to the hospital after your accident, one of the doctor text you and check your gene, and you have it in you too, the man who attacked you was one of the workers there. There is a group who tried to make this gene survive no matter what. He was a part of the people who took you and the others, those people didn’t want this gene to disappear, they consider it their legacy, an anchor of the humanity. After the virus, many people dishonest decide to take the matter in their hand. “

Jimin afraid was fixing Namjoon

“The gene had three DNA sequences, standing for A, B and O it has nothing to do with the blood type, the O standing for Omega are the one who transmits the gene in the next generation, so far, there are the one who makes the gene survive, but the virus kills most of the O type. Are you following ? “

Jimin nod, lips down in a frown but listen, question in his head.

“So some man who work in clan or group decide to wake up this gene on their own to prosper in the future.”

“But…”

He didn’t stop, feeling where this was coming.

“But I have nothing to do with that…, right ?”

“I wanted to tell you that you didn’t, but that’s where you’re wrong, you have it, you are by the word of those people an omega by nature, your gene was just _sleeping_. Clan and group get in those hospitals to check every patient and take away the one with O gene and wake themselves. Normally there is a consent, but since the virus, there is this frenzy to do it as quickly as possible.”

Jimin shivers thinking of the man, taking Hoseok other hand in a weak grip.

“Where’s the man ?”

“In jail, don’t worry, he won’t do anything anymore, we make sure of it”

Taehyung touch his neck again meeting his gaze, he hadn’t stopped looking at him the entire time, observing his reaction and Jimin wanted to ask, but a sense of comfort takes him and he closed his eyes, calming himself

“The man bites you, right ?”

He nods, opening his eyes and meeting Namjoon’s

“It was the Awakening, biting make the gene resurface and take control”

Taehyung shift making Jimin turn to him

“First of all, you have to know that the gene is not some mutant virus who will change you, you’re not going to grow some horn or having wings on your back, it’s a characteristic, like being blond or having green eyes.”

“So I have nothing to worry right ?” Jimin asked, something like a plea in his voice.

“Nothing, just you have to know all of this.”

He nods so Teahyung continue, touching slightly his neck where the mark was

“When you were bitten, the saliva and the blood were what make the Awakening, it works like a virus, but it’s more like a drug, there is no medicine to stop it, and it takes your body instantly, we call it the Transmission, when he bites you, he called your Omega to wake up. That’s why we called it the Awakening.”

Jimin fixed him a moment, frowning, biting his lips to the blood before Hoseok put his finger in his chin to make him stop, he puffs his cheek and ask.

“Does that mean we all carrying this gene ?”

“We are, like we all are from the origin point of the humanity, we all have it in us, but with time, some of us lost it, becoming mere human.”

It makes him turn to Taehyung putting his forehead on his neck without release Hoseok hand, listening to his voice reverberating in his body.

“I have the B gene, it’s called Beta, It’s not different with a normal person, my hearing and sense of smell are slighting higher than an average human and my own smell can be more appealing to some. Did you notice that my smell soothe you ? it’s the gene working, telling you that you can trust me.”

He move back, fixing him, but when Taehyung smiles encouraging

“Then what I am ? You said an Omega, but does it mean that I’m sick for the rest of my life ?! I remembered slightly the pain and the fire, and that I might die, but it stopped, I can’t be sick, I’m feeling alright.”

“You’re alright.”

Namjoon came closer, and suddenly Jimin felt overwhelmed before Teahyung touch his neck again

“What is that ?”

“Your gene working, contrary to us, you present when you were an adult, that’s why everything is sensitive, I’m the gene A, Alpha. And biologically, A and O are connected in some ways, but it’s for another day, for now I promise you that you’re not sick in any way, you not in danger, and nothing will happen to you, but you will have to take some pills every single day of your life from now on, every morning, you can’t forget it.”

“But you said I’m not sick” he said eyes pleading and voice in a whisper.

“You’re not, but when your gene are awake, your biology changes slightly, your hearing, your vision, your smell too, and if one day you meat another ABO in the street who didn’t take his pills of the day, you can be in danger, do you understand ?”

Teahyung take his cheek in his hand, smiling warmly

“It’s just to make sure that you’re safe, I promise that there is nothing wrong, I’m like you and Namjoon to, and we’re okay, but just to make sure, you have to take the pills, it’s like vitamins you wouldn’t feel anything.”

And Jimin nod

“The others that were with me have it too ? The boy too ?”

“Yes, all of them.”

“And the scream, they were people screaming outside.” He ask, looking at the other two exchanges a glance, before Namjoon said.

“They were Alpha, there Awakening is more of a hell than Omega.”

Jimin sigh deeply, before asking something that didn’t want to left his mind.

“Can I see Jihyun again? I want to see him.”

He looks at Hoseok who was silent since the beginning who nod, with a small smile, taking him in his arm again.

“We will.”

“Does it mean that I can go back to my classes?”

Jimin really wanted to go back to his normal life and forgot about everything else.

“You can when the pills arrived, I ordered for the next 6 months, you will receive 3 jars every month to make sure you have enough even if you broke one or lost it.”

“We stay until then and some day after you start taking it to make sure you’re not allergic or something.”

He nods, sighing, putting his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Are you tired?”

He hums, letting himself be comfortable, before feeling a blanket and seeing Taehyung smile at him.

“I will prepare something to eat, rest and don’t worry everything will be fine.”

Jimin whisper in a small voice then.

“Will it happen again, the pain? Will it return?”

“No, it was the Awakening, your body was changing, that was why it was painful, like a birth, it will never happen again I promise.” The other said, and Jimin sigh in relief.

“Good, because it was horrible, I don’t want to live that again.”

He sinks his face in Hoseok chest, sighing in contentment by his smell who lull him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter are being updated, nothing change to the story, I’m just correcting myself, and making a better balance with every chapters.  
> The story update would be when I finished updating the chapters.

When Jimin wakes up again, it’s pitch dark in the room. His eyes tried to see the owner of the arm hugging him, whose other hand is caressing his hair, absently, and he couldn’t help himself but hum happily, opening his eyes on the TV mute and glaring brightly to the room, it must be night already, the lights are off and the living room is filled with the moonlight. Siting up, he looks into Hoseok eyes who smile at him, back to the room, there on the couch, glued to each other.

“Hello” come Hoseok whisper, breath fanning on his forehead, making Jimin put his head down on the other shoulder with a sigh, smiling and scratching before looking around, searching for one of the two men, but his friend touches in his hair makes his eyes fall shut, trying to seek warmness in the older hold.

“They’re sleeping in the bed, Taehyung at least, I think the other one goes out at some point.”

Jimin hum, asking after a few second of silence.

“Didn’t you sleep ? “ Voice hoarse with sleep, he turns to Hoseok, who just smile, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I did, but my brain didn’t want to take the rest he deserves, I can’t stop thinking.” He admits, hand never stopping his movement in the other hair.

“What are you thinking about ?” And Hoseok didn’t say anything, looking down at him, never letting go of his hair, making him snuggle closer if it was even possible. Jimin waited for his answer trying to stay awake with how amazingly the other was patting him, is he could purr, he would have started a long time ago.

“I want to apologize, I need to apologize. “

Jimin move back with a frown, hand coming to take his tightly searching for the other eyes who didn’t looked back making him frown harder.

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” And it was true, it wasn’t even Hoseok fault, Jimin new how well the older takes everything on him, but this time like always his best friends shouldn’t felt anything near apologetic.

“I did… I broke my promise, I’m sorry… ”

His voice was a whisper, but Jimin heard it, knowing that he’s controlling himself. So he takes his face in his hand, delicately, drop his lips on his forehead, it was the type of affection that they show at each other every day, it was familiar and welcomed like going back home after a long day and Hoseok relax into it.

“It wasn’t your fault, and I’m here now, you didn’t break your promise. I’m okay, you heard it.”

But Hoseok didn’t seem convinced, looking at the bite, who will heal by the look of it. A frown never leaving his lips.

“I feel guilty anyway… if I haven’t left you alone… ”

“Hoseok, I’m okay.”

Jimin looked at his eyes tearing up, and takes him in a hug immediately, feeling his shirt damp he starts to caress his hair like Hoseok liked it, feeling him snuggle against him.

“I’m okay, I promise, thank you for being here for me, Hoseok, thank you so much.”

Jimin feels the grip in his shirt tightening and smile, kissing the top of his friend head. They stay like that, clinging to each other in the moonlight. He didn’t know how much time passed, Hoseok moved away, taking him in his arms instead.

“What will happen now ? Are you really safe ? “ ask Hoseok hesitantly.

“I want to believe them”

He sees the frown in Hoseok lips and rub it delicately with his thumb, erasing it gently and smiling reassuringly.

I don’t feel different, I’m not different, so it should be hard to ignore all of this. I will just need a lot on concealer to hide the mark.”

Sighing, Jimin closed his eyes, putting his head in the other heart, listening to it beating steadily. Before feeling Hoseok move slightly, covering him with a blanket.

“Would you tell me what happened there ? when you were locked ?” the older asked, arm wrapping tightly around him, and Jimin felt secure.

“I will but, not now, I don’t want to think of it now” or ever, but knowing his best friend, he would worried over it until he would knew what really happened, so Jimin will said it, but not when he was still trying to process it.

“Okay, let’s sleep.” And Jimin did, eyes closed and body warm with the other’s one against him.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Namjoon open the door to an awake Jimin, sitting on the couch next to a snoring Hoseok, he put his bag on the coffee table, taking out small jar filled with white and blue pills, similar to any pills Jimin sees in his life.

“I didn’t wake you up ?” Seeing the other shake his head lightly.

“You didn’t, I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Jimin had waited the sun to rise before sitting up, thinking of all that had happened, everything was still confusing, broken piece of memories coming and going on his mind.

“Are those the pills ?” he asked pointing to the coffee table filled with them, looking up at a nodding Namjoon.

“It is, we called it suppressant, keeps one jars everywhere, one in your bag and one in your pocket, just to make sure.”

“You make it sound like I would be dead if I didn’t take them.” And Jimin was joking, but the few second of silent that come after seems to heavy for him to ignore but stay silent when the other continue.

“You wouldn’t, but you would want to.” And that was enough for Jimin to think that he maybe didn’t know everything.

Namjoon stands up from where he was crouching down, putting away the now empty bag and entering the kitchen.

“I know that we are probably overdoing, but it’s really important to make sure that you understand, there is more of this for you to know, but, we have enough times for that.”

He sees Namjoon broke a glass making Hoseok steer in his sleep, mumbling and going back to sleep when Jimin caresses his hair gently like how he would do to him.

“Sorry.” Come Namjoon whispered sheepishly making Jimin shakes his head, he looks at him moving around in the kitchen, preparing some tea before taking a mug out of the cupboard and filling it slowly before coming back to the living room as slowly and put it down in front of him, with a glass of water.

He takes on of the jar, opening it and taking one white pils and a blue one in Jimin hands.

“Take the two every morning, it has no taste so don’t worry.”

Jimin fix them, they were similar to any medicine, a little less shiny and sigh before putting them in his mouth, feeling them melting on his tong, like a candy.

“What are they made of ?”

“Some herbal think that I don’t care as long as they do their work.”

He put the glass down, taking the steaming tea Namjoon was giving him and blowing on it, it smells of some herbals, something that he never smelt before.

“What now ?” he ask looking up at the other who had sit down of the floor, a plate and apple in his hands.

“We wait, you can’t smell it, but your scent is potent, I can smell you down the hall, because your Awakening has been just yesterday, it’s not dangerous, but it can be for another Awakening with A gene. And also to make sure that you don’t respond badly with the pills, but it never happen before. It will take some days, less than a weak, and we will leave you alone.”

Jimin has a lot of questions, but none of them pass through his mouth, so he stays silent, looking at Namjoon cutting the apple with a frown, and looking at the strange shape in the end, he couldn’t help but snorts, bite his bottom lip for not laughing out loud.

“I’m still learning, don’t laugh” the other said with a pout giving him the plate with some strange piece of apple, and he just shakes his head, smiling a little and eating it without a word.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, when Jimin was still trying to walk alone without any help and Hoseok had his hand on his elbow to keep him from falling, they interrupted Namjoon and Taehyung, standing on the kitchen, from arguing about something.

Taehyung was the first to turn to them, angry frown on his face that makes his beautiful feature more pretty, he comes to plant in front of a started Jimin who step back in Hoseok hold not wanting to make the other more angry than he was.

“Jimin, I need you to be completely honest with me” and he nod, letting the taller touched his neck lightly, and felt him sigh.

“Namjoon refuse to inform you more, saying that you’re not ready, but I want you to know everything before you become used to all of this , so please tell me you want to know more. “

And that makes him frown, looking back at Namjoon who sigh deeply not looking back and trying to avoid his gaze with his own frown.

“There is more ? what do you mean ?” looking back at Taehyung who nod and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a grumbling Namjoon.

“They are more, a lot more, but it’s pretty new to you, and you’re barely recovering, so I wanted to wait at least two more days.”

And Jimin would be grateful for the care, but right now he was just frowning, afraid to learn something he just didn’t want to know, not when he wasn’t ready.

“Joonie, you know damn well that Yoongi would kill you right now.”

This seems to blanch Namjoon, who passed a hand on his hair, sighing loudly.

“Okay, okay… lets… Jimin let’s go to the living room.”


	14. Chapter 14

When there on the couch, Namjoon searching for words, and Taehyung making the same herbal tea than before for everyone, his smell slowly filling the place.

“Before that, what I say now is a lot more than was I said before, and really hard to understand it fully apparently, because other victims have a hard time believing every time.”

“You have a hard time explaining without scaring them off.” Snort Taehyung from the kitchen earning a glare from Namjoon, who turn to a paling Jimin.

“So…”

He letting Taehyung put down his mug and seat next to Jimin and before taking a breath and looking back up to him.

“There is more about the biology of ABO gene, they’re like a foundation of our society, that’s why before the civilization started, we called them subgender, the gene where what we are, there was no boy or girl difference, before all of this the difference was, Alpha, Beta or Omega. Even when society was built and time changes everything, the instinct of the subgender remains, that’s why sometimes, some gene, mostly the A, can’t be controlled on his own. Contrary of the gene B who is the least problematic or the least of a better world, the peace maker. Their gene are made to put everyone in their place, to keep the peace in the community and the world like it should be, that’s why, most human are B, it’s a dominant gene.”

Taehyung gives him his mug with a small smile, continuing where Namjoon had stop.

“The A and O gene has a characteristic difference, first of all A are most of the time male, and O female, it change, of course, there is everything everywhere but statistics say that, and you will know why. But before that, A are 25% of the ABO population, it’s the most imposing gene, they reign and they protect, they’re like the guardian of their people, they’re, by nature, more aggressive and most of the time dangerous for their own, the subgender is like a beast growing inside you, A gene is more powerful, so it’s harder to control their own biology. There are also the only one, who can bite for the Awakening.”

“So the man was an Alpha ?” Jimin ask, hands warming around the cup, shoulders against Hoseok who was listening quietly. They were in the couch, felling each other warm and relaxing each other with their presence.

“He was, the O gene is the one who continues this gene line, without the O gene, we’ll all disappeared, B are here to make this balance, they’re not the Awakener and nore the producer.”

Namjoon make a gest toward Taehyung who takes over.

“Generally, the one with B gene are born with it and die like it, it’s the difference from the other two, in their teenage for the most, A and O, had what we called presentation, it’s like a maturation of your gene, they pass through a few days of pain, nothing like what you experience but it can be painful. And because most human are already B, alpha doesn’t think there wouldn’t be a use to change them because they had nothing to do in the propagation of the O gene, so no one touch them, not even the psycho who start all of this.”

Jimin think a moment, looking at them, trying to make himself relax, enough so he could thing properly.

“So it changing nothing?”

“Nothing” confirms Namjoon with a nod, but continue when Jimin sigh deeply with an apologetic smile.

“ But let’s say that the A gene are biologically drawn to the O one, you’re not in direct danger, but there would be period in the year, three exactly, when you would be vulnerable, that’s why you have to never forgot the pills, during those periods your scent would be sweeter for them, it’s like an animal urge to make the O gene theirs and the pills would stop your scent and biology so…”

Taehyung takes over when Namjoon stopped mid-sentence with a frown, hands coming to his neck where a bite different from Jimin’s was.

“You will often meet people on the street carrying this gene, but other than the smell who is different from normal human, the suppressant would lessen everything for any ABO to approach you so there wouldn’t be a point where they would want to attack you.”

“Attack me ?” repeat Jimin disbelief clear in his face.

“Alpha are like the thirsty wolf, they don’t think before doing anything.” Taehyung said, eyes not leaving Namjoon.

“But Namjoon is an alpha, why don’t he attack me ?” asked a frowning Jimin, looking back and fort between the two, stopping to Namjoon when he answered, voice strained and a little distant.

“Because I have someone, your scent isn’t appealing to me like it would me to a ‘single’ Alpha.”

“Oh.”

He thinks a long moment before asking.

“What will happen if I stopped taking the suppressant ?”

Namjoon and Taehyung exchange a gaze, Namjoon a hand on his neck, standing up. So Taehyung turn to Jimin, keeping his gaze to Namjoon when his frown deepens.

“Omega has Heats, it’s like a moment of the year, where your biology is preparing to do something, it’s a moment where Alpha can hurt you, you’re not able to protect yourself, your hurting but it’s like really bad if you’re with an alpha that you don’t want to be touched by, and it last 3 to 6 days, your scent is richer and special, the pheromone you will release are like an aphrodisiac for an Alpha. In others world, you will be like a drug person with nothing to care and all you will want would be fucked even if you’re not into that, it’s just your biology asking you to, and in that, most Alpha can’t control themselves, they can hurt you.”

Namjoon fixes him with a glare stopping in his paces. He ha started to takes step in the middle of the living room, hand never leaving his neck.

“Not all.”

“Not all but most of them, pills are here to block that, the heat, the scent, the biology in general. Just so you know without the pills, your action, your emotion or your thought are also drawn by your biology.”

Taehyung look at Namjoon with a heavy gaze, but Namjoon seems to ignore it

“I don’t have to worry then ?”

“You don’t, we’re leaving in a valley, in the south, we’re all ABO there, most of the people there haven’t seen a human all their lives, and we’re all born with this gene, it’s a small village, I will give you the address, if you need anything one day, we will be there. Tae is often in the city, so you will see him again, but you don’t have to worry.”

Taking his jacket, he put it on, a frown on his face, looking at Taehyung who nod immediately.

“Go ahead.”

He sees Namjoon exit quickly, before turning to Taehyung to ask if everything was okay, but the Beta beat him to it.

“It’s his biology, calling him to go somewhere, human call it the sixth sense, it’s not but don’t worry about him, he will be okay. Anyway, I just forgot that your biology heals quicker than an average human, that’s why you haven’t your plaster anymore.”

Pointing to his leg, he has seen it in the morning, when Hoseok help him in the bath, the bandage around his thigh and knee. His hand had small white lines, scare of the accident.

“You’re Awakening was more painful because of that, you were healing at the same time, it hadn’t stopped completely.”

Taehyung gets up, taking their mug and putting them in the sink before turning to them again.

“I forgot, you will marry at some point, right ?”

He nods hesitant of where this was going.

“Your children will have this gene in them, they will be born with their subgender like me or Namjoon. You will need us at that time, your children would probably be omega too, it’s what happen most often, at least if it’s with a human, so never forgot where to find us.”

He nods again with a frown, tears refused to fall, he wasn’t feeling well, there was too much at once, yesterday, he could have forgotten at some point, taking his pills like a habit but now. he had a feeling to be cursed, but didn’t say it, letting Hoseok take his hand. He didn’t want his children to go through that, it was so painful, horrible, he didn’t want that to anyone.

He had a hard time wrap up his head around all of this, imagining a new type of life was hard, but it wasn’t impossible, all of this was making sense, he was slightly tempted to never take the pills, but he wasn’t seeking for the devil.

“When we left, you can do like nothing of this ever happened, minus the pills part, it’s up to you, many ABO leaves their life and decide to never have children because they thinks of this gene like an abnormality so they adopt instead, other come find us when it happen, it’s up to you, your decision can change with time you don’t have to think of this now, so don’t worry.”

Taehyung get out of his pocket a small tube and open it.

“It’s a cream to scare better your bite, it won’t disappear completely, but it will be better than that.”

Jimin take it, it was a red ointment that Hoseok take from his hand before applying it carefully on his neck, the paste was cold but strangely the coldness was making it better.

“I’m sorry Jimin, for what happen, I know that you didn’t want all of this, no one wants that.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s no one fault.” Jimin whispered, and he wanted to believe it.

He could understand at some point, the fear to see yourself disappear, like a parent looking at their children die one by one, seeing himself last alone, the urge to stay, to give an heritage, he can understand, but he wanted to have a say into that.

Even a preamble, he would have wanted to know beforehand, but now that he was what he was, a human without being one, he sighs, letting Hoseok fished with his neck and placing his forehead on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

It takes four days for his scent to return to normal, Namjoon seams impatient, always on his phone with a smile on his face and Jimin couldn’t stop himself but ask to an exasperate but happy Taehyung who answered immediately.

“He will have a baby, that’s why, they were trying since forever.”

The smile on Taehyung face was contagious because Jimin see himself hugging Namjoon who awkwardly return it, looking giddy. He tried to keep up with his classes, catch up some works and contacting some professor to know if he wasn’t expelled, but Hoseok had make sure to let them know that he was absent for heath issue, and Jimin never loved him more that day.

When the time of their depart comes, Taehyung was smiling sadly, touching his neck again and again.

“Just so you know, when you present, your gene recognized Hoseok as theirs, a non-treat, that’s why you didn’t attack him, normally, Hoseok would be in a hospital ward right now.”

“I don’t think I needed to know that.” Jimin said shivering from horror.

Taehyung is still touching a point on his neck and Jimin could felt himself relax, it’s strangely soothing like a sensitive point.

“If something happens with an A gene someday even if I hope not, protect this part of your neck no matter what, if even the Alpha bite it, you will be at his mercy.”

Jimin nod hesitantly touching this point.

“It’s where your scent come from, it’s called a scent gland.”

He got out of his pocket an envelope and give it to Jimin.

“There is a map inside, of where we are, I don’t really know how to use your computer, so I went to the library to copy it, there is also my house and Namjoon house number in case. Our clan are the Jeon, there are others too in the country, but not in this area. Don’t hesitate to come, we will be here for you anytime, being born is different from being thrown into this, so seek help when you want, we’ll here for you.”

He hugged him one last time, smiling sadly, kissing his forehead softly, caressing his neck again. He moves back, and sighing get out of the door, Namjoon following him with a warm smile.

“Be safe”


	16. Chapter 16

It’s easy to pretend that everything is normal, that he didn’t become some forgotten creature of the universe because that’s what he thinks. Something different, something who isn’t him anymore. Even if he doesn’t feel different it doesn’t mean that he can’t stop to remembering again and again, slowly with days, he remembers every single pain, every single moment when he was numb and helpless.

And he can’t stop thinking.

The first time that he gets out of his flat, it was hard, Hoseok had come with him, insisting that it was necessary for the first day and he was right. The scent was making him dizzy even when there weren’t strong, but they were too many, the street food, the people, even the cars has a metallic smell that was making his heart aches. And the sound, he was feeling like his ear might explode, he ends up taking his earphones and everything become just an echo.

But his fellow dancer welcomed him with open arms, asking about the accident, which was what Hoseok had said, they helped him to catch up, and he asks for help when needed.

It was during dance practice that he felt a normality, even if his movement seems sharper, his speed higher and his flow better that his teacher had even note it.

“Did you dance during your recovery, you seemed better?”

Jimin wanted to say that he has become spider man, bitten by a man instead of a spider, but he shut his mouth before shivering from his own joke.

The first week was hard, catching up to a month of absence, his professor giving more time to return his work, and taking help when he needed some clarification, it’s on Friday that he smells it. A scent, an alpha scent.

He had become more use of the scent, the city was rich with it, there were to many, and to different. Sometimes during the week, he had to breath by his mouth and block them, but this one, was strong, too strong.

Citrus and orange, with a hint of cherry blossom, but it was someone else scent, sweet and heavy and he didn’t like it. His first reaction was to look at the owner, but his gut was telling him that we’re all human. So, when he sees him, he wanted de get out of there immediately. The student, a junior, he was sure. He had seen him last year int the showcase, had won even.

He was slightly shorter than him, with mores muscles and eyes as sharp has ice. Dancing in front of one of the mirrors, movement sharp and powerful, he didn’t remember his name, but he did remember his voice, helping him when he was falling on one of his classes.

When their eyes crossed in the mirrors, he turns back immediately, taking his back and water bottle before taking his phone and calls the only one he was feeling secure with, who pick up at the first bell.

“Hyung, I need you, now, where are you ?” he asked frantic, putting everything in his bag and looking for his jacket.

“Library, why, where are you ?” come Hoseok worried voice, making Jimin guilty to always reach for him.

“It’s nothing, stay there, I’m coming.” He takes his phone back in his pocket and put his bag on his shoulder without looking back and exit the studio. He run to get out of the building as quickly as possible, the scent didn’t follow him, but he didn’t stop until the gate of the library wasn’t in front of him.

When he finds Hoseok, dripping and trying to take a breath who was typing furiously on his phone and finding who was spamming his phone, he feels immediately better.

And it seems Hoseok too, he let his phone fall on his book and sigh.

“What happened, are you fine ?” asked Hoseok with a frown, eyes gracing him all over for any injury, but Jimin shakes his head, sitting down in front of him, letting his bag fall on the ground.

“I’m okay, I just… I think there were one like me in my dance class.”

“Like you ?”

“An alpha.” Hoseok eyes widen, asking in a whisper when the librarian glare at them.

“How ? you take your pills right ? he didn’t do anything ?” he asked, worried and frowning so deeply that Jimin wanted to hug him and making him know that he was really alright.

“No, but I think he knows... I don’t like his smell, it makes me uncomfortable…” and maybe it wasn’t the best think to say looking at Hoseok eyes scrunching at him.

“He can’t be stupid enough to do anything in front of the other.” Ang Jimin wanted to believe him but remembering what happened in the public bathroom in the middle of the hospital, he shivers at the memory.

“But I’m always there, I danced there.”

“I’ll find something, and I’ll wait for you at the end of your classes from now one.” Hoseok said, taking his hand front over the table and holding them in his bigger one.

“But you have your classes… I can’t always ask you to help me.” Come his voice in a whisper already guilty.

“No discussion, I love you and I don’t want anyone crazy near you, now back to work, you too, you’re late in your schedule.” And Jimin sigh, taking his books out petulantly, heart a little anxious knowing that now he wouldn’t be alone.

The next few weeks, everything was fine, Hoseok waited for him outside of the dance practice 4 times a week, sometimes he comes in when he has to practice too, dancing together during late. And the Alpha never linger even when Jimin feels his eyes on him.

Taemin a senior had found them another studio to practice, cutting the times he had to see the Alpha. So, when 4 weeks later, he saw him waiting outside of his studio, he stopped, heart beating faster than he already was.

“I won’t do anything, promise. You’re avoiding me like the plague.” The other voice come, amused and scent making him so uncomfortable that he just wanted to fly away, far away from him.

Jimin didn’t say anything, looking around for Hoseok, but the other one just smile.

“Okay fine, I won’t move, let’s wait for your friend here, what’s your name?” He stays silent, fixing him, him scent wasn’t as potent anymore, but it didn’t change that he wanted him gone. They were another scent underlying his, a lot more pleasant and soft, but it was so little that Jimin couldn’t point it.

“That’s okay, I’m Sung Woon, Ha Sung Woon, I can tell that you know what I am, but I promise that I won’t do anything.”

He loose his scarf that Jimin never see him without, letting a bite on his neck where the scent gland was.

“What’s that ?” He makes the mistake to ask, seeing the other eyes widening in surprise.

“You don’t know ?” Jimin didn’t say anything, looking at him putting his scarf again.

“Are you an Awakener ?”

And Jimin step back, eyes widening, making Sung Woon moved away too, hand coming in front of him in defense.

“Okay, I stop, but if you need help or anything I’m here, I promise I already have a mate, I won’t hurt you” looking at him in the eyes and strangely this time Jimin wasn’t as afraid, maybe because his scent has because a little less present.

“A mate ?” he whispered, eyes still trying to search for his best friend.

“You really are an awakener.”

They see Hoseok running, breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, coming between the other and him without needing any explanation and putting a hand on Jimin waist.

“Now that your friend is here, you won’t mind if I ask to drink a coffee, just in the coffee shop in front of ? Your friend can come of course, I can feel the wave of murder from him.” He said smiling, a sweet smile that made Hoseok turn away from him to face Jimin who seems hesitant.

“I don’t know...”

“Okay, that’s okay, I won’t force you, but if my mate comes with me to a coffee would it be better, he’s an Omega like you.” So Jimin nod, he had search for one, in the past weeks, wanting to take hold of one like him, and maybe ask his question that were without answers.

“Good, I’ll text him.”

“You’re sure ?” Hoseok ask him, taking him by the shoulder, and meeting his worried gaze he just nod, they had talk about it before, the possibility to maybe found an Omega, like him, and Hoseok knew how Jimin was desperate for it.

They found themselves in the coffee, their orders in front of him, Sung Woon waiting outside, even with all the people there, he has insisted that it would be better. Hoseok had kept his hand in his, the entire time, grounding him.

“I just don’t know why I said yes…” he whispered.

“It’s okay, you will meet another omega, it could be beneficial.”

And it was, the moment Sung Woon enter, with a smiling man, he knows that he had made a good choice in coming.

The Omega name was Minjun, shorter than Jimin and cute, laughing behind his hand and smiling sweetly. He was an Awakener to, bitten 3 years ago, they didn’t talk much about their biology, more about school and themselves and Jimin was thankful for that.

When Hoseok stand up to pay and Sung Woon follow insisting that he had invited them. Minjun turn to him.

“If you needed advice or anything, I know it can be hard, I’m an Awakener too, so I’m here, okay ? And don’t worry about Woonie, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Laugh the other, smiling so warmly at the other that Jimin could practically scent their attachment for each other, and maybe he already did, he could now smell Minjun in Sung Woon, and Sung Woon in him… And it wasn’t a scent he wanted to stay close.

“He was smelling really bad last week” he asked hesitantly, regretting when he sees the too sweet smile that come in Minjun face.

“Oh, that’s normal, I was in heat, he stopped taking his pills for the weeks to help me, its normal because we’re mated, he won’t never hurt another omega, trust me.

Touching his own neck and smiling happily. He takes his phone putting his number there and hugged him.

When they part, Hoseok putting his arm around his shoulder, they walk back to their flat.

“What do you think?” he best friend asked, walking slowly side by side, Jimin unconsciously coming closer to Hoseok and smelling his almost non existent scent. And it was frustrating.

“That I’m not a monster” it makes Hoseok stoped it his track, taking Jimin shoulder and turning him to face him, face frowning.

“Of course you’re not ! “

Hoseok seems shocked that he would think that about himself, but he just laughs trying to sooth him, because for the first time, he was finally feeling better.

“Can we eat with Sung Woon on Monday, just one time ?” he asked looking up at him when they started walking again.

“Of course”


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch together wasn’t just for one time, Sung Woon had fit perfectly in their group, being a dancer and someone to befriend quickly, Jimin wanted to know him better, and Hoseok who had always wanted him to meet new people was happy to finally have someone to talk to other than himself.

In the beginning Sung Woon would come with coffee in his hand for the tree of them, staying to talk and advise about their choreography and Jimin was starting to ease around him more quickly that he would have thought.

In the cafeteria, he would stay with them, when Sung Woon wasn’t busy, like now sighing at them dreamily when Hoseok kept filling Jimin’s plate with food who would complain every time.

“I miss Minjun.”

They looked at him confused, Jimin chewing his meat and frowning at Hoseok when he gives him another piece.

“When I looked at you, I can’t stop thinking when I first saw him.” Signing again.

Jimin exchange a glance with Hoseok, who say smiling a little, not surprised at what the other was insinuating.

“We’re not that.” Turning to Jimin with a teasing smile.

“No offence Jiminie.” Laughing when the other shake his head a smile taking over his face.

“Not taken, Hoseok in just my best friend.” The younger said, looking up at Sung Woon, surprise clear in his face, nodding anyway.

“I mean, I think the entire campus think that you are together” making Jimin giggles and take sweetly a piece of meet that Hoseok gives him with his own chopstick, they like to play that game which makes any unwanted attention stay away.

But it seems to confuse Sung Woon more than he was, so Hoseok said.

“I want to fall in love and not just be in a relation, and it’s not really what people here are searching for, but most importantly, I don’t want anyone who would makes Jiminie stay away from me, he’s me son.” Making the other giggles behind his hand.

A hand on his chin and the elbow on the table, a dreamy look on his eyes.

“And I want a soulmate.” Say Jimin with a shy smile, looking at Sung Woon who gives him a smile that drop Jimin’s.

“You can have that, you know.” He said siting back on his chair.

“How ?”

But Sung Woon didn’t say anything else, taking his chopstick and continuing eating. the smile Sung Woon gives him was one of someone who knew something he didn’t, but he didn’t ask, knowing well that he has to wait.

“I don’t need a greater love, I just need love .”

Hoseok whine, Jimin hugging him with a laugh promises that it will happen. They eat after that, planning their future dreamily. Sung Woon smile never leaving his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

During all the time Sung Woon stay with them, he never touched Jimin.

“Because I can scent you with just a touch, and I don’t think you would be comfortable with that.”

They dance together with Hoseok, correcting each other move and cheering up each other. 2 months had passed since his Awakening, and he had never felt better.

Preparing for the showcase was tiring, sleeping late at night and practicing every moment, but with sweating he was feeling better.

At some point, when the stress becomes unbearable, they would join Sung Soon and Minjun in their ritual of going to a bar every Friday, Minjun has to hunt the internet to search one with decent lights because of Jimin’s fear but they made it.

The place was classy, a little show of, but the music was good, Jimin never drink outside of his apartment, and since the accident, he promised to never touch it again so it earns a pouting Minjun when he had first declined with a sorry smile.

Hoseok takes him to the dance floor, moving and laughing against each other, he was feeling like himself again, carefree, drunk on dancing, and himself. Before everything that happened.

Sometimes late at night, looking at the moon outside his window, he can feel the thing inside him that change, something stirring, he can feels the difference of what he was now, and it made him sick, he had cried silently the first few days when Hoseok can’t hear him, late at night when only the sky was here for him.

So tonight, he wanted to forget, forgot and dance.

It becomes their thing, dancing on Friday until the bar was closing, hunting clubs and bars in euphoria. It was what he needed when the showcase was approaching, and he was stressing a lot more.

He declines the drink every time scared to lose control, to not be able to feel his own body, and most of all to fall like the time he was locked. Minjun seems to know that when he smiles at him.

“It’s okay Jimin we’re here”

But he just smiles every time, going to dance. Dance and dance until he can’t stand on his feet anymore, but he was feeling better and that’s all he wanted.

It happened 2 weeks before the showcase. He was dancing with Hoseok on the dance floor, the bar was in the suburb of Seoul. The music was good, louder, but manageable, the lights enough that Jimin didn’t have to worry.

Hoseok had taken a break, letting Jimin on the dance floor like every night. He was tired too, but he was still feeling the stiffness in his muscle, so he needed more. He dances and dance, with Minjun, with strangers and alone. That’s when he smells it, a scent, potent, but it was nothing to what he had smelled on Sung Woon the first time, it was worse, so much worst that he had to put his hand on his nose, leaving the dance floor immediately, searching Hoseok or the others two, he asked for glass of water and send a message to his friend.

He drinks slowly, breathing with his mouth. The scent approached quickly keen and dangerous, but he ignored it, phone in hand, never turning to who it was, when a hand touched his waist

The scent was starting to fill his head like a snake crawling in his vein and starting to block his mind from any consciousness.

“Omega”

He stands up, wanting to stay in the bar, with other people close and feeling a somewhat security to know that if anything happened, people won’t let any aggression be done, he takes open his phone, messaging frenetically Minjun too, but the guy follows, insistent.

And Jimin panic, he rush toward the exit, the street was empty on this side of town except for some drunk people siting one the sidewalk, he passes them, running to the bus stop, heart beating in his chest wildly, seeing himself relax when the scent disappear.

He didn’t stop running, stopping at the bus stop, the road was empty, a superset still open on the other side, he checks the time for the bus and started to crossed the road to enter it when he was thrown to the ground, a body surrounding him in a second, he screams from the shock, his head banging against the ground violently, the smell enveloping him and making him whimpers.

“Let me go.”

He feels dizzy, from the impact or the smell he didn’t know, the guy was taller and builder than him, red eyes looking at him directly.

He feels himself paling, not knowing what he was looking at, the guy didn’t move looking at him with a wicked smile.

“Omega.”

The name seems to heat his body, his stomach buzzing and making him shiver from fear.

The guys seem drunk, approaching his face to his neck, but Jimin even in his state of panic, put his hand on his scent gland making the guy grumble with a frown. He looked at his eyes falling on his neck. And he started to shake when an evil smile spread on his face, he tries to kick him, to push him away, but it was like a dead weight on him, the heat in him started to grow, feeling something strange between his legs.

He opened his mouth to scream for help but the buy, but he’s on his mouth, he started to cry, never letting the man approaching his face, he was trying so hard to push him away, that he didn’t feel the man trying to moves his hand away from his neck.

In a moment of clearness, he hears a bike stopping a few meters away, but when he feels the weight on him disappears, and see the guy being thrown away from him, all he did was cower himself trembling.

Arm takes him in a hug, and in his state panic he tries to push them away until he smells the scent, floral. He tries to look at the person, eyes filling with tears, but his vision was blurred.

“It’s me, Taehyung, I’m here.”

He clings to him immediately, ears drumming with his heart, his deep voice soothing him slowly, and hand caressing is hair and back.

“I’m here Jimin, I’m here. “

His nose close to his neck, Jimin felt himself relax, the panics going away like a nightmare. He felt himself shift in the Beta lap before his arm picked him.

“Take him to a hotel Tae, and stay with him, now !“

In the numbness of his mind, he sees briefly, the guy tackles to the ground by another person, but he closes his eyes, burying himself in his neck.

He felt himself being sat on something, but he doesn’t move away, listening to the engine start.

“Hold me tight Jimin, okay ?”


	19. Chapter 19

Taehyung fells his arms tighten, and his body still trembling, the ride was slow, one hand on Jimin’s back when a red light stopped them trying to reassure him without doing an accident, he arrived safely to the closest hotel in the main road, the street empty, making everything easy for them.

“Everything is okay Jimin, I promise.”

Taehyung never stopped touching him, one of his hand on his back, keeping him in his hold, he was feeling his temperature rising every second, trying to hold it by scenting Jimin every second. From the reception to the room, he didn’t move Jimin from his neck, keeping his heat at just for a few more minutes.

“I want to go home, Taehyung, please.”

It was a whisper against his ear, small and vulnerable, so he kisses the top of his head, opening their doors with his given key.

“I know, but you can’t go out now, it’s dangerous.” Come his soothing voice, never letting go of him.

“Why ?”

Taehyung checks the room for any lingering scent before closing and locking the door behind him. Letting Jimin sat down on the couch who looks disturbed at the idea of leaving him.

“You’re going into a heat.”

Jimin shake his head, whimpering and trembling more and more with wave of soothing strange curling in his lower part.

“But I take the pills.”

He is letting himself curled in himself, shaking and letting Taehyung undress him, refusing to let of his pant, that the beta let him with.

“It’s not your fault Jiminie, it was the alpha who started it, it’s not your fault.”

Teahyung sat beside him, making him sit on his lap and hugging him gently, letting his scent him, Jimin instinct taking over slightly. His mind was still clear, but he was starting to feel the fogginess that he was told about.

“Everything would be okay, I promise.” But Jimin whimper, trembling from fear of what would happen, of the pain and the nightmare he had lived during his Awakening.

“I don’t want it to hurt, I don’t want it to happen again.”

He started to sob, but Taehyung shush him calmly, kissing his forehead, promising that it will not.

“I’m sorry, you will feel needy, and frustrated, and empty. It will hurt because it’s you first, but I promise that it would be shorter, and not like the Awakening, I promise. Everything would be okay, I’m here to make sure of it, okay, just to listen to my voice, I promise it would be okay. “

But quickly, Jimin started to feel the numbness in his mind, his hearing becoming an echo, it was like being under water, seeing and feeling everything in a haze. his gene seems to take control of his body, whimpering and trembling, soaking his jeans without knowing why, he’s was hot everywhere, like having a sun bath without the sun cream, he was literally burning.

In a moment of clarity where he feels himself being lied down on a bed, he thinks that is was better that the Awakening, but it doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

He has the slight feeling to experience the presentation again, but he knows it was not the case, he was feeling empty somewhere he didn’t want to think about. he never did anything there, never touch and he didn’t want to, feeling more horrified by the idea than by the burning fire eating him alive.

Trying to sit up, he sees his naked body, wearing just his brief and nothing help, the blanket was thrown on the floor. His eyes catch the sex toy that Jimin had thrown on the floor when Taehyung had brought them, back in their box on the nightstand.

There is still a feeling of emptiness, not just down there, but in his chest to like a gaping hollow open to the world to see.

Everything passes in a blur, of pain and frustration, sobbing and whimpering the whole time, sleeping when his body allowed him to, at some point he feel his hair being stroked and had a vague memory to have seen Hoseok smiled sadly at him, but he wasn’t sure anymore.

Taehyung stay close to him, taking him to the bath were even the hot water was feeling cold against his skin, and making him drinks water everything he woke up, he has drunk more water in those 4 days that he has in all his life.

Sometimes, when he was lucid enough, he was able to hear Taehyung voice outside the door, one time he recognized Namjoon calming voice and couldn’t help but whimper.

That day, he woke up to Namjoon changing the wet clothes on his forehead.

“It’s the end soon Jimin you’re doing so well.”

He opens his mouth to speak, having difficulties to keep his eyes open he keep them close, feeling a bottle against his mouth et drink, slowly before turning his head.

“I’m feeling safe around you.” He whispered, eyes still closed, but recognizing the scent.

“It’s normal, I’m mated that’s why.”

He didn’t say anything and Jimin mind was catching up to quickly to ask anything, so he goes back to sleep again with Namjoon hand caressing his hair.

At some point he smells Hoseok, late at night considering the darkness in his room, he called for him in a whimper who immediately take his hand when he try to reach for him.

“I’m here, Jiminie, I’m here.”


	21. Chapter 21

When he wakes up after 4 days, completely lucid, the first think he feels was the dampness of his sheath, he was naked and laying on a bed in a hotel room, vaguely remembering being put there but it doesn’t mean that he wasn’t lost.

There was a wetness on his legs, covered with something silk and sleek.

Teahyung enters when he was thinking of touching it or not but stopped when he see him approach. He helped him seat completely, and gives him a water bottle that he finished in one go

“How are you feeling ?”

“Cursed, like being lost in a desert without a source of water and… strange.”

His mind was still foggy, but he remembers what happens. Every detail of it, what he felt, what he did, the fire , the emptiness and Jimin didn’t hated it, it wasn’t something he had ever experienced before, but it wasn’t something he wanted to go through ever again either.

Taehyung nod, passing his hand on Jimin’s hair who close his eyes.

“You have to take a bath, Hoseok will come to help you, okay ?”

He nods, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter, he hears the door being opened and feet coming to them before seeing his best friend face. His hair was messy and his cloths letting them know that he had didn’t care what to wear. When he saw Jimin he broke down immediately, ugly sobs passing his mouth, Jimin spread his arms welcoming him in his embraces. They cry in each other’s arm, Hoseok trembling from the pent-up stress and fear of seeing his best friend in a state of craziness.

Jimin didn’t say anything, rubbing his back and caressing his hair. Taehyung letting them comfort each other’s and leaving the room in silence.

When Hoseok calm down, Jimin moved away, wiping his friend face with his hand. Small smile on his face and whispered.

“I’m sorry”

But Hoseok shake his head violently.

“ I’m sorry ! I didn’t see your messages in time, I’m so sorry, I …” he cry out.

“It’s okay, let’s not talk about that right now, okay, please ?”

He hesitates but nod a sad frown on his lips that Jimin rub with his thumb, Hoseok help him to the shower, staying if he needed anything, when he finished, hair damp, Hoseok give him a box full of water bomb.

“Choose one”

He takes a purple one that smells like musk, he was exhausted but feeling Hoseok hugging him ad can’t help but snuggle into him.

They stay like that waiting for the bomb to do his work before Hoseok step back and help him to enter the tub.

They watch Taehyung clean the room, opening the windows and calling the service to change the sheets.

“What was that ?”

Pointing to his legs who seems to have more of the sleek thing.

“I dint really understand but apparently, it’s like… a lubrifiant that your body product when you’re in heat.”

He shivers, washing his legs again with tears in his eyes. He was felling degusted, but he didn’t speak and take Hoseok hand in his.

“ The spell of the water bomb will lessen your own smell, Taehyung picked the most potent one.”

Jimin didn’t say anything, closing his eyes, he was tired. So tired

“I’m sorry that I didn’t see your message before it happened, when saw it you were gone, Minjun was the only one able to smell the other guy so we follow it, but when we were there, an Alpha was taking care of the guy.”

“What happens exactly? I never miss my pills” he asked sleepily.

“I know and it’s not your fault, the Alpha missed his for a week It’s what induced him to a rut, it’s apparently the same thing than a heats for omega, slightly different, and because you were a single omega there your biology just trace with him.” Making Jimin nods with a sigh.

“I hate it, I hate so much all of this” And Hoseok wanted to say more but all he could was to stay by his side, looking at his tired and pale face.

“I know…”

He caresses his hair, soothing and so calming, feeling him drift a little, but before he could fall asleep with Hosoek by his side, he felt Taehyung coming back.

“Your heat was pretty intense but its normal because it was your first, nothing to worry, Namjoon will come back soon with some clothes so you can return home.”

He nods, eyes still close before sighing, trying to stand, Hoseok help him, rinsing and giving him a bathrobe before draining the tub.

Jimin was feeling weak enough that he has to support himself on Taehyung to the bed where he sit down.

“You need to eat, so Jungkook went to buy something that your stomach won’t reject, it happened sometime after a heat.”

Hoseok come back, and sit next to him, no one said a word like waiting for a bomb to explode so he sigh.

“I’m okay, just tired and lost, but I’m okay”

Jimin takes his best friend’s hand going to lie down and taking Hoseok with him. They didn’t say anything, just taking in each other comfort. When there was a knock on the door after twenty minutes, they stand up, looking at Namjoon entering with a bag in his hand that he gives to Taehyung before coming to Jimin.

“ How are you feeling ?” the Alpha asked, coming closer.

“ Tired but good.” he whisper, making the other nod. He felt the other calming scent feeling his lungs without being pungent, it was soothing, like Taehyung scent but so much calmer.

Like a drug.

“I didn’t expect to meet again in those circumstance, but I’m glad to know that so far everything is okay.”

And Jimin wanted to snort bitterly but didn’t.

“How did you find me ?” He asked instead.

“Our pack makes round every night for avoiding those types of aggression, we’re not the only one, with the increments of Alpha, it’s hard to keep up”

Jimin nod, asking hesitantly something that had kept his mind swirling in fear during days.

“Where is he ? the Alpha ?” he asked finally after a moment of hesitation.

“Away from you, he wanted to know what would happen if he stopped taking the pills… it won’t happen again, he learns his lesson.”

He nods again, putting his head on Hoseok shoulder, who pass his arm in his wrist and Jimin felt secure, at least it was what he tried to tell himself. When Namjoon said.

“Sung Woon, do you trust him ?”

He nods, not knowing when this was going.

“You can be scented by an alpha if his mate is okay with that, it would send away any other alpha immediately. You should talk to him or another alpha that you have trust into.”

Alpha smell makes him uncomfortable, even Sung Soon had never touched him, he didn’t how he would ask to anyone. So he ask, chewing on his lips.

“Can’t it be dangerous ?” hopping for a yes so he didn’t have to ask, because at the moment he didn’t want any one scent in him.

“Not at all, not with a friend at least, and it could be just on occasion like when you go out, for don’t be accosted by alpha.”

Hoseok step aside when Taehyung ask him to come with him, taping Jimin’s thing before leaving the room.

“Where are they going ?”

“Jungkook must be downstairs with the food, you’re too early in your heat to let any unmated alpha near you normally in a pack it would be okay but Jungkook always makes sure. He’s the one who helps the guy the other night, do you remember anything ?”

He shakes his head, asking how he would go home if he couldn’t be near alpha ?

“Don’t worry, Taehyung had taken his car, we’ll drop you to your door, don’t worry. try to stay home until Saturday, to stabilize your biology.”

His eyes widen in horror, jumping from the bed on shaky legs, and searching for his phone who was lying on the couch.

He had completely forgotten about the showcase and when he opened his phone, he was welcomed with more than 200 messages in the group chat, he sends one immediately saying that he would be back tomorrow.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea”

Namjoon read his message an uneasy expression on his face.

“I’ll ask Sung Woon for the scent, he would help me, I can’t drop the showcase, it’s just not possible.”

Namjoon sigh, but nod anyway opening the door when it knocks again

They eat with small talk, filling Jimin plate again and again that he has to complete about never fitting for the showcase in time.

He learns more about them, that pack was the equivalent of community, they were not the only one in Korea, multiple pack in every city, sometimes more than two, but they were to little too stay away from each other. The Jeon pack being the most important one, they all decide to move their but keeping an independence. Namjoon would be the right hand of the future pack alpha who was and Alpha too, Taehyung was learning to be a Healer with another Beta named Seokjin.

Apparently, they never had to take human medicine and had always taken help by nature.

“You can come one day, just to knows them, you would be welcomed, everyone knows each other so a new face is always like a ray of sunshine”

He didn’t want to, hating to have attention on him, but didn’t say anything.

When they finish, Taehyung packed everything with the help of Hoseok, and Namjoon turn to Jimin when he takes his sweat that the Alpha had brought him.

“Just for the road would you let me scent you ?” and Jimin looks up at him with something settling in him, and it wasn’t something he really wanted to feel.

“But you have someone, would it be bad for your mate ?” he didn’t understand much about all of the mate thing, but he knew that he didn’t want any other Alpha scent near him other than Namjoon’s.

And knowing that someone could kill him after been scented wasn’t really he wanted right now.

“Yoongi would kill me if I don’t.”

So Jimin nod, hesitantly, hating the part in him who was too happy about that, like it was something he couldn’t control. And Taehyung take him by the waist immediately.

“Because it’s your first time your body can react violently.”

When Namjoon approach, Jimin didn’t feel the fear, it wasn’t like Sung Woon too, more a sense of protectiveness, his scent was pleasant, like a parent with his child. So when Namjoon touch his neck, long finger caressing his skin just a little, he fills the heat in his chest growing, it was different, like covering himself with a blanket, or hurt his hand with a warm mug. It was pleasant.

When he steps back, Jimin had put all his weight on Taehyung who didn’t let go, and he feels himself brushing and step aside.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s normal, how do you feel ?”

Jimin wanted to say so much, but his mind was foggy, and the only words that come out of his mouth were as simple as he had been drugged

“Good, I feel safe.”

“It’s good, it’s supposed to be.”

They depart after that, Taehyung staying closer and Hoseok never letting go of his hand, they didn’t meet any alpha on the road and step inside their apartment safely. The entire way he had feels the scent conforming him.

When they had to say goodbye, Taehyung hugged him tightly, a small smile playing on his face.

“I might come back to see you.”

And Jimin giggle, a first since the beginning of all of this and that make them smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoseok follows Taehyung silently, not knowing why he had to quit his best friend’s side when he needed the most, he would have fought if it wasn’t for the tired look in Taehyung’s face, he was as exhausted as him, not sleeping correctly for 4 straight days put a toll on both of them, they had taken turns staying up late for Jimin. Sometimes together when the sob and whimper of the Omega was too much.

But now it has passed, all they wanted was to sleep for the next week.

The guilt and the terror had made him break down, 4 days of pent up stress and frustration over the situation had been enough, and he knew that the Beta didn’t need him to complain to make it more exhausting.

When they enter the lift, small and needing some renovation, he leans against one of the walls, thinking of a way to buy some chocolate to Jimin’s who would feel better because it always does. He was already figuring a way to not leave him alone when they would be home and turn to Taehyung to ask if they could stay behind.

But when he turns to Taehyung and meet his eyes already boring into him, making him cower into himself. He knew that it could wait. The gaze was heavy, too heavy to just be something casual, searching in him for an answer that the beta seems to want.

“Answer me sincerely, and don’t lie.” And maybe Hoseok felt himself cower in himself but keep his gaze in the other one.

“What ?”

His eyes stare at him a long moment before he opens his mouth, and Hoseok already knew what he would ask.

“Did you feel it ? “

Hoseok fixes him, not knowing what to say. Because he never had to answer that question before. He wanted to ignore it, shrugging and pretending that he was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about, it could be easier to just look away, but his eyes were waiting for an honest answer.

An answer that he couldn’t give so he didn’t say anything.

Strangely, this time Hoseok didn’t feel any danger, his heart hadn’t beaten hours before, his body wasn’t even tense entering the bar and it was a first, and maybe not the last. He had enough time to think about it, but the most he thinks the most he was clueless.

Maybe because it was a biological thing, something that Hoseok instinct wasn’t able to feel, or maybe their biology wasn’t considered as a danger, and responding to a rut by a heats was just normal even when the person himself didn’t want to but in any case it was disconcerting to know that this type of accident would happen and Hoseok could never feel it.

It was normal in a sense, he wasn’t supposed to feel it to begin with.

So he just fixes him, heart beating so fast he was feeling it his troth and stomach tightening in a knot, he was nervous, afraid, a mix of feeling that didn’t get well together. And if his stomach wasn’t empty, he would have empty it on the floor.

He didn’t want to acknowledge Taehyung question, making it more real to accept that he was maybe different.

“Did you feel that Jimin was in danger ?”

That maybe he was not an anomaly, and maybe he wasn’t.

Hoseok feels his heart beat faster if it was even possible, feeling himself tremble from the inside, he feels himself lost control, the need to cry and scream was getting stronger but strangely, he wanted to be hold in Jimin arm where he feels the most secured, even if the boy couldn’t even hurt a fly.

But he stays stoic, making sure not to show his emotion. He wanted to know if he was obviously in his panic, normally his face was an open book but at the moment he was painting himself mentally for the effort to stay impassible.

He wanted to know if it was normal to feel those dangers, if he wasn’t just a paranoid guy who could see the future, but all his question was dying on his tongue, because even if another gene existed, it doesn’t mean people with power like his was walking on the street so he shake his head instantly, afraid.

“No, why would I ?”

And Taehyung didn’t look away, scanning him, never letting his expression change, and Hoseok was starting to fear, but when the door of the lift opens, he turned away, Hoseok following behind, silent and pale like the death. He could be death for all he knows.

Taehyung stopped suddenly in his track in the middle of the hall, turning to him, expression softer than before.

“I won’t force you to say anything, I know how it’s hard to admit that you’re different, but the thing you have has a name and I know someone who can help you, if you want. And maybe have all the answer to your question.”

He looked at him longer, seeing his expression change from troubled to resign, and nod. Slowly letting his fear and doubt show to the Beta who didn’t say anything, looking at him with a reassuring smile and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry and trust me from now on.”

And Hoseok wanted to trust him even when he was feeling otherwise.


	23. Chapter 23

Jungkook had never hated being an Alpha before, he grew up proud and honored to be one. He had the force, the capacity to support anyone, he could help and protect what was his. He had a lot of reason to love being an Alpha and going to hunt with his father and helping the little pup to defend themselves was one of them.

When he was younger, he would be excited every time he would see his jawline appear more and more, smiling in the mirror giddily. He was a cute child, the type to have the entire neighborhoods dotting on him just because of his cuteness, the Noonas smiling and giving him candies that they would buy it the city just for him.

But Jungkook was also a lonely child, because of his position of future pack Alpha, even if he had Yoongi whom he had looked at a lot, but when he was quickly sent to the city at the age of 11, growing with humans who hadn’t any smell if it wasn’t for their perfume, it was lonely. He grew there, between buildings and dogs, between horns and late train. It was noisy and full of people, but lonely, nonetheless.

He had never complained, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t hate it. He missed his friend, his family, his forest, his home, in a sense he missed himself.

Between humans and him, he was slowly forgetting who he was, forgetting the Pack and his responsibilities, forgetting the pup, the hunt, the way had lived before, but it didn’t mean that he was more free, he was just wrapped in a world who would never accept him, and who would never complete him

He had managed to create a semblance of life, that is, until his first rut, it was painful as hell, even when he was told, he couldn’t prepare himself for what it really was. He was just 16. Alone in a room that was reeking of human, an empty smell that wasn’t what his Alpha was searching for. He had hated it, but he was proud, because now, he could give his pack was they were expecting him to, he could be who he really was and follow what he should.

But then, when he was just 19, the virus comes, and kills some of his friends. He remembers, being in the middle of the forest, digging with bare hand and tears blinding his sight, his father had to step up to make him calm down. Because he had lost the first time and it wouldn’t be the last.

Even when he knew that he couldn’t have done anything to stop it, it didn’t matter, he was an Alpha and an Alpha wasn’t supposed to lose his loved one.

When they heard of the first aggression, it was 6 months later, the virus had calmed down, victims being outnumbered, but death slowing his process, and Packs of the world were slowly recovering of their lost one, so when they heard of the massive Awakening of 16 people, 16 Omegas, he see red.

It was the first time he let his Alpha take control, he didn’t remember much of that day just that some Alpha of his pack had to stop him before killing anyone.

But it was too late, the humans were there, at least what was remaining of them, the Omegas was put into therapy, explained to what happens, and when Jungkook see one of them broke down at his feet, he remembers the feeling of hopelessness gripping him to the core, the sadness of not being able to do anything, the guilt of being one of like their aggressor. He was 20 when he first hates himself.

Because it was an Alpha, one like him, an Alpha.

One who apparently hadn’t control and destroy an entire life, he wanted to shred to tears, but he didn’t, suppressing his anger and hate, and coming back to the city, and this time too he was alone.

That’s how everything started, the first week he was alone, survey road after road, street after street, in search of any Outsider Alpha, he would find some in the middle of biting, some had already done their dead and he had to pick up the pieces, hand trembling in anger and forgiveness. It was awful, but he never cried.

His pack, his lovely pack had joined him after some weeks, most of them had never put a foot in the city, it was hard, taking care of them and trying to find the Outsider, but he made it and slowly with the help of those Alpha he was able to see the world differently. And Jungkook would never be so thankful.

His 21st birthday was near when he met Namjoon, the Alpha was an Outsider too, coming from overseas after an entire life already written for him, he was kind, controlled, and most of all he was what Jungkook was searching for him if he even lost control, Namjoon was everything he was not.

So when Namjoon stop him one night, after day and day of following him wherever he went and ask with a dimple smile if they needed his help. Jungkook had accepted without hesitation, but it wasn’t without an offer.

So when he asks with hesitation if the Outsider would stay by his side until the end of this bloodshed, because it was one in his eyes, he was relieved when the other smiled and nodded.

They had taken the road together, going to other cities. Sometimes, calling for another Pack when it was necessary, they were a team.

Taehyung had joined later when his healing was on point, a new source of life in the middle of the destruction Jungkook had taught.

But looking at them now, the two bickering over the last piece of meat in the middle of the night, Jungkook had never been so thankful to all of them.

Because with them, he was able to hate himself a little less.

And like Yoongi liked to say.

“You can hate yourself all you want, if just one person loves you, you are someone to be loved.”


	24. Chapter 24

Jimin had been nervous since he enter the place, but 10 minutes before the showcase started, he has a feeling that he might pass out from nervousness. The audience was full of family and friend, some shooting name and others with panel in hands.

Dancers and artists had filed the backstage, edgy, but excited waiting for the showcase to start.

And Jimin could see the happiness of this day in their faces.

The Omega had prepared longer than the others, staying late at the studio and practicing until his body could dance eyes closed and most of the time, he would do it alone.

Knowing how Hoseok would be ready to mess his schedule to help him if he knew how late he was in his learning, he had skipped some classes to catch up that he had missed during his heat, and even if he knows that he couldn’t forget the step because he was prepared enough, he was nervous nonetheless.

Hoseok had said multiple time that he just had to be confident, to follow what he had learned, but he can’t, not when he was able to feel something missing in him.

He had checked himself multiple time in the mirror, Minjun and Hoseok had helped him pick his outfits, all white and ample, his blond had been dyed the day before with the help of Hoseok, and were now shining in the lights, he was irresistible, even he was able to see that. Cheek blushing to the appreciative eyes looking at him, but it wasn’t that, he knew that he hadn’t missed anything, his scarf was in his hand, he had checked with the sound producer if his song was ready, everything was clear, but he was couldn’t point what was wrong.

Because something was definitively wrong.

So when Sung Woon approach, smile on his face, Jimin own face change to a frown, knowing exactly what was missing.

He had accepted to be scented the next day of his heat, just for good measure and with the insistence of Namjoon and Taehyung, Sung Woon had been understanding, with a smiling Minjun who had hugged him after “because you smell just like my mate” and even when Minjun had insisted that it was okay, Jimin had been grateful, if not a little uneasy with the smell clinging to him for two days straight.

After that day he hadn’t asked, but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to, the feeling of being vulnerable when so many eyes were looking at him was unsettling, and he hadn’t felt this way before in his life.

Like eyes was boring into his soul.

Jimin was never a dependent person, at least never an insecure one, he had asked for help before, had even admitted his lost sometimes during dance practice, but he had never needed a reassurance, a presence next to him like a hand on his shoulder to guide him, and it was unsettling.

His biology or whatever was making him weak.

So when he waited for his turn in the backstage, he was buzzing, chewing his lips covered with gloss, gaining a glare from Minjun who hurry to apply some again.

“It would be okay, you practice, you know every movement, trust yourself”

But he didn’t trust himself, not for this, not when he was alone and without anyone to protect him from his own biology who was taking over himself.

He breath in and out, tune them out, trying hard but failing to concentrate on his performance. He didn’t even remember when it was supposed to be his turn.

He had done it before, it wasn’t new, going to stage and dealing with nervousness was something he was used to do, he had danced in the middle of the crowd in the street, joined amateur on the spot, but right now it was like he couldn’t do it.

So he closed his eyes who were supposed to be open during the performance and enter the stage, tuning out sound and sight, he had worked his expression, had perfected it during night in front of the mirror, and he had been so happy to show it to Hoseok who had clapped before taking him in a crushing hug, but he couldn’t concentrate on that.

When the music start, he sat down, scarf on his shoulder, waiting for the music for the first note of the piano begin and when they filled the room, he stands up.

The dance was graceful and mesmerizing. Smooth movement and hitting every beat with finesse.

Like water falls and flying bird.

His silver hair catching the light, his shirt mowing with his movement and letting his stomach show, his bare feet were barely touching the ground, Jimin was letting his body taking over the song, letting himself relax, his mind going quiet.

When the song reaches the end and his performance, a smile instantly tried to break in his face, listening to the public who seems to like it. He turns away quickly, reaching the backstage in quickly before being put in a group hug, he giggles, sweating but shy. Recognizing the scent immediately.

“Jiminie, you’re an angel, you fall on my heart, it was so pure, so … angelic.”

The dancer giggles, letting his body fall against Taehyung, who didn’t let go of him, before Hoseok take him in hug, and kiss him on his forehead.

“Hyung ! I’m sweaty !” trying to get away from the other lips, giggling in their hug when the other tighten his arms around him.

“I don’t care, you were amazing, it was wonderful Jimin, The best performance !”

He was feeling giddy and happy opening his arm to a smiling Namjoon who take him without touching his neck.

“Your incredible you know that. Hoseok had told us about your dancing, but he forgot to tell us how much you were good.”

The alpha was smiling, letting his dimple show, ruffling Jimin’s hair who was madly blushing. Ignoring the compliment, he turns to the two of them, smiling so widely that it hurt his cheeks.

“What are you doing here ? How did you know ?”

“Hoseok had said last time about your showcase so here we are, did you like the surprise ?”

And Jimin take them in a group hug, laughing in their ear with happiness buzzing in his vein.

“I love it !”

And he did, he loved it, this moment, when he could forget everything.


	25. Chapter 25

After they change properly, and joined the others who was waiting for them, they go to a small restaurant, letting the two dancers choose anything. They eat between laughter and smile, Minjun and Sung Woon had joined them later, the table fool of plate and glasses, bottle of Soju that Jimin didn’t touch, too happy to feel drunk.

“Jungkook wanted to come, more to see if you were okay, but he couldn’t.”

He blushed, suddenly shy to know that someone cared for him. He wanted to thank the other Alpha since the beginning, but he never knew how to and never think to actually ask to meet him.

“You should meet him, he’s totally your type.” Said an amused Hoseok next to him, his arm never leaving his shoulders, he kicks him under the table, ignoring his protest.

“What it’s true ! He’s cute, with a body of a Greek sculpture, totally your type, and taller than you.”

“Shut up Hyung ! “ They laugh, cooing at his blush before talking about their past weeks, it was carefree, laugh and smile covering their face, Jimin had never been so happy in so long that he was dreading the moment when they should have to separate.

In the middle of everything, he turn to Namjoon, putting his chopstick down, he hadn’t heat so much since his high school graduation.

“How was your baby, Namjoon Hyung ?”

The Alpha smiles immediately, sorting a picture of a 4 months long ultrasound, and Jimin was amazed looking at it.” He never had seen a pregnancy so closely, the last birth in his circle was when he was a kid, so looking at the picture of a so small baby was amazing.

“They would be here soon, I’m so excited.” Jimin looked up to a dreamy look in Namjoon eyes, it was endearing.

“He can’t stop talking to the baby, it’s sickening.” comes Taehyung complain, sighing so loudly with a smile breaking on his face who said otherwise

They stay late, plate empty and stomach full, chatting and laughing until the Beta whine that they had to drive home.

“You can stay, Hoseok and I can share a bed. We have a couch too.”

But Namjoon shake his head, a hand coming to pat Jimin shoulder.

“We don’t want to intrude, and I think you had seen enough of our face”

“I love to see you, Hyung and I promise you don’t intrude, you are welcome if you want.”

But when he seems hesitant, Jimin grin wining a doubtful gaze from Hoseok.

“And I promise in the morning Hoseok would do his special recipe of waffle, they’re amazing ! “

So they found themselves in his apartment, Taehyung listing every waffle he had eaten in his life, and describing his favorite one.

The long day had tired them, but even when they found themselves on the couch, peeled against each other, Jimin trying not to fall asleep because he had to put the other to bed and give a change of outfit to the other two, he couldn’t help but think that he could live with being what he was, if he could forgotten for the rest of his life like he had forget for the last few hours.


	26. Chapter 26

When Yoongi was 4 years old, he takes a baby in his arm for the first time, it was red, with wrinkled and ugly. Too small in his small arm and too strange for him to not cry when the thing had moved.

He was just a child, and he couldn’t think of the baby other than like a monster who would eat him alive, he had tried to give it back to his mother, whimpering when she just smiled, but when she said that it was his baby brother, a new sibling, that Yoongi was no longer alone, he had looked him with wide eyes still afraid and had approached the thing hesitantly close to his face.

The scent was strange, unfamiliar, his mother’s scent was enveloping the fluffy blanket enveloping the baby hiding his own scent completely like a protection against the world, but then he smells it, the comfort, the warm scent of his own, like something who belonged. And Yoongi was confused, because it happened just with his father and mother, but this... thing, that he had a hard time wrapping his mind into was now also his.

“Why did he smell like us ?” His mother has kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear.

“Because it’s your baby brother, his name is Jungkook.”

Unconsciously he was scenting the baby, thoughtful of covering the baby own scent, arm wrapping carefully around the little body, who seems to appreciate the scenting.

He had said his name multiple time, testing it on his tongue, calling him and giggling when the baby seems to smile.

“I’m Yoongi, nice to meet you.”

It was nice indeed, they grew together, attached to the bones and never part if it wasn’t for their parent tired to seeing them together. When Yoongi had to get wood, Jungkook followed him with his short leg of a two year old, when Yoongi had to help his grandmother, Jungkook would stay by his side looking with wide eyes and imitating him when he can.

Slowly, their biology caught them, Jungkook would be an Alpha, the Pack can see it in him, he would be the next in line, and Yoongi had been somehow about that, he had seen his parents grew apart, and he didn’t want that for his baby brother. He deserved the Great Love, the one who stays by his side no matter what, an equal.

Yoongi had been used to be the one who reaps what others didn’t want. He never had the greater role, he was the oldest, but an Omega and even if the Pack was trying to leave with the modernity, old habit was hard to ride off. He knew that he just has to find someone and live his life, but he couldn’t, he never wanted to be the Pack Leader but if it was to lesser the burden on Jungkook shoulder, he would.

Not being able to take this role was another thing.

When Jungkook was sent to the city alone, he just knew that he had to do something, in the end, even if the Pack Alpha was supposed to choose Jungkook, it didn’t mean Yoongi couldn’t do anything.

So he had tried, taking matters in hands, trying to put up, going to the hunt when he was 10 years old, starting to join the training time, and nobody stopped him, not even Jungkook who has a proud smile on his face seeing him win against some Alpha, he tried so hard to just tell his father that he could, that at least give him some of the burden. But his effort, his sweat, his hopes and dreams chatter when he turned 16, all of it turn to ash in one night.

He had wake up hot, and he knew what it was, at that time, Jungkook and him were used to seeing each other every week, Yoongi coming every Friday night to sleep in the same bed, scenting each other, whispering that they were not alone, never. That at least even if they grew alone, they had each other.

But this Friday, he wakes up different, pain, sweat, and silk covering him, it was hell.

And the reminder of his mother staying with him was what make him shut down. In his entire life he had never cried from despair, but that day, he did. Ignoring his mother when she whispers world of comfort. He wanted to be alone. Alone.

In a sense it was his dream chattering, his biology reminding that he couldn’t hope much, that his effort didn’t matter. His father was not a conservative, he would have never let Yoongi in hunt if he was, but Yoongi had hoped that he could be better than the predecessor, but now he knew, he wouldn’t, because he expected Jungkook to make the right decision.

So when Yoongi wake up a few days later, Heat gone and trembling from cold, he didn’t move, refusing to get outside, being remind with their eyes what happened wasn’t something he wanted.

He had stayed in bed the whole weeks, eating what his mother put in front of him when he couldn’t hold back the hanger, but ignoring most of the time any voice and smell. But when the second weeks end, he was yanked from the bed by Jungkook, an angry Jungkook, his baby brother always smiling and laughing was angry, frowned eyebrows, and set jaw, tall enough to look at him in the eye. And for the first time, even if Jungkook hadn’t present yet, Yoongi fill himself cowering because of his biology.

“You’re doing it wrong Hyung, you’re not just an omega, didn’t you always say that it’s called subgender for a reason ? So what you’re an Omega, your fierce before that, you’re proud and you’re my Hyung, your subgender don’t define you !”

And he cried, Yoongi had cried in front of his baby brother for the first time, in the 12 years, he had met him he didn’t remember breaking down before him, it was scary even for him. Jungkook had panicked, the angry graze melting in widen eyes, but Yoongi had taken him in a hug, clutching to him, and saying “sorry, sorry, please forgive me for being weak” in every gesture.

But Jungkook was so mature, had grown up faster than Yoongi remember and had just said with a gentle smile.

“You know, I can be your pillar has much you can be mine, I can’t rule this pack alone, I want to do this together, you, me and our future mate, so don’t worry, just wait for me to be a real adult, okay ?”

Yoongi, tears till in his eye lid, had fixed him, still sad for all of this, still wanting to never give this burden to his brother, and still bitter for his presentation, but he nods, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Okay, if you’re happy.”

“Don’t leave me, and I would be happy all my life.”

And they didn’t, they routine continue, until now.

Now he didn’t know if he still wanted to stay in his life. Yoongi was in front the door trying to get out for the last ten minutes, but blocked by an angry Jungkook, who had surpassed him by a whole head, glaring at him with those bunny faces, it was ridiculous.

He had a lot of time to get used to his crap, Jungkook can be sweet like he can be a total jerk sometimes, but he was never that and Yoongi wasn’t understanding where this was coming from. Jungkook refused him to go to the city because of the Alpha aggression, but he has nothing to fear about that, even his stomach wasn’t showing yet. He loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes his protectiveness was going overboard, even Namjoon was better.

Yoongi just wanted to break his neck and maybe his own for good measure, if it wasn’t for his belly. He could wait give birth and hunt him down. That idea was sounding strangely amazing.

He sighs deeply and patiently looked him in the eyes.

“Jungkook, let me go to the city.”

“You don’t have to, I’ll go, what do you need?” His voice was like a whine, wanting to make Yoongi understand something without able to say it, and Yoongi wasn’t his brother for nothing.

“Jungkook.”

But he didn’t listen already turning away to put his shoes on. Yoongi didn’t wait, take him by the collar of his shirt and stopping him from going outside.

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me what’s wrong.”

Because he knew, he knew if it wasn’t for something Jungkook would never stop him and he was right, seeing the fear, the uncertainty in his eyes. He sighs, taking the Omega in his arm, letting him scent him, he sighs melting slowly against Yoongi and didn’t let go.

Sometime, Yoongi was upset at night, thinking about when the baby would be born, how Jungkook would react, would he be upset, would he be sad to not be the only one to be loved, his brother grew too much attached to him, it didn’t matter to him, but he fears for their mates, he didn’t want to be part of a family drama so he prayed some time to give his brother a mate who take his entire attention and love. And love him as much back.

He takes him to the couch, taking his face in his hand and ask.

“What’s wrong ?”

And Jungkook sigh again, eyes closed, and expression defeated, putting his forehead on his shoulder, Yoongi knew it wasn’t something pleasant.


	27. Chapter 27

Going to class again had been a semblance of normality.

Nothing special, nothing different from the ordinary and it helped Jimin to never think again of his biology, it wasn’t that he was avoiding it, but thinking that he wasn’t completely human wasn’t something any person want to think about.

So he avoided it like the plague.

Hoseok had understood and didn’t bring it again, even when Jimin take the pills with closed eyes or when he turned down any guys or girl in the club, Hoseok wanted to confront him but he didn’t.

The hardest part was trying to see Taehyung less and less, he had taken the habit to come visit them often, staying in their couch, exploring the outside world was what keep him away from his home, Namjoon on the contrary was too busy with everything to come, in a sense Jimin was grateful, the Beta could be a genius, but he had the mental stability of a child so it wasn’t hard to take him away from thing Jimin didn’t want to talk about, contrary to Namjoon

The alpha had fixed him a long moment, when he came a few weeks later, eyes boring into him like dagger, but never saying anything, it had been enough for the Omega to know the he had to avoid him. And so he did.

And he was good at it, he succeeds to forgot at least a little, but every morning when he takes the pills the reality come again.

Restraining his thought become a habit, not looking at himself in the mirror or avoiding any potent smell and turning his eyes when he would see an ABO in the street was becoming his life. And it wasn’t hard

But one day, weeks after the showcase when he wakes up sweating and hot, sick and tired, the first thought was “I can’t go to the doctor”

He stay in bed all day, thinking and wondering if it was his life now, not going to any hospital wasn’t an option, but what if he had an accident ? what about when he would die ?

But later, when Hoseok come back after a long day of practice, he couldn’t stop himself but ask, face flushed red and forehead moister.

“What will happen if I need to the to the hospital? I can’t go anywhere right ?”

And Hoseok, worried had checked his forehead, frowning at the burning skin.

“Did you take any medicine? Did you even eat?”

And Jimin shake his head, because why would he ? Didn’t his body was supposed to heal himself ? He has a super healing power didn’t he ?

“Jimin, I know all of this is all too much, but…”

He shut up, seeing the look on Jimin face and turn away, taking him by the hand and guiding him on the counter where he set him down, they stay silent. Hoseok making porridge, and Jimin trying hard not to get in his head again.

But smelling Hoseok cooking, and filling his hand in his hair, he sighs. It was like before and Jimin was a little relieved.

That night, hour after bedtime, the two lying down on Jimin’s bed with the lamp on, Hoseok had asked, in a whisper hoping that the Omega was asleep.

“If I’m like you, would you feel better?”

Jimin had froze at those words, waiting for Hoseok to say more, but when he felt him put his face on his neck, afraid of his friend’s reaction, he knew Hoseok wouldn’t say more, so moving away, he get up and looks at him with wide eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

But Hoseok stay quiet, making Jimin worry, he wanted to seek warmness in hos best friend hold but instead takes Hoseok hands in his, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Hoseok?”

The other didn’t look at him, frowning and pouting so cutely, a sight that his best friend show so rarely and often it means that the older was hurtling. Too deeply.

“I’m sorry it’s just… I see you destroy yourself and I can’t think of anything else…”

“What do you mean?” The omega ask when the other didn’t continue. He squeezes his hand, meeting finally his sad eyes and Jimin wanted to cry in frustration of not doing things right.

“I see you Jimin, I see you every day, when you don’t look at yourself in the mirror, even in dance practice. When you avoid any physical contact with anyone except me, even Sung Woon had noted it, I see when you don’t smile, so don’t say otherwise.”

Jimin had dropped his head, lower lips trembling, trying hard not to cry. His throat tight and heart dropping in his stomach.

“You’re not different Jimin, even if developed your sense and that you feel otherwise, you’re not different, and if you think you are, then I would ask Namjoon to bite me too, so we can be different together.” But Jimin shakes is hand violently, hand clutching the other tightly.

“Don’t do that.” He was crying, silent tears flowing down his heated cheeks.

“I’m not blackmailing you Mochi, I want you to see that there is nothing wrong, I don’t fucking care about your subgender, your you, your my Jimin.”

And Jimin let the tears fall, silent, mouth close, Hoseok take him in a hug, whispering in his ear again and again so can Jimin would never forget.

“You’re my Jimin.”


	28. Chapter 28

They wake up the next morning with swollen eyes and puffy face, no one said anything, but they stay close, Jimin never leaving his friend’s side during breakfast, with his hand constantly touching Hoseok who finally take it in his before eating. They didn’t talk, going on the couch and cuddling in silence. They stay like that a long moment lost in their thought seeking comfort in each other’s.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence, since high school, Hoseok had always been Jimin’s comfort. He couldn’t stay away from him, not when his emotion and feelings were a mess.

Hoseok helped him to think straight, he had learned to ask for helped when needed, and he never did otherwise, not when his friend was an anchor. He had been there when life was turning away from him, and he knew that even if he rejects him, Hoseok will make sure he’s okay.

So when he feels him moved away a little, and hand playing with his hair stopping. He looked up, meeting his eyes, knowing well that whatever he would say was something he was thinking of for a long time.

“Do you want to go there ? in their pack ?”

Jimin stay quiet, looking back at the black screen of the TV.

Hoseok had always been correct, it was small occurrence that make him to believe his friend completely, so he wanted to say yes. To follow him whenever he wanted because Hoseok would never hurt him but…

It’s not that he wasn’t curious, he has been since the beginning, since Taehyung had talked about it nonstop, incessant discussion about the pack, even Sung Woon, an Outsider since his childhood had said to go there once in his life.

But he knew why Hoseok wanted to go there, so he stays quiet, hand coming to take the others.

“I don’t know” comes his answer in a whisper not looking up from the screen of the tv.

“I’ll come with you, we could take my car like a small trip this week end ? if you don’t like it or if you want to stop midway we could go somewhere else. “

Playing with his other figure he asked in a whisper

“Sung Woon and Minjun would come ?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

And Jimin heart swells, he knew that it wasn’t something special, that he shouldn’t be worried, they have helped him so much, but I couldn’t stop himself, letting himself be weak was something that just Hoseok would see. At least when he had a choice.

“I don’t want to ruin the weekend if I change my mind.” It makes the older tighten his hold around Jimin.

“You won’t ruin anything.” But before he could say more, Jimin turn to him, eyes shining.

“But you want to go, right ?” It makes Hoseok smile and nod, hand returning to his hair.

“I’m curious but I will go only if you’re comfortable, I can’t enjoy it if you don’t.”

“Then let’s go.” Head coming back to Hoseok shoulder who hug him closer, smiling softly with his lips caressing the top of his head.

“But without the other…”

The arms that where keeping him close tighten again like an agreement, and he feels himself relax, like he could survive in this world without fearing anything, it was a strange feeling, when all he felt was the terror to face himself.

But he had the hands that could hold him and eyes that were looking at him with reassurance, he just knew, that everything would be okay.

“That’s okay.”

And Hoseok never forgot to remind him that.


	29. Chapter 29

Jimin was exited even if nerves were catching up to him the closer they get to Saturday. They had prepared everything, the maps, the cloths, the meals. The car boot was full of everything. It was the first they were going outside of Seoul since he come to the city. And the first time Jimin had to go anywhere with Hoseok, they had talk about trips before, even a day in Busan would be enough but their schedule had always been odd. So excitement was an understatement.

Or at least he was trying to be, they had woke up early in the morning, had tell Sung Woon about the trip, asking if they had to be aware of something but he just said to be themselves, something that Jimin just answer with a tight smile.

Music was feeling the car. They had departed hours ago, autumn humidity making the road slippery, they had exited the city, fields and meadow were facing them.

“I would be the only human in their eyes, should I be worried?” Hoseok ask, eyes never leaving the road.

Jimin smile a little, supporting his head on the car window and looking outside.

“I don’t think there is anything to worry about, Namjoon Hyung had said that some goes to the city often.” He answered, voice down and soft, eyes never leaving the incessant greenery.

“Doesn’t mean they want a human in their territory”

Jimin looked at him, a frown taking place.

“They won’t attack, they couldn’t be like that right ? Taehyung and Hyung are not.” Said the Omega, trying not to panic.

The road was empty, mountain slowly coming in view, they were in the middle of nowhere not even a gas station or a break field were there.

Hoseok didn’t continue sighing, and changing the radio station, he was nervous Jimin could tell, and for once, he tried to be the calm one, he put his hand on his friend shoulder, massaging a little and feeling him relax, at least enough that he smiled a little.

He had never thought that Hoseok would be nervous, his best friend had always been the strong one, the one to lead and the one to make everything seems easy, but not now.

Jimin was looking at a rare sight of Hoseok, he had seen him like this before, but it was too rare that he could forgot that he was like him.

And now that they were here, he could tell that Hoseok was feeling what he was feeling in Seoul, the one out of place.

Jimin had feel himself different all these months like a different version of himself and it was disconcerting, but he never taught of Hoseok feelings in all of this.

The guilt takes him, to not be the friend Hoseok was to him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see that you were nervous” he whispers, finger fingering on his lap. Hoseok throw him a look before concentrating his eyes on the road.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s just… I don’t know what to expect”

Jimin wanted to know to, if everything was still the same, if he was still the same. But he was scared to find that he was right. And most of all he was afraid of any Alpha.

Even if Taehyung, Namjoon and even Sung Woon had said they would do nothing it didn’t matter, the feeling of vulnerability since he was scented was clinging to him.

He was now regretting to not bring Sung Woon with them, but he knew why he didn’t.

He had seen the sad look in Minjun eyes when Sung Woon scented him the second time they went out, he wasn’t supposed to see it, but he did. And he didn’t want that, didn’t want to put at risk their friendship so he stopped. Even when he felt him vulnerable. 

So Jimin couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing the thing right. He wanted to pull over say that he wasn’t ready, not now, but his mouth wasn’t working.

He had to come at some point, so he let his eyes on the road and thinks of everything that could happen and hope that the first aid kit that he brings will not be useful.


	30. Chapter 30

Jungkook hadn’t said anything, not that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t.

Because he didn’t know what was wrong with him.

He was never overprotective, never letting his Alpha taking the over at least not when he was sane enough. So he was worried himself as to why he was acting that way.

It wasn’t common in the pack to let the beast in them act on his own, his father himself had let his Alpha instinct take control more often than not.

But not him.

Not Jungkook.

And never with Yoongi.

His brother was free, free to any rule the pack had, it was a common understanding between his father and him that Yoongi would never be just an Omega, but his left hand, someone he could lean on when he needed, someone he could look eyes in eyes, his equal and he didn’t care about some Alpha of the Pack disagreeing with him.

He had always made sure that this was understood by everyone, and even if Yoongi was confused sometime as to why he could seat next to his father on mating ceremony of the Pack, he knew and always hug Jungkook after.

But now, now that he was here, seeing the vulnerability on his Hyung body, trying to understand what was wrong with him, he didn’t know what to say.

He couldn’t let him go, especially that male pregnant in the city would be an anomaly. Humans would never leave him. Even if it was nighttime, even if he knew Yoongi would be carful, he just couldn’t let him go.

He had seen more bullies that he wanted to share, he had seen, power crushing the weakness, he had seen human attacking his own shadow for a piece of honor.

Yoongi would be a pariah, he knew deep down that he was being ridiculous, a lot of Omega male had gone to the city, even in holiday across the country. They were even Omega living in cities and giving birth to there pup, staying home all the time.

But he couldn’t.

And he tried to tell him why he was acting that way, but word wasn’t leaving his mouth, so he put his forehead on his brother shoulder trying to calm himself with the soothing scent that Yoongi was producing during his pregnancy.

The omega didn’t say anything, letting his hand caress Jungkook hair and he was grateful for that. The sensation to be a pup again in his brother hold when he missed him the entire week and could just see him in the weekend.

They stay like that a long time, and when Jungkook finally moved away, he didn’t meet his eyes searching words that could say the tornado of emotion that was in him but asked instead.

“Could you promise me something ?” And Yoongi nods, never saying anything, eyes down that ach Jungkook heart.

Jungkook couldn’t help himself but close his eyes, because in the and, he had this feeling that he was treating him like an Omega, like someone who wasn’t enough, someone who wasn’t an equal, someone weak. And he hated himself for that.

So he sighs and stand up, passing his hand on his face several time, forcing his alpha to calm down, breathing slowly and steadily. He opened his eyes only when he knew himself calm enough, looking at the celling of the cabin.

“I want you to take my phone, I don’t care that he had no use in here, but when you go to the city whenever you go, send me a message, and when you come back too, could you do that?”

And Yoongi nod, face still down. Arms wrapping around his belly protectively. Jungkook wanted to apologize, Namjoon will probably kill him when he would know about what he was doing but he couldn’t hold himself.

“I promise.” Whisper Yoongi, voice trembling.

He felt his alpha sigh in relief, and maybe he did it too, because Yoongi looked at him, with a sad smile.

“It’s okay you know to let your alpha take control sometimes.” He said, arm still around his belly who was growing every day.

“Not if it makes you feel like this.”

It was a whisper, but Yoongi hear him nonetheless, they didn’t say anything else, Jungkook giving him his phone in silence and telling him that he will call in an hour with a number in which he could join him. And Yoongi nod.

When he turns to the door, he says in a small voice that he hoped Yoongi caught, because he couldn’t repeat it, not know that his emotion was bringing tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Hyung”

It was the first time Jungkook had tried to control Yoongi, and he hopped that it would be the last.


	31. Chapter 31

They were in a dirt track hidden under a long tree lane whose branches covered he view of the sky.

The road had disappeared long ago, following Taehyung map was clearly not enough of an explanation, but they hadn’t been lost at least.

There was no trace of anyone, or anything telling them that there was life here but the more they follow the path, the more something was telling Jimin that they were close. Close enough that hundred or thousand of smell was reaching him.

“We’re close”

Hoseok didn’t say anything but throw him a look that Jimin ignore by looking outside.

The sun wasn’t even able to filter between the branch, but the way was illuminate showing his natural beauty and for a moment Jimin think to live here.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a small house, a hut made of woods and rope. The thing was old and handmade but beautiful despite his rawness, after that more small hut came into view, closer from each other to the more they were entering the Pack, similar too but different from the first one, those one was more maintained, flower and lichen covering their front.

The path had been replaced by a stony road. And slowly people, children running from house to house. It was like a village.

The area wasn’t half bad of what he had think, they were actual some brick house, stone alley. The place was surrounded by tree and where in the middle of a forest, but everything seems modern and well cared of.

The place was open to the sky and bath in the sunlight, they weren’t any car, but bicycle was placed in front of some hut.

It was amazing, like a picture you would only found in magazine and Jimin would have lived here in heartbeat if it wasn’t for the dizziness, scents were giving him.

The children had stopped their play, looking at them curiously when Hoseok had stopped the car, some approach them curiously and Jimin couldn’t help but smile at their expression. When he opened the car door, he could smell thousands of different scent, Omega and Beta seems to be more present, the children in the other hand hadn’t any smell in them except for one who came running to them, screaming Jimin name in a giggle.

The omega confused turn to Hoseok who had already exit the car before recognizing the voice.

“Hyung, you’re here !”

The kid, black hair and round cheek, has his face split on a bright smile, different from the first time he had seen him, the bloody cloth replaced by a clean tee shirt and jean, and Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the reassurance that take him.

He opened his arm immediately and welcomed the kids in a hug, scenting him unconsciously and sighing when the smell of fear and anxiety was none, replaced by happiness.

“Jihyun, it’s really you?”

And the boy laughs, hugging him tightly, Jimin let him scent him as much he wanted, a gesture now familiar that the boy was doing by instinct more than knowing what it means.

“What are you doing here, where is your mother?”

“We live here now, mom said it’s better for me.”

He didn’t say more, putting his face in his neck, too happy to say more. Hoseok approach them after closing his door, eyes looking at them in a silent question that Jimin just answer pointing to his bite that was barely showing.

It takes a few second before recognition takes Hoseok feature and make him smile. He tries to move forward, but the boy freeze in his hold and turn to him with a frown tightening his grip in Jimin’s neck.

The omega still smiling simply pass a hand in the boy hair.

“Jihyun it’s okay, it’s my best friend.”

But the boy didn’t budge, throwing glare to Hoseok an trying to child Jimin away with his small body.

“Best friends are bad.” The boy said turning to Jimin who just smile reassuringly.

“Hoseok isn’t bad, I promise.”

That didn’t seem to convince to kid but he deflects when Jimin takes Hoseok hand in his.

Jimin take him in his hold, still seating in his seat and stand up never telling him before closing the car door with his hip. More children had approach them, eyes curious and nervous, some even trying to smell them with her nose twitching.

“Jihyun do you know your way here? It’s our first time coming in the pack.”

“I know everything !”

So Jimin nod before trying to put down the boys who whine immediately.

“I don’t want to, I want to stay here” pressing his nose in his neck again, so Hoseok turn to the children still away from them but less cautious.

“Which one of you know where Taehyung live ?”

A teenager approach, one of the older that Jimin had seen gather behind the children and seems to be more nervous.

“The healer?” he asks, voice still of a child, by his scent he hasn’t presented yet, but something was telling Jimin that he would be an alpha.

They follow him when he makes a sign to come, a trail of kids behind them. More assure now that one of their responsible wasn’t telling them to be careful.

“I’m sorry, there’s not much visitor here, does it bother you?” he asks turning to take and looking at the children behind them with a smile. Which make Jimin shake his head.

“Not really, what’s your name?”

They had taken a dirt path, crossing many huts, they were approaching a hut a little in retreat from the others. Similar but surrounded by plants and pot.

“It’s Soobin, we’re here.”

He turns to them, looking at Jihyun

“Do you want to …” but he feels Jihyun clutching his neck probably sensing that the other wanted to take him back so Jimin just shake his head with a smile, thanking him.

The house, a little small, had the door already opened, and from outside, he could smell herbs and medicine. The scent was so important that he had to breath by the mouth. Hoseok step before him, knocking on the door. And the only answer was a mass of profanity.

Jimin meet Hoseok eyes for a second before turning to a figure approaching them, a man with broad shoulder and a face Jimin would have change for anything.

He had plump lips and a jawline that the Omega was sure would cut his finger if he touches it. His hair, black, was messy, some locks falling on his eyes that where looking at them.

“I didn’t expect anyone”


	32. Chapter 32

The man was a beta, scent soft and comforting like Taehyung’s but unfamiliar.

His voice was soft, if not a little sharp, like trying to not be rude but exhausted at the same time.

They hear a mewl behind the men who turn immediately trying to shoo away a black cat, who slips between Hoseok eyes after caressing his leg with his paw.

The man looked at the human for a second before sighing looking at the animal going outside.

“Are you Tae friend ?”

He invited them inside, Jihyun dozing on his shoulder and never letting his nose away from his neck.

“We are, he said we could come here if we ever wanted to.”

The man didn’t say anything, stopping in front of a large wooden table full of herbal pot and flask which some had fallen on the ground, and seeing at the mess of it, the profanity seems to be for the cat.

“Tae has gone to the hunt, there less alpha since the incident in the city, he would be here soon, you can wait here.”

He turns to Hoseok, eyes sharp and a smile on his lips.

“You can help me in the meantime, if you want and you.” turning to Jimin.

“You can take the couch, kids are heavier than what they seem” Jimin bow before seating on the only couch of the room, the place seems a like a drugstore, walls covered in shelf full of bottle an flask, there was a fireplace, and woods stack in front of it.

“Are you a healer to ?” ask Jimin, looking at Hoseok who was trying to help with the mess the cat had done.

“I am.” he didn’t say anything else, sighing and putting everything on the grown in a box that he placed away.

“What are you two here for ?” the man asked, without looking at them.

“We just want to see Taehyung, and maybe look around the pack.”

“I assume you’re an Awakener then. The kid wouldn’t befriend anyone the first month he came, you were there right?”

Jimin nods without looking at him knowing well what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry.” The beta said forcing Jimin to look at him.

“I can’t really say anything to change what happened, but I wish there where something to reverse the process of the bite.”

“it’s okay, I just have to accept it at some point.”

The man looked at him a long moment before asking “Would you?”

“What?” ask Jimin nervously.

“Would you accept it?”

But Jimin didn’t answer. Not because he hadn’t an answer but because he knew that he wouldn’t, not int the next years at least. Time was the only thing who would lesser his memories.

They stay silent after that, Hoseok asking what plants was serving for what, Jimin was starting to feel dizzy by the multitude scent so he put his nose in Jihyun neck and breath in his scent, it was comforting, more when the boy would snuggle against him.

Time passed slower than it should, when he smells the Beta approaching and was already looking at the door, stomach tightening with nervousness because he was avoiding him since a month.

When Taehyung enter, Jimin had already hide in Jihyun hair, trying to calm himself, looking at him hugging Hoseok immediately, and when the Beta turn to him, a smile spreading on his face he couldn’t help but return this smile a little.

“I’m so glad you’re here” Taehyung said, stepping closer. And Jimin feels his bottom lips tremble a little, the Beta hug him lightly, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you and Namjoon Hyung.” He whispers.

“It’s okay, I knew why you did it, I’m not mad at you, did Seokjin hyung had annoy you ?”

“Yah! I’m not annoying!”

“Seokjin?”

“Oh my god I didn’t present myself!”

The healer came in front of the other two and bow, a smile on his face.

“I’m Kim Seokjin, healer of the pack”

Jimin and Hoseok bowed in return, the first confused, the latter amused making Taehyung laugh

“It’s okay, he’s always like that, do you need help hyung of can I take them ?” say Taehyung standing up from where he was still hugging Jimin on the couch.

“One of you need to stay, it’s been so long that I went to the city it’s like fresh air.”

That’s how Hoseok proposed himself to stay, looking at Jimin apologetically on his tongue but the omega just smile.

The sun was still bright in the sky even if the evening was slowly setting, the air had chilled. Jimin wearing just a shirt, snuggle Jihyun in his hold.

“I was sure Jihyun would be amazed to see you but not at this point.”

“Why? “ The Omega asked looking at him.

“He didn’t approach anyone when he got here.”

Jimin wanted to ask, but didn’t say anything so Taehyung stay silent, walking to a road of tree. The huts were smaller in this part of the Pack, they get in a clearing, open and wide, small wildflower covering the field.

“He was bullied in his school. Children have a sense of thing different from the adult, they could feel things than adult can’t and Jihyun wasn’t an exception.”

They sat on a spot, back on a tree trunk, Jihyun sighing in his hold, hand still clutching his shirt.

“And children are heartless, he lost his friends when he goes back to school and it didn’t get well, he doesn’t talk about it. His mother come here asking if they could stay.”

The Beta passed a hand in the boy hair, who just moved away, letting them know that he was awake.

“But he didn’t let anyone close since recently”

“You didn’t like here Jihyun?” he asked voice low.

“I like it.” the boy whisper.

“So why didn’t you make friend?” Jimin asked kissing his hair.

“I was scared they would hurt me too”

“Oh, dear.”

He scents the boy who goes lax in his hold, nuzzle his hair protectively.

“And now? Did you make friend?”

“I did, but I prefer you.” He scents him in return, Jimin giggling and pecking the top of his head again.

They stay there a long moment, talking about the last months, about university and pack, about everything but Jimin was thankful that the other hadn’t asked why he was avoiding him.

Jihyun listen closely sometime jointing the conversation but mostly scenting Jimin when he feels himself growing nervous. The Omega had to scent back to but the pup at ease.

When the sun starts to set, the stand up, Jihyun giving him a flower crown that he put on his head with the both of them giggling.

They come back to the pack, Jihyun had come down from his arm, taking his hands instead. Taehyung showed him the main houses, the library that the pack was using like a school too and the storage. Everything was different from the city, the pack was like a small community.

When he finished his tour a smile on his face.

“Why there is so less alpha?” Jimin asked smelling to many Omega and Beta scent.

“Because most of them are hunting right now or in the city, it’s really complicated since the start of all of this.”

“They don’t come back?” Jimin asked upset.

“They do, but it’s different, they stay away for days sometimes that’s why their scent wear off at some point, pups didn’t question it a lot, but they know something is wrong.”

They had passed more huts, slowing in front of one of them.

“So Namjoon is not here?”

Taehyung shakes his head, stopping in front of a closed door, the cabin was a little bigger than the others.

“He’s not, he and Jungkook would come back tomorrow from their patrol, beside, you will stay the night right ? it’s too late for you to return home.”

“We’ll stay, we had sleeping bags…” but before he finished the Beta gives him a look.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you and Hoseok will take my cabin, I’ll go to Seokjin hyung” he knocks on the door.

“For now, let’s meet Yoongi hyung, I want you to meet him for so long.”

“Him?”

Taehyung stopped in his second knocking, turning to him to ask if something was wrong when his scent changed but his eyes widen understanding.

“Oh my god, we didn’t tell you that oh my god ! “

He looked horrified and before he could say anything, a grumpy and deep voice make them turn making Taehyung whine.

“Tae how many times did I say to never come empty hand, where are my berry? And where the hell Meow get? Is he to Jin’s again?”

The voice belonged to a man, white hair with black roots, covered in a black cloak from head to toe. His eyes cat like and sharp looking at Jimin’s in the eyes when he saw him.

“A newcomer?”

When he approached, his scent, sweet and cozy hit him, the sensation to hold the man and scent him takes him by surprise but it wasn’t what catch his eyes.

It was his belly. Round, too round.

He turns to Taehyung confused but when the beta turn to the man, Jimin widen his eyes.

“Yoongi…”

Jimin tried to understand what was happening but his eyes keep going to the other stomach and he can’t stop himself but ask in trembling voice.

“Your belly, why is it round?” His voice was strange to his own ear, but he couldn’t care less.

The man, Yoongi fix him a moment, expression confused, hand coming to his stomach caressing it unconsciously.

“What do you mean? I’m…”

He didn’t finish stopping and turning to the Beta with wide eyes.

“You didn’t…” Yoongi whispered disbelief and worry in his voice. And Taehyung cower in himself, not meeting his eyes and whispering.

“We forgot”

The man gapped, murderous eyes looking at the Beta, Jimin wanted to say something, eyes still on the belly and head spinning from everything going on his mind, he was feeling himself losing colors from his face, hand clutching Jihyun’s, who whimpers in protest.

He didn’t feel his body falling on the ground, but he feels hand on him and voice but all he could do was whimpers. Eyes slowly closing.

The last thing he heard was the man voice.

“You and Namjoon are death, you’re so death” and despite these words, there were sadness and despair in his voice.


	33. Chapter 33

When Jungkook was in middle school, he had to join a program trip to Busan with his class, he had left the Pack a year ago with an Alpha that his father was trusting enough to let him decide what was good for him. That was how he had found himself one afternoon with the Alpha before him.

“The world is bigger than the pack Jungkook and the Pack Alpha, your father wants you to see that”

It has been 5 long day without away from anyone he knew, 5 long day alone with kids he doesn’t like, and 5 long day during which Yoongi would come and he wouldn’t be there to welcome him like very Friday

He remembers sulking the entire way there, he was a shy kid, so he hasn’t made any friend in his class. They leaved him alone when he didn’t answer to their question, but Jungkook just didn’t know what to say, he didn’t like their game, their cartoon, he didn’t know what a tv was until some months ago. He didn’t even know who Santa Claus was until he tells them that he didn’t exist gaining an exasperate sigh from his teacher.

So he stay away from others and liked it that way, drawing was what he did whenever he could, he had promised Yoongi to show him everything his brother couldn’t see in his short visit in the city. The tree, the people, the dog, even the Ajumma selling treats where filling his drawing book, showing it to his Hyung who would always be impressed by his progress.

He doesn’t remember much about the trip, he had just draw on a new drawing book that he had specially buy for the occasion and hadn’t miss anything to draw. Even if his drawing where just of a kid, he was still excited to show it to Yoongi.

There were just one thing still burning in his memory, it was a boy.

It was at the end of the trip, when teachers let his class free in the park, kids screaming and laughing, but he hadn’t pay attention no anything, siting against a tree trunk, notebook spread on the grass.

A shadow had stopped him midway of his shape, hiding the sun from him, and he had pout looking up, ready to protest and maybe shoo away the kid, but the boy face was shaded by the bright sun behind him and Jungkook just sigh opening his mouth but the boy step away.

“Sorry.”

Jungkook didn’t say anything, returning to his drawing, the boy sitting next to him. Normally Jungkook would be upset, he didn’t liked to have someone watching him when he would have his notebook in hand but he had not enough time to say anything, Yoongi had taught him how to read his watch and his watch was telling him that he hadn’t enough time before his teachers start to gather them.

So he stay focused, trying to finished his dog before the animal go away.

The boy next to him, just look, silent and never interrupting and Jungkook was thankful for that, so when Jungkook finished his drawing, he turned it to the boy, something he had never did before.

The boy was smaller that him, cuter, black hair falling on his eyes, and big pink cheeks, he was younger, innocent curious eyes looking at him before falling on his picture.

Scent sweat, like flowers and honey. Small chubby finger clutching to his diary with fascinated eyes.

“You’re amazing”

And Jungkook smile, all teeth and bright eyes. He had always show his art to Yoongi, because he was the only one who never tell him to stop, not that the Alpha would, but he always tell him to do his priorities before drawing, so it wasn’t surprising that he never show anything to anyone.

“I can show you my other drawing if you want.” the excitement to be complimented was taking over him, to have a friend who would accept him too.

And when the boy nod enthusiast, Jungkook turn the page, explaining one by one each drawing and the boy always smiling, giggles for some. And Jungkook feel proud, happy to share something he would did only with Yoongi.

“Do you want one? I can draw you.” The scent of the boy was pleasant, something so sweet that if they weren’t in the park Jungkook would have asked if he could scent him, he wanted to ask if the boy was someone like him, he should because humans hadn’t any scent.

“You can?” wide eyes looking at him with wonder.

“Of course, wait.”

And Jungkook draw, the boy looking at his hand moving on the paper, eyes never leaving his hand, and Jungkook was smiling all the time, proud. But when he had to give the drawing to the boy, a sad feeling takes him, the sadness of not having a picture on his own, he had a lot of drawing in his notebook, each telling his journey and never ever he had lost one.

But when he gives it over, promising himself to draw the boy later he smile, looking at the boy taking his drawing amazed.

“This is for you.”

And the boy hugs him with a giggle, his scent sweetly melting with his, before running away with the drawing in his hand

Later in the day, the weeks and even in the years, he tried to draw the boy, again an again, but his feature were never clear, his face always blurry, and his memories has slowly forgot him.

He had found the diary one day in his childhood home, page old and yellow, the drawing still there, incomplete, like a story never finished and he had hoped to see him again, just to close this chapter of his life. He didn’t know that his wish would be filled.

And certainly not to smell him in pre Heat.

It was strange how he could recognize him, at least his Alpha did. The scent was the same, a little sweater, softer too.

Jungkook hadn’t really forgot him, but it was those type of memories, buried deep down in the soul that never really reemerge, and where bound to forgot.

It was like the scent of an old friend. Warm and soothing, too familiar.

The moment when he had parked the bike smelling his scent distressed, he wasn’t stuck with realization yet, to focus to help and protect, his instinct in full alert to take the Omega in safe place, the scent of an Omega in pre Heat was always dangerous even if Jungkook was always in control of his Alpha but when he see the small figure trembling and sobbing bellow the alpha who was caging him, he couldn’t think of anything else than protect, making sure that the Beta had him by his side.

He was feeling a rage and possessiveness that never happened before, grounding the other Alpha on the floor, his instinct slowly trying to pull away

Never looking at the trembling Omega, who probably was afraid of him too.

But when Tae had taken him away, he started to calm down, and smell the air loaded with the Omega scent, it takes him a few second to recognized it, but when he did, he close his eyes, hand trembling with emotion.

His Alpha has recognized hm as his mate, and he had recognized him as the boy from years ago.

It had been hard, not to just follow Taehyung, not to touch the Omega but just to see him and make sure he was okay, maybe scent him if he allowed him but he didn’t move, waiting for Namjoon who was supped to arrive any minutes.

And even if the Omega allowed him, he wouldn’t trust himself, not his Alpha.

Because he was like the guy in his hand, a monster.

And monster wasn’t supposed to fall in love.

Later, when the Alpha had been taken and Jungkook was lying on his bed, the sun peeking trough his curtain, he could just think of the Omega, trying to remember his face who had been hidden underneath the man, but he could think about was blond hair and his scent still in his mind, sweat, afraid and home.

He has found his mate, and it wasn’t something Alpha were supposed to smell but the feeling to be finally complete, to have another part of his soul alive was something that make him stay awake.

That night when he goes out again, Namjoon by his side, he wanted to ask about the Omega who he didn’t even know the name but could recognize his scent in a crowd, he wanted to ask if he was okay, if he needed anything but he just couldn’t, not now when he was less emotional, he had a hard time trying to understand how he was able for his Alpha to recognize him.

But he never asked, and he never see him again.

And he never said to anyone that had found his significant other.

Even if months has passed.

Namjoon had stopped in the middle of the road, a hand clutching to his chest, brow frowning, a strange feeling in his chest, like a string pulling to his mate.

Jungkook never have taught of what he would find, calling his brother when Namjoon looked at him wide eyes.

“I think Yoongi need me.”

So when a furious Yoongi and a stressed Healer who was trying to sooth the Omega were telling him to be back as soon as possible, he did not expect to see the Omega there.


	34. Chapter 34

Hoseok was curious to say the least.

Standing in front of the fireplace and helping Seokjin with everything he would ask had made Hoseok more curious than ever, he wanted to ask so many questions, but words wasn’t forming in his mind and when they were, he retracted himself every times seeing that the other wasn’t saying anything.

Taehyung had said during Jimin heat that their Healer could help him, and Hoseok had been curious, he wouldn’t deny that, but he never taught that he would be in front of the said Healer one day.

“We’re making suppressant in case you’re wondering”

And Hoseok was. Looking up at Seokjin, he takes from his hand the pot that he placed on the fire, following his instructions.

“You make the pills yourself?” Ask Hoseok, siting down in front of the fireplace.

“Not the pills, but an equivalent, it’s the same, but the people here prefer the old formula.”

Seokjin sat next to him with a small pouch in hand, that he emptied on a tray he had taken with him.

“This will be a syrup, those flasks are what we are making” gesturing to a dozen of small flask on the counter containing a green liquid.

Seokjin start to put some other herbs in the pot. One by one, gesturing to Hoseok to mix all of it slowly.

“Omega had to takes that just before a heat, here everyone know about their schedule so it isn’t a problem, in the city, it’s impossible to just stop taking the pills and see what your biology schedule is, it’s too dangerous.”

They continue in silence, the smell was sour, even with his human nose, it was unbearable.

“Where did you learn all of this? Are you not too young for that?”

The other burst out laughing, a hand on his stomach, a laugh acute similar to a seal but Hoseok couldn’t stop but smile himself, the Beta takes time to calm down, wiping the corner of his eyes with a grin on his face.

“It’s so refreshing to be calm Young.”

“You were laughing for that?” gaining a look from the other

“Why do you think I was laughing?”

He closed his pouch before sitting back a little. He looked at him, the smile had been replaced by a small frown of his lips.

“The healer died a year ago, I was his apprentice, it happened to quickly that’s why I needed to takes everything in charge quickly, normally I should have taken up everything in hand, but it was too much at once so Tae joined because he was the only one I can bear with.”

Silence comes, Hoseok not knowing what to say, they wait for the pot, Seokjin mixing everything now and then before turning to him with a small smile.

“I know all of this must be strange for you, I can understand that.”

“I don’t think you were a human Seokjin-sshi.”

“Call me hyung, and yes I was.”

Hoseok eyes widen when the older put away his sweater, letting his neck show, a bite similar to Jimin’s was there.

He didn’t say anything a long time, looking still at the neck now covered.

“The only difference is that I wanted to be bitten.” Hoseok look up at him, frowning.

“Why would you do that?”

But Seokjin didn’t answer, taking the gloves from Hoseok and picking the pot from the fireplace. He didn’t say anything for a long time, mixing the liquid in the pot to cool it down before putting it in the small flask one by one.

Hoseok help him, giving him the flask and closing them when the other would give one back. He put one close to his nose, clinging to the strange smell.

“I wasn’t aware of my Instinct when I was a human, it comes when I was bitten”

The other looked at him, surprised.

“I didn’t know you could… feel this… thing…”

“It’s not common but it happened. There many cases of an Instinct being awakened with the gene”

Hoseok just nod, putting every flask away. Before looking at Seokjin cutting other herbs.

“Before the Instinct were considered like a gift from heaven and spirit where the spokesperson, like a link from the sky to the earth.”

Hoseok widened his eyes, a thrill taking his body but Seokjin put his hand on his shoulder when he saw him freeze in place.

“Don’t worry it’s not the case, it’s a form of intuition that you have to master but it can take years to understand it, it’s nothing to be afraid of, you just have to learn to listen to it.”

Seokjin drop his hand with a small smile.

“I can help you if you want”

And Hoseok wanted to say yes, they were so many times when he wanted to understand this thing and help his best friend in time, but then this strange feeling start again.

His chest tightens, heart beating faster, logically he knew that nothing would happen to him here, Taehyung was there with him but he himself wasn’t.

His expression must show it, because Seokjin approach, putting his hand on his shoulder again, squeezing a little.

“Are you feeling it right now?”

And Hoseok could only nod, already turning to the door to found Jimin, but the other stop him.

“Nothing will happen here, tell me when you feel it, what is It about mostly?”

“Jimin... I need to go to him.”

Seokjin looked at him a moment, before nodding, he turn away to takes his briefcase that he takes with him every time he get out, he was ready to tell Hoseok to wait for him but at the moment the door of his hut opened violently, a crying Jihyun coming inside, trembling and sobbing. The boy comes to Seokjin immediately, pulling on his hand with the strength of a kid.

“He’s not okay, Jimin Hyung need you!”


	35. Chapter 35

He was floating, drifting between sleep and consciousness.

And Jimin didn’t like it, he was between voice and silence, reality far away from him, his body and mind trying to take hold to one of them, when he recognized a voice.

Namjoon, his voice, always soothing, calm and peaceful was this time stressed and a little restless.

And Jimin didn’t liked it either. He had learn in the short time he had known the Alpha that the other was never agitated, he was a wise man, always in control of his emotion, and more often than not he knew how to never give up control to his inner Alpha, and that was maybe why Jimin had always be more relax around him.

Maybe it was his biology after all, making him relax when his “human” self was restless, but nonetheless he didn’t liked the aura that he was feeling around the Alpha, he was used to being serene around the other like the older brother he never had, but now the scent was sour.

And it wasn’t the only scent.

The first one he smells was pleasant and reassuring, musk and forest. Smell of freedom, but a freedom with a cocoon. It was strange, Jimin had scent the others before, but never something like this, it was like… home, like coming back home after a long journey.

Voice started again, others that he didn’t really recognized at first, trying to wake up, his conscience was slowly taking control, making him know that he wasn’t alone.

“I’m sorry, I forgot, I have no excuse” Namjoon said, his voice low and sad, Jimin trying to understand if he was addressing to him.

“My ass you forgot, it’s the main fucking thing you idiot!”

He vaguely recognized the other voice, making his headache worst, it was gravely, suave and relaxing but strangely the voice was making him tremble and whimper. He feels a hand on his hair, caressing his head gently.

“Ssshhh, it’s okay Jiminie, I’m here.”

Hoseok, it was Hoseok, he opened his eyes slowly, founding himself face to face to his best friend, a gentle but worry smile on his face, he wanted to tell him about the nice scent that was clouding his mind.

“It’s okay, can you hear me?”

A slight nod from the omega make Hoseok smile wider, but it was strange, a little strained and Jimin didn’t liked it.

He tried to move, head spinning and arms trembling from his weight, arms helped him sit up, putting himself against Hoseok, who had his arms around him in a hug.

He feels someone exit the room but didn’t open his eyes, still trying to reach the scent.

He was feeling strange, not sick but he was definitively missing something, his head was confused, and his sense sleepy, his headache lingering but lesser than before. They were hand in his neck, scenting him slowly and it was making him feel better, that he recognized a little but his mind still foggy to put a name or a face on it.

It takes him a few minute to open his eyes completely and face the light, he was in Seokjin hut, he looked at the Beta next to him, he was the one scenting him, a small smile on his lips, unconsciously, he turn his head in his wrist, scenting him in return, comforting himself with the scent trying to smell the scent he was searching for.

They were in the same couch, outside the sun had dawn, darkness welcoming them, the room illuminate by candles, tree of them laces around the room.

He turned to the others figure in the room searching in hope. Namjoon was there, in retreat, pained expression but a small smile on his face, he didn’t say anything, turning away and leaving the room.

Jimin’s eyes lands on a silhouette, leaned against the only counter. And Jimin knew, the scent was coming from him, an Alpha.

He was tall, cute face and big eyes, large shoulder and a tiny waist covered with a simple tee shirt, a jean hugging his legs and boots covered with dirt.

Strangely the Alpha wasn’t melting in the decors, he wasn’t from the Pack or at least he wasn’t living here, but he has this aura making you cower on yourself, strong and gentle at the same time. He smiled at him, a shy smile and Jimin couldn’t help but try to reach for his scent warm and cozy, like Home

It was the type of smell that he would found on his parents, even Hoseok wasn’t making him feel like that, it was strange because Hoseok was what he needed the most every time, it was disconcerting but comforting too.

“I’m sorry for what you learn today” The man said, a voice that he could listen all days, he didn’t approach, staying away like he knew that his scent was something addictive, and maybe it was working for him because he was the only omega in the room.

It takes him a few second to understand what the man had said, when he understood, he turns to Hoseok who hugs him closer when he meets his eyes, he was as pale as he was feeling himself.

It wasn’t a dream then, he had hoped for a second that it was one.

Something in his scent must have change making the Alpha stepped closer before stopping instantly when he meets Jimin’s eyes.

“Those two wasn’t able to tell you everything, it was there mistake and I can imagine what your going through” He step back, crossing his arms like he was restraining himself.

“You have to know that there is nothing abnormal about it, that even if you’re an Omega to, you don’t have to go through that.”

Jimin just nod not knowing what to say, trying to wrap his mind with what he saw but also with the scent that was clogging his mind.

“Where is he? The Omega?” His voice was weak, but the man heard him.

“He’s not here, I don’t think you should see him now, you both need rest.”

Jimin couldn’t rest, he was feeling nervous, his sense wanted the scent closer, but he didn’t move refusing his biology to control him.

He remembers that scenting between Alpha and Omega was supposed to be intimate but strangely it didn’t matter to him, something was telling him that this Alpha wouldn’t mind seeing his neck naked from any bite.

From the corner of the eyes, he saw Taehyung entering the room quietly and joining him in the couch, but he didn’t mind.

“Jin will explain everything, if you need anything during your time in the Pack, let the Healer know or me, Namjoon wouldn’t be able to separate from Yoongi side for a while, it was a lot for him at once in his condition so please feel free to come to us.”

He nods again opening his mouth encouraged by a slight nod from the other face, a small smile on his lips and ask in a small voice.

“What’s your name?”

And the other smile widens, bunny teeth peeking, straightening himself from the counter.

“I’m Jungkook, if you want to find me, Seokjin would help you and Teahyung”

So it was him, the Pack Alpha son, Jimin had heard so much about him that he would never think to actually meet him one day, the man was younger than what he have think, and hotter to, but he didn’t dwell on that.

He Alpha turn to the Beta crouched down in front of him who cowered in himself when his name was said.

“You know where to find me tomorrow.”

He didn’t add anything else, turning away from them before stopping and looking at Jimin again, who wanted to whine from the loss of the scent.

“Take care of yourself Jimin”

When he gets out with a last nod, Jimin turn to Hoseok, who open his arm immediately, hugging him closer than before, the Omega straddling his legs, and arm coming to the other neck.

They stay like that a moment, clinging to one other before turning to a sighing Seokjin who put hi hand in his neck again, scenting him calmly.

“So I guess, it’s story time?”


	36. Chapter 36

Jin scent was calming.

Jimin had learned that Beta scent was always like a tranquilizer for both Alpha and Omega, a happy milium for everyone to be satisfied. Their scent wasn’t like what an Alpha’s would be for an Omega, but it was soothing enough for Jimin to want to scent him thoughtfully and forgot the owner of the scent who had left the room.

So Jimin couldn’t help himself but want to hug Seokjin, even if Jungkook had left, the trace of his scent was still here, like a lost presence and that was playing with his mind in a way he didn’t liked.

He didn’t even know if he could ask a stranger Alpha to scent him just to make the other’s scent leave him, he would have if his eyes hadn’t land on Seokjin.

“Can I … can I … “ He was hesitant not knowing if it was something that could be asked for, but seeing the encouragement nod from the other Beta, he sigh.

“Can I scent you? I’m sorry if it’s too much.” It wasn’t that he was letting his biology take control, on the contrary he wanted to take back control of himself without the scent around him to make his… inner self weak and dependent on something that wasn’t in his control even if he wanted to.

He would have asked Taehyung but the other was behind the counter making some tisane.

“You can, come here.” Releasing his grip on Hoseok who let him get away, he straddles Seokjin lap circling his arm around his shoulder.

The beta was the same height as Teahyung so Jimin put his nose in his scent gland easily, sighing n relief when the Jungkook scent get away slowly, letting the Beta scent wash over him like a warm blanket.

Seokjin had put a hand on his back, rubbing it gently when Jimin had taken his shirt in a tight grip, the other arms were keeping him close and safe, his scent was softer than Taehyung’s, the feeling close to being woken up by sunbeam caressing his face.

Jimin was a naturally clingy person, he needed warmed of body to feel better, an habit that Hoseok had welcomed completely, but is was the first time he had did it with a stranger arm consciously and it was good enough that he struggle closer.

His fear and nervousness had melted, forgetting about Yoongi and the talk that he should probably had to listen but in the moment, he just closed his eyes, hearing the soft beating of the Beta heart.

They stay like that a moment, hearing the boiling of the water and the silence of the night in the forest.

Slowly he sits up, detangling himself from the Beta with rosy cheeks feeling already Hoseok hand on his back.

“Better?”

He looked up at Seokjin smile, and nod taking Hoseok hand in his when the other put his arm around his waist.

“It’s a lot at once, and I’m really sorry that you have to go through that, what you’re feeling is totally normal. Everything is new and overwhelming, but I need you to know more and I need to explain what the others had forgotten, can you handle more? Or to you want to rest? We can talk tomorrow.”

But Jimin shake his head.

“Tell me everything, I want to take everything at once and be over it.”

The beta nod, turning to Taehyung who approach with a mug that Jimin takes in his hand.

“Do you want them to leave?” gesturing to Hoseok and Taehyung. Jimin was still to edgy to put up whit what would be said now, leaving Hoseok side wasn’t an option, he just couldn’t so he shakes his head.

“No, I want them to stay.” He feels Hoseok hand on his back again, and he feels himself relax, warming his hand on the mug. The tea had a bitter smell, but he tried not to make a face when he drinks it, leaving a bitter taste on his lips.

“It was Yoongi right? The mate, Namjoon was talking about its him?”

And Taehyung nod, sitting down before him.

Jimin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to Seokjin. The Beta throw a look to Teahyung who didn’t say anything but put a hand on the Omega knee, letting his scent cling to him comfortably.

“Omega has the capacity to bear child regardless of their gender.” Seokjin start looking at him.

Jimin didn’t looked away, staying stoic and trying to keep his feature indifferent.

« The pain you had during your presentation was your body changing, you were creating, or it depend on the cases, activating your birthing organ for your future pregnancy. Regardless of your gender, Omega can, male or female bear a child, sometime it happened that a male Beta could too if he’s from an Omega lineage but it’s uncommon, Taehyung is the only Beta that I know of.”

Jimin turn to Taehyung with wide teary eyes that he had tried to contain but finally fall on his cheeks, the Beta in front of him tried to sooth him but it just makes him cry harder.

Seokjin takes him in him arms immediately putting the mug from his hands away, and scenting him immediately, in a moment of clarity Jimin think that scenting was dulling his emotion, like a drug trying to lessen the effect and postpone your real emotion but in another hand he was thankful.

He didn’t want to spend his times crying and sobbing over something he can’t change.

“Nothing will happen I promise, the pills are here for that, and there a hundred percent effective, if you even had sex with a guy and he finished inside, you would never go through that, I swear.”

And Jimin whimper clutching to him desperately.

“I’m not Jimin anymore I’m an abnormality.” He sobbed violently in the other arms.

Finally, the truth that was clogging his mind and throat was out. The words that were on his mind were finally spoken even if he didn’t want them to. He had taught them so many times, feels them so many times that saying it out loud make them more real.

If it was even possible.

Since the day he had opened his eyes and knew what he was, he hadn’t thought himself as Park Jimin, it wasn’t any more about his new genetics, nor about being still a human or even about the fact that he was still the same as before.

Because he was not.

It was about who he was and not what he was.

Park Jimin was an independent but clingy and cuddly person, he could be weak sometimes, but he didn’t need anything besides Hoseok to makes him happy and cheered.

But now… Now the thing that he had become was dependent on everything, every scent was triggering something, he couldn’t touch anyone without the desire to scent them or in the contrary push them away because he couldn’t bear their scent. And he wasn’t happy anymore.

Hoseok had always be his constant, the one person who would never leave him or at least not in the close future, he knew that at some point Hoseok would found someone, and be happy and would have less time for him but it was a faraway future, something to just think about.

But now, now Hoseok hadn’t any scent and his Omega wasn’t satisfied, it was frustrating because he was missing the warm of his best friend body, it was something he could never live without, he was missing their Sunday night section of cuddle in front of the TV even when he was doing them, because he couldn’t scent the other, and his inner self was being restless, it wasn’t enough.

Hoseok wasn’t enough anymore, and he hated himself for that.

He needed the comfort of his friend, his presence, his everything, but he wasn’t felling it. He had become something that even his reflection wasn’t accepting.

He feels Hoseok hug him from behind, heard him sniffle in is shoulder, and that makes him cry harder.

“Oh dear of course not, there a lot of omega in the world, they’re humans like you and me, there is nothing wrong”

When Jimin shakes his head again and again, Seokjin put his hand on his hair, caressing them, slowly.

He feels a warm feeling in his head, the feeling of something coming inside of his head was present and for a second it was like he wasn’t alone anymore, the feeling was strange, but it disappeared so quickly that he hadn’t any time to wrap his mind around it. He opened his eyes when Seokjin push him away from his neck.

“Jimin”

The beta put his hand on his cheeks, wiping his tears with his thumbs gently. He knew he looked awful, eyes red and swollen but he didn’t care, not when he was feeling like his heart would explode from sadness and guilt.

He looked up at the Beta with wide eyes, seeing the other smile a little, reassuringly and saying with a sweet voice.

“Do you trust me?”


	37. Chapter 37

When Jungkook was a kid, Yoongi had told him a story, about couple who was meant to be together. It wasn’t a story, more a tale that adults like to tell children.

The tale was about an Omega waiting for his destined one and who was the only one to smell his mate, but also the only in love when the Alpha comes in his life because he had never had the courage to say who he was, so the Alpha had never known about his existence, in the end the Alpha found his mate but it was too late when the Omega fall sick of loneliness and said the truth in his dying bed. It was sad, but strangely Jungkook had liked it, the concept of soulmate was something he had yearn for, he wanted to love and be loved by a person who would just be born for him but when he learn that this wasn’t a story, that Omegas were actually the only one able to smell their Alphas, he had cried in Yoongi arms for days.

“But Yoongi I want to love him too, I don’t want him alone!” And Yoongi had smiled, caressing his long hair, that 9 years old Jungkook was finding cool.

“You would Jungkook, but it just wouldn’t be instantly. Your Omega would just know you before you.” Jungkook had frown, throwing a disturbed look to his brother.

“But he’s not just my Omega, I’m his Alpha too, I want to love him to, no… I want to be the first one to love, the first to know that he’s my other one.” He had sobbed after that, clutching Yoongi shirt with his small hand, face hidden in the other neck.

“It’s not a competition, Kookie. The thing is not to know who love first and who love longer, but who loved better.”

Jungkook had think about it a moment before moving away from his hidden place and facing Yoongi who had a smile on his face, amused by the little antics.

“But if I don’t love him first, he wouldn’t love me, I’m supposed to be the anchor, dad said so, I have to love him before he love me back and I need to show him that he could trust me.”

Yoongi had laugh, taking the other in a hug that Jungkook had welcomed instantly. Whispering in the other hair with a grin. “Him, huh? We’ll see.”

It had been a long argument, that Yoongi never win, and Jungkook had carried the memory bitterly all of his life, so when at the age of 23 he meet him, he knew that he could in some way love him before he even knew who he was.

But he was worried to never see him again, Seoul was a huge city, and the circumstance of their first meeting were extreme, he never taught to meet him again so soon.

And certainly, never taught to smell him in his village, the moment he stopped the car between trees and opens his door, he could smell him, it was faint, like he had pass by.

His heart does a jolt in his chest before starting again in a faster race.

His Omega was here, _he had been here!_

Jungkook had learn that human carry his scent when their gene were _sleeping_ , it would happen when someone in their own family was an Awakener and would scent them regularly or when they were a descendant of an Awakener or an Omega, its wasn’t unheard of, he had himself meet two in his life, and the boy scent was the same in his memories.

Flower and honey, with a hint of home. It was strange but appealing now that it wasn’t covered with the pre-heat. He wanted to trail the scent knowing that the boy was maybe still here, but he couldn’t, following Namjoon in the Healer, he had to make sure Yoongi was okay, his voice in the only phone call was distress and angry, something that never went well with his hyung, especially not when he was now pregnant.

The scent strangely seems to lead to the Healer hut where it was getting stronger.

He could be reassured to finally meet him, but a strange feeling of dread takes him when he enters the hut, sinking his heart in his stomach.

“Yoongi! Are you okay? The baby is…” Namjoon voice interrupted by a something banging against the wall. The scent was potent mixed with sourness that he recognized as Yoongi.

He catches him before he threw something else to his mate, scenting him immediately to calm him down. He didn’t care about what had makes his brother so angry and by the scent, so sad too, he needed to make sure he was okay first.

He scented him slowly, his Omega gene not rejecting him when they recognized their future pack Alpha and Jungkook feel Yoongi relax in his hold, making him sit in a chair that Taehyung had brought to them.

When Jungkook thought that it was enough, he moved his wrist away from the other neck, looking at Yoongi who looked up at him, not saying anything. But his frown and glare were enough for Jungkook to know that the issue was still here.

“What happened?”

Yoongi turn to Namjoon that he was feeling behind him, even if Jungkook was Yoongi brother, Alpha urge wasn’t something a human could control, so he moved away from Yoongi knowing well that Yoongi wouldn’t let the other approach and he was right when the other didn’t pay attention to is mate looking at Jungkook instead, a frown still in place.

Enveloping his stomach with arm, he looked to the couch.

Jungkook turn to see the Healer scenting someone slowly but thoroughly a concentrate frown taking his face.

His eyes fall on a small figure lying down on the couch, wraps in a human arm firmly, head on the other shoulder and body covered in a blanket.

He had never taught to meet the little boy again.

But here he was, in front of him, years later.

He hadn’t changed much, his blond hair falling in his eyes, plump lips that Jungkook hopes to kiss one day, round cheeks that he wanted to take in his hand and caress them with his thumbs.

He was pale, dark circle under his eyes, but he was beautiful, an angelic face that Jungkook wanted to admire all his life.

It was a strange sight, vulnerable and gorgeous, something that he would hold in his heart all his life, he knew that.

Forcing himself to look away, he sees the gaze Yoongi was giving him, that was when he smells their scent and melt.

Together.

His own and the Omega’s, mixed together, recognizing each other, dancing in the atmosphere, enveloping each other’s, and at the same time, reaching and yearning for the other.

It was a strange feeling, like feeling himself complete after all his life being apart from something he never had.

He tried to control his Alpha, to detangle his scent from the other but he had a hard time to resist.

He never taught to meet him again that was why he wasn’t prepared for his scent to react this way.

“Jungkook” he heard a whisper.

He opened his eyes to Yoongi, not even knowing when he closed it. The other was fixing him, wide eyes and tears tightening to fall in his cheeks. He shakes his head not knowing what to say, eyes pleading Yoongi to not say anything.

“What happened?” Forcing his voice to stay in control when all he wanted was to approach and scent the Omega.

Namjoon was too worried over Yoongi and the other two Betas over the other Omega to know what was happening.

It takes a few second for Yoongi to open his mouth, voice hoarse.

“They… they didn’t tell Jimin about the Omega pregnancy.”

It takes him a few second to understand that the other Omega names was Jimin, and when he did. Jungkook couldn’t stop himself to repeat his name in his mind, rolling it in his tongue.

“They didn’t tell him… that he could bear children. He faints when he saw me.” Jungkook see his arms tighten around his stomach, and he couldn’t stop himself from holding his shoulder. Still trying to wrap his mind around the other name.

“Don’t worry, I’m here, we’ll wait for him to wake up, go rest.”

Yoongi didn’t say anything but turn to his mate when the said “I’m sorry, I forgot, I have no excuse” in a sad voice that even Jungkook could feel was full of remorse, but Yoongi didn’t seem to care.

“My ass you forgot, it’s the main fucking thing you idiot!”

His voice full of anger again, his hormone probably kicking again but he closes his mouth when was a whine was heard, making Jungkook strangely nervous.

“Ssshh, it’s okay Yoongi, I’ll take from here. Would you rest? Please?” When his brother doesn’t protest, he continues.

“Namjoon will stay with you, okay?” He turns to the other Alpha who move forward but Yoongi ignore him, leaving the room without saying anything.

He looked at them left the Hut, Yoongi still holding his belly, a sign that he was feeling vulnerable. When the couple were out of sight, he breathes deeply, scenting the others without meaning to but relaxing unconsciously, he leaned against the door, looking at the Omega moving a little in the other arm.

It was now, the moment when Jimin would recognize him, now after so many years. And Jungkook was giddy, trying to control his smile.

He was nervous but he had promised that he won’t be like any other Alpha, he would go at his Omega pace, and if the other didn’t want him, he would back off even if it would bleed his heart.

But he will, he just needed to see the recognition in the other eyes. Something to hold into if the other reject him.

And something was telling him he wouldn’t see him anytime soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Jimin trusted Seokjin, it hadn’t been more than 24h he had met the Beta, but he trusted him enough to know that the other would never hurt him.

Jimin were looking in Seokjin eyes for the last few minutes, trying to wrap his mind around the question.

The answer wasn’t anything other than Yes or No, but it was the type of question to answer carefully, were your answer hold some solution to an enigma, even if it did not.

Jimin search for the answer in Seokjin eyes, looking for something to hold into and maybe he saw it, something warm, amber and gold, like a hug, something telling him that he could trust him with his life.

“I do.” he answers in a whisper, wide eyes never leaving his and trembling hand clutching the Beta shirt.

The past emotions had made him vulnerable, trembling and shivering making him fear what was to come, but then Seokjin smile, a small smile, a little sad, a little guilty and it reassure Jimin.

Putting his head on Jimin’s heart, feeling his heartbeat underneath his fingers, he whispers, a kind smile never leaving his face.

“What you want, deep inside, you will have to wait, it could take time, but you have to wait, could you do that?”

“What…What are y… What should I wait for? I… I don’t understand…”

But the other just smile, his hand coming to the bite, brushing it delicately.

“Trust me, you said you trust me.”

So he just nod, a frown in his face, trying to understand what the others was trying to say.

But Seokjin just smile, placing delicately his lips on his forehead and making the smaller one close his eyes holding in the warmness of his lips, when he part, the Beta didn’t stop touching him but didn’t scent him either and Jimin was grateful for that.

“It’s a gift you know, bearing a child.” He continues in a whisper, eyes in Jimin’s, voice so low he was the only one hearing him.

“It’s a gift to birth, but like some women you have the right to never use it, it didn’t change you, you were born like that, you were born an Omega, it didn’t change anything, you’re still you, other than the bite you’re not different, you were always an Omega, you just didn’t know.”

He looked down, but Seokjin takes his chin, making him looked up again, meeting the Beta warm gaze.

“Knowing it or not didn’t change what you are, you are still Park Jimin.”

The smaller just nod, heart beating faster, eyes watering but trying to hold his tears. The Beta didn’t say anything just wiping a single tear out of the corner of his eye with his thumb.

“It seems like it because you grew up knowing that it was not possible, but before the civilization, babies were born regardless of their gender.”

Jimin peek up, eyes wide, so Seokjin continue, hand never leaving his face.

“Before, when people used to trade humans, why do you think they were boys and girls in the trading and not just girls, it was an Omega trading, something that human history forgot, it’s something who was always there until the ABO population decide to live separately.”

The Omega fix him a moment before asking, voice trembling.

“Why? Why lived separately?”

“Because of the public humiliation, they were no rules and law before, so often they would rape an Omega in public places, sometimes with several at the same times just for the family humiliation, it was so common that some Pack had made it like a ritual were every member even children would looked at it.”

Jimin start to shiver and Seokjin stopped but the Omega shake his head whispering to continue.

“Humans condemn same sex relation after our ancestors left their home to hide, trying to look different from ABO that they called abnormality. When our folks get away from humans, earth was populated by humans and other than the forest they had nowhere to hide, that’s how it started.” gesturing to the hut.

“It changed, human forgot about us completely.” Say Taehyung behind him, voices closer than before.

Jimin try to assimilate all of it and ask, voice a whisper.

“Does… Does that mean… that I… my ancestors were here?”

“It’s a possibility. There are so many Packs in Korea, so many possibilities, but if you want, if you’re really we can search about it.”

He thinks a second trying to imagine his life here in the pack, in the forest, and strangely he fitted, he could live here and strangely he wanted to. Something was telling him that he belonged here. He didn’t say anything, trying to hold his mind when it tried to reach for the lost smell of the Alpha.

“You’re no longer in danger, Jimin. You will never go through pregnancy if you don’t want to, I promise, and even if you did, if one day you want to, we’ll be here.”

He shakes his head violently, burying his face in the Beta neck, before feeling a hand in his back, rubbing it.

Feeling Hoseok hand, he wanted to turn to him, but after his words being thrown from him, he was ashamed, guilty and afraid to found disappointment in his best friend eyes. Instead he asked, face still hiding.

“Does are they the same than the woman?”

It takes a few second for Seokjin to understand but when he did, he whisper.

“They are, minus the period part and the c section, everything is the same.”

They stay silent a moment, warmness and comfort enveloping them. And Jimin wanted to sleep like that and maybe wake up in his bed with Hoseok arm around him but then Taehyung said, voice low like to not disturb them.

“Omega has another capacity to, they can smell there Alpha.”

Seokjin make a noise in the back of his throat before sighing and nodding to Taehyung to continue, voice a little weak.

“We forget that to, but it’s nothing dangerous, Omega are just the only one who have the capacity to distinguish their Alpha from the others by the scent. Basically, an Alpha could take anyone has their mate because for them every Omega scent is alluring, and Omega could take anyone to, but he would fill a special attraction regard to their own Alpha”

The Alpha scent comes in his mind, but he pushed it away, heart beating faster and stomach churning. He focused in Seokjin voice refusing to think of anything else.

“As strange as it may seem, it’s almost always the Omega who chose the Alpha, because he’s the one who will carries the offspring, it’s like the animal who turn around their partners because of their scent, the Omegas have the specificity to recognized their _true_ partner, the humans called it soulmate. And contrary to Alpha who just want to own all Omegas when they aren’t mated, Omega want to find their mate.”

“But do I have to end up like that, with someone who probably don’t like me?” Ans Jimin in a small voice.

“Of course not, your biology just drawn you in this way, but you are free to choose” Seokjin smile reassuringly, taking his face in hand and giving his another kiss in the overhead, and strange, Jimin was starting to like his kisses.

Warm and tender.

“Also, the Alpha who’s mated has no attraction to any Omega other than theirs, it’s a biology thing, you’re not in danger with them.”

He thinks of every time he was with Namjoon and always felt safe. Jimin didn’t say anything a long moment before asking.

“Namjoon and Yoongi are mate then?”

“They are, Yoongi found him, it worked like that.” Seokjin looked at him a few second waiting for what the Omega wanted to really ask, his scent giving him away easily.

“Can I meet Yoongi? I want to apologize…” It was a whisper but Seokjin heard and smile, looking down at the other relax face, dark circles had taken his feature, and paleness hadn’t left his face, but the Omega was beautiful, nonetheless.

“You can but not know, it was too much emotion at once and it’s not good for him and the baby. Namjoon and him had withdrawn from the Pack. You can meet them in few days if you want.”

He didn’t anything else, caressing the other neck slowly and feel him other nod, but then the Omega moved, slowly turning to Hoseok who takes in his arms immediately letting the smaller hide his face in the crock of the other neck.

Seokjin stand up, giving them the couch that was big enough for the two to sleep.

Hoseok makes his best friend lay down, never letting go of him, and cover them with the blanket, before plating a kiss in the other hair.

“Rest, Jiminie, we’ll talk later” That seem to calm the smaller, who just nod.

It seems the cue for the two Beta to leave, and when they did, Jimin broke down in his best friend arms, silent and trembling never letting a sound go.

Hoseok just takes his sadness away, giving comfort and love in return, planting kisses in his hair, and hand rubbing slowly his back. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need too.

They stay like that a long moment, the sun had started to peek through the only window when tiredness was starting to takes them, eyes heavy with sleep and mind foggy with everything that they had learned, they fall asleep holding each other desperately.


	39. Chapter 39

Yoongi had met Namjoon when he had expected it the least.

He had always known that he would meet an Alpha eventually and he couldn’t change anything about it, but it was supposed to be in a long time.

Something, he would think of when he was bored or forced when he was in front of a shitty Alpha and think what how his would be.

He had thought many times about their meeting, about how he would take the news, how he would react and how the other would react seeing him, but he was always met with mixed thought.

He never taught if he wanted to be with the said alpha, he never thought so far, contrary to what others said, Yoongi knew Omega wasn’t bound to end up with their Alpha, it was just the safe choice to pick.

And Yoongi had never been someone to follow what his nature was telling him to do. He had long ago decided to keep his Omega in check and do what he thought was right.

So in a sense, meeting the Alpha had been one of the worse days of his life.

He had heard of Namjoon by his brother who couldn’t stopped but praise the other, Yoongi knew they spend most of their night together, wandering roads and streets until sunrise, but he had never seen him.

He had been curious, it was maybe the first time Yoongi was curious about someone but seeing an Alpha with so much control of himself like how Jungkook liked to describe, it wasn’t what Yoongi was used to heard.

So, yeah, he was curious.

Yoongi had taken the habit to visit Jungkook most day of the week, he would wait for his brother, hanging out on his bed with bare foot and dump hair after taking a long bath, something he couldn’t in the Pack. Most of the time he would empty the kitchen and look at a movie on the other laptop when he would remember how to use it.

Yoongi loved to visit, he loved to discover, loved to listen to the music playing on the screen of the tv, something who still fascinate him, he loved the food that comes when he would call a number and mostly he loved the homey scent of Jungkook who wasn’t in the pack anymore.

His omega recognized his brother as the pack alpha, it was comforting to know that even if he ends up alone, he had Jungkook.

But since all of the attacks had started, Jungkook was always outside, Yoongi had ask, insist even to accompany him for even a little help, he was the most able Omega to do something, he know how to fight and how to defend himself but Jungkook had always refused, distressed smell filling the room when Yoongi tried every time to follow him, he had given in every time, scenting his brother and promising he would never left the house and making promise the younger to come back safe and sound.

“Or I would hunt you down.” He would say, accompanying to the door after a long moment of scenting that always end up with a rolling eyes Jungkook but at least he was happy.

So it wasn’t surprising to find Yoongi there, perking up at the sound of the door, he had crossed the room in record time and had barely opened the door when he was hit with a scent that was unknown yet familiar and homey, it was unsettling and strange and so so confusing.

It was stressing.

The thing was, it shouldn’t be a big deal, it happened something that a familiar but forgotten scent would pass by and Yoongi would just be curious of who it was but Yoongi liked to keep check and control of himself, he hated when his omega takes control, hated when his omega tried to do something that he, Yoongi, would never do but a the time, the scent was telling him to jump him.

His omega was wild at the moment, wild and out of control.

Jungkook was here with another alpha, who smile shyly at him, a dimple peeking and Yoongi ask, voice low and shaky.

“Who are you ?”

It was an idiot question because the scent was telling him everything he had to know, but he needed a name, a name that he hoped wasn’t the one popping and dancing in his mind, but…

“Oh sorry, I’m Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. I helped Jungkook for...”

He didn’t wait for him to finish, closing violently the door at the other face, body trembling violently and trying to keep himself in check. His Omega was screaming to take, to touch, to scent what was his.

He knew what that meaned, but he couldn’t think of anything right now, his mind was foggy, but fixed on the scent who seems to leave slowly, he should be reassured and soothed to be left alone but it was hurting. They were something inside him aching.

When Jungkook had opened the door, it was like hour had passed when it was just a few second.

He looked at his little brother with wide eyes, trying to say what he wanted, but they weren’t any word because Jungkook had enter alone, and the irrational part of his head was taking over.

“He’s gone” And Yoongi reach for him, letting the other scent him too, slowly with his wrist rubbing against Yoongi skin, calming him instantly, they were tears in his eyes, tying to escape but at this point he didn’t care.

“He’s a good Alpha, I promise, and before you think anything, I was planning to make him my right hand”

And it should be enough for Yoongi to ease him, that _his Alpha_ was not an asshole one, that Jungkook approved of him, that Jungkook was putting the other as an equal.

And it should be enough for him.

But not for his Omega who was crying and sobbing because his Alpha had abandoned him, he wanted to cry to, the feeling of emptiness taking over.

He was feeling hollow.

After that day, Yoongi was barely alive, keeping check of his suffering Omega, it was hard to be away from his Alpha for any Omega, their biology forcing them to stay close at least for the first few weeks

But not Yoongi, he wanted to give it, the aching in his heart and the cry of his biology making weak inside and out but he didn’t change his mind.

He wanted a choice, he wanted to make one himself, without his Omega in between telling him what he should do, he wanted to choose as Yoongi himself.

It had been hard for him to reach for the other after weeks of silence, Jungkook had never forced him to make a move and hadn’t tell Namjoon about what had happened.

So when he come to his apartment one night, shy and eyes downcast, asking if he could join him.

“I want to see him”

Yoongi had been surprised to hear Jungkook chuckle and agreed with the promise to stay away when they would deal with any Alpha.

He had been afraid all evening, laying on his brother couch, mind trying to wrap itself in what he would say. His Omega had long ago kept silent, mourning deep down.

Now it was himself who was afraid, to rejection because he wasn’t beautiful, not like Jungkook who could have any Omega, not like Taehyung who even Alpha were trying to court, Yoongi was just him, someone who wasn’t even entirely an Omega most of the time.

He was also afraid to lose control, to jump and makes the Alpha run away from him.

Yoongi was afraid of everything, when they left the building, Yoongi was on edge, trying to search for any excuse and leave but Jungkook had scented him and taken his hand in his.

“Calm down, trust yourself and calm down” It was the weirdest advice Jungkook had given him, but he listened, closing his eyes and breathing deeply with a nod.

The mental prep talk wasn’t to any use because that night, the other alpha never tried to approach him, staying on the other side of Jungkook and just talking to him when it was necessary.

It was frustrating really, like the other didn’t want anything to do with him but it was an irrational thought because deep down he knew that the Alpha was giving him space.

He hadn’t talked that night, nodding or shaking his head when needed and Namjoon didn’t seemed to mind.

But it was good, Yoongi could looked at the Alpha freely, walking behind the other two, smelling him without them being obvious and slowly waking his Omega up, but fortunately, his Omega didn’t jump, comforting himself with what Yoongi was giving him, and slowly his omega calm down, letting him know that he was here, that their Alpha was here and wasn’t rejecting him.

And during all those meeting, Yoongi was slowly starting to ease his Omega… and himself.

He went with them every night facing every single time a frowning Jungkook who don’t complain despite his scowl. He would stay at his brother’s, sleeping in the couch when he was too tired after all night walking outside.

Dozing of uncomfortably but thinking of the Alpha scent that he wanted to be enveloped with.

It last almost a month, he wanted to talk to him, but dream and reality was two different things.

Yoongi could easily think of a life with Namjoon, he could imagine himself with the other and the image of them together was doing something wild with his heart.

The Alpha was handsome, intelligent, and his dimple were so pretty that sometimes Yoongi fingers were itching to touch.

But it was something he would never think to do even in his wildest dream.

There wasn’t love there, but attraction for certain something to hold into.

And maybe he was being too obvious daydreaming or maybe Jungkook was too tired listening to his nonsense, but one night, Jungkook left them alone telling that he would take another road looking at Namjoon pointedly who nod.

And Yoongi, not thinking straight since a few weeks blurt, a little hurt that they would think he was weak.

“I can take care of myself” scowling at Jungkook who just sigh shaking his head.

“It’s not that, I’m sorry if it seems like that…” tried Namjoon who shut up when Jungkook said after a long sigh, exasperate but mischievous eyes looking at them.

“Namjoon likes you.” He didn’t say anything else, turning away and disappearing in the night like he hadn’t just said anything important.

His Omega had sing.

Literally sing in a language he had never heard before.

Fixing _his Alpha_ blushing violently and trying to say something, and Yoongi didn’t know what to say feeling himself heat up and mind going foggy.

It started like that, a messy confession, stolen gaze and shy smile.

It was endearing really when Yoongi think of their meeting that night, their long walk when the two were a mess of word and smile, he liked it, his Omega hadn’t be here, it was his memories, his feeling, and only his.

But sometimes he wanted to be a little less in love so that slapping _his Alpha_ won’t hurt him as much.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi POV pt.2

Namjoon had tried to talk to him, they had barely left the Healer hut that Namjoon had tried to stop him, but the anger and the sadness was not doing well together, so he broke down immediately after entering his cabin, falling on his knee, arm wrapping around his belly, and the alpha was immediately there, taking him in his arms and scenting him.

He wanted to push Namjoon away, but he couldn’t, he could feel himself melt and leaning on him, face in his neck.

“I’m sorry, I forgot, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say, it’s my fault.”

Yoongi shouldn’t care so much, but he knew how it felt.

Being an omega was so hard, Packs tend to think that an Alpha had less control over his inner self, but it wasn’t the case, not for Yoongi.

He had grown up with an Omega out of control, who seems attached with his every feeling, every thought, every word.

He knew what it was, to not being able to accept himself, when any other omega wouldn’t want to wait and bear a child, he had been afraid because he had seen how humans were against marginal people.

“He would hate us, he would hate being an Omega, he would hate himself Joonie, it’s not normal for the human, I don’t want him to hate himself!” He sobs, fist in tightening in the Alpha shirt who rubbed his back kisses his hair, face and shoulder, whispering sweet world, and calming him down, body against the Alpha.

One day when he was 16, a few weeks after his presentation, he had get to the city to meet Jungkook, at that time he was young enough for his father that he didn’t want to be send alone, so an Omega had come, a pregnant Omega, the pregnancy wasn’t far, but his stomach was round enough to know that they were a life growing inside.

Yoongi had been happy, because it was the first pregnancy he had been living, with every step.

But humans weren’t.

When the Omega had got back to the Pack, a group of drunk people had assault him, it could be a blunt attack to any stranger, but it wasn’t.

When they had found him, the same night, covered in blood and unconscious, they had taken him to their only ABO hospital at that time. The baby had been lost and the omega had cried for days, going in and out of consciousness whispering word that Yoongi had never forgot, “guy with a cunt”, “abnormality” and “monster baby”.

His father had said that those things happened a lot before the civilization of ABO started outside of cities and where one of the reason why they separate themselves from humans but Yoongi didn’t care, because it should happen now, not after so many centuries.

Not when world and generation had been at peace for so long, until it wasn’t.

Human had shown him that they couldn’t been trusted, something his father keeps his hope into.

And now Jimin would be against them to, he didn’t seem dangerous and Taehyung seems to have trust in the young Omega, but Yoongi had feared that the moment comes when they would be facing human who would destroy everything they had built.

And takes them in cage for the world to see, like animals.

But what he feared the most, was for the little Omega to hate himself and his kind for the simple reason that he was different.

Humans tend to make everything they know, the only think allowed in the world, so when they know something new, something different from their knowledge, it become an abnormality.

Yoongi tighten his arms around his belly, feeling Namjoon kiss his head, he put his forehead in the other shoulder, nose buried in the other neck, enveloping himself from his Alpha scent.

“I’m sorry Yoongi, I have no excuse for that, I or Taehyung didn’t mean to forgot, I will make sure that Jimin would be okay I promise.” He whispered in his ear, voice low and vibrating.

But it wasn’t just that, he wanted to say, _what about us_ , should they move out from here? Should the Omegas hide somewhere, at least the pregnant one.

He didn’t trust any human close to the Pack, not when they were vulnerable and would do anything to protect themselves, even hurt anyone for their own sake.

But he nod, suddenly tired, letting his head fall entirely on his Alpha shoulder who rub slowly his back, he wanted to snuggle in the other hold, but was too tired to move, so he let Namjoon pick him up, hearing a satisfied hum that he knew was because of his weight.

The healer has asked him to gain some in the last few weeks, and he had eaten a lot, and rest a lot to, not that he mind, sleeping was his favorite activity.

When he feels his nest under him, he takes Namjoon in his hold, snuggling against him who never let go and lie next to him, face to face. Caressing his Omega cheeks and nose delicately, hips lips were red, and forehead covered with his silky black hair.

“Jimin hate me I think, his ... eyes told me.” Yoongi whispered, eyes down on the Alpha chest, and finger playing with the others.

“No one would hate you, he’s not those type of person, he’s just shocked, but not disgusted if it’s what you think.” Namjoon answered, dropping a tender kiss on the other lips.

Yoongi shakes his head whimpering miserably, face hiding in the crook of the Alpha neck, scenting him slowly, Namjoon wrapped his arms around the other, finger caressing their mating bite, the only thing to calm their baby.

During pregnancy, the bite was what attached the pup to his Alpha who couldn’t scent the stomach and couldn’t communicate with his child like the Omega could, so the bite become just for those 9 month a line connecting them, he could scent and touch the bite, and the baby would feel it to.

And Namjoon had developed a new passion for this special place, not that it had change anything from before.

Yoongi had found himself multiple time with love bite covering the entirety of his neck, gaining laugh and red embarrassed cheeks that Namjoon would kiss in front of the others making a shuddering Jungkook who would complain every time.

He presents his neck, demanding silently to be touched and the Alpha comply, kissing his neck delicately, scenting and whispering word of love, and Yoongi deflect like a literally. Putting himself completely in Namjoon hold.

He wasn’t sleepy, but his eyes were closing from their mixed scent, something that always makes him feels better, in a moment of pure ecstasy, the Omega mumble.

“I want to say him, that it’s okay… that his not different and I’m not a monster…”

“Yoongi”

Namjoon takes the Omega face in his hand, caressing the apple of his cheeks, something he seems to like doing and kiss him delicately. Moving away with a chuckle when Yoongi asked for more.

“You’re not a monster, if you are then me and the baby are too and…” He didn’t finish, Yoongi interrupt him with a dark gaze and a frown in his face, moving away from his arm.

“Did you call our baby, a monster ?!”

The alpha barely escapes the kick that follow.

So yeah, Yoongi loved him with his whole heart and maybe at the moment hormone were doing a really bad job but sometime Yoongi truly wanted to go back in time, and slap him just once for all the crap he had to go through because of his Alpha.


	41. Chapter 41

When Jimin woke up, the sun was already high in the sky, peeking through the only window and caressing his face.

He was hot, sweating and hair clinging to his forehead, in a moment of clarity, he filled a weight on him, covering his upper body entirely, a weight that he slowly identifies as a body.

He wanted to push it away, a whine already forming in the back of his throat, but the body was small and clinging to him like a lifeline, it takes him a few minutes to understand who it was, blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, and looking down, he was ready to push whoever had wanted to cuddle with him, but his hands stopped on the other back.

Jihyun had wrapped himself on Jimin, hugging him with his fist tightly attached to his shirt.

A sigh escaped his lips, deep and slow, hands coming to caress the little hair. He wanted to move away a little, just to bring back his body temperature to normal, but the little boy was to attach to him to even move a finger.

Looking around, in the hope to find someone who could help him. His eyes meet Hoseok’s, sited a few meters away against the wall with a thick book on his thigh, already looking at him with an amused smile trying to break on his lips, but he didn’t move to help him and Jimin didn’t asked.

They were still in the Healer hut, with no one else at sight, not even Seokjin, the door of the Hut was closed, and he could hear a pot boiling somewhere behind the couch.

“Jihyun cried waking up, his mother said that he was asking for someone, he didn’t leave your side since he see you.” Hoseok said, amused gaze now gone, they were a sadness there that Jimin couldn’t looked at, so he dropped his eyes to Jihyun, sound asleep.

He remembered everything from yesterday, every single word and gesture, and maybe he had wanted to forget a little, but it wasn’t possible, not when even Hoseok seems to pity him.

He knew that his best friend would never, and maybe his mind was playing with him like he liked to do, but he couldn’t stop but feel the gaze on him was burning him from the outside but freezing his core in the inside.

So he just said, the first think in mind, voice still deep from sleep.

“Can we go home?”

He feels Hoseok moved from his place, eyes immediately following the other who put the book down before coming to him, their eyes locked and looking at each other deeply, like every time Jimin would have said something he shouldn’t.

Jimin looked away when Hoseok croush down to his face level, eyes sill on him and hand starting to comb Jimin hair, and it makes the Omega closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Sometimes he hated himself for being so obvious, his emotion, his thought always on his face, Hoseok had long been able to detect everything, so much that Jimin couldn’t hide anything from the other.

“Whenever you’re ready, we will leave.”

Jimin hated himself for being so weak, for being the person Hoseok would always put first. And also, for being the one who always worry his best friend, but he couldn’t of anything else than the other eyes, the feeling of being pitied was something he didn’t want to feel again.

He just wanted to go home, feel safe in his bed with the door closed, a strange feeling steer in his heart, something missing, something he had never feel, like a need to protect himself from the world.

It put him on edge, but he didn’t have any words to describe it, so he stays quiet and just whispered.

“Now?” his eyes were still closed, refusing to meet the other face.

“Okay, but breakfast first, are you hungry ?”

He nods, opening his eyes to looked up at Hoseok, who hadn’t taken his eyes off him, he didn’t smile, expression close but eyes worried, helping him standing up after lying Jihyun down and putting a blanket on him.

The kitchen area was full of herbs, smelling of everything Jimin could fine in a forest, going to leaf to mushroom with the weirdest shape, the place seems never empty, he looked at the boiling pot containing a beige mixture before turning to Hoseok who was looking at him.

“Seokjin had went to the main kitchen to prepare something for us” Jimin nod, mouth opening to ask if he could help but Hoseok stopped him.

“Jimin.”

The Omega looked at him, knowing what was waiting him, and he feels himself going smaller. It was a habit he had a hard time get rid of, when he was bullied in high school, he would always put himself in corners and shrink himself to anyone eyes. Hoseok had make sure that he never did it but getting rid of habit wasn’t easy.

Less when he was feeling like losing everything.

“You know that you can talk to me right ?”

And Jimin felt like crying, because he knew what the other was insinuating, what Hoseok must have feeling and thinking and it was his fault.

He didn’t say anything head down, he wanted to go home, a need that was growing inside him by any second. He feels himself trembling, hand going into fist to prevent it, but he failed, feeling Hoseok eyes on him like a piercing sword.

“Can we just go home, please ? I just want to go home.”

He could say that he was feeling dirty, still wearing yesterday clothes, he hadn’t even shower yet, but they all knew that it wasn’t the case, he couldn’t talk, his throat tightening and words refusing to cross his lips.

He didn’t hear the other answer because a sour scent hit him, making him turn to the couch, were he see in time an afraid Jihyun waking up and looking frantically around.

When the little eyes found him, he burst into tears, lower lips trembling, and eyes going shut. He would have found it cute if Jimin wasn’t in full alert, coming to him and hugging him.

The smaller arms come to his neck, hugging him and scenting the older frantically.

“What’s wrong Jihyun, what happened?”

The answer didn’t come, instead, wails coming from the other lips and Jimin turn to Hoseok who had approach, not knowing what to do.

It takes a few moments, a lot of scenting and words of comfort to calm the little boy down, hiccupping and sniffling in Jimin arms who siting in the couch had an armful of Jihyun.

“What’s wrong Jihyun, can you tell me ?” He asked carefully, voice gentle, and hands in his back, rubbing with slow motion.

“You were hurt, Hyung fall and were hurt, Hyung didn’t wake up” he heard from the little in a small broken voice.

Jimin looked at Hoseok who sit beside them, hands coming to the little hair.

“Jiminie isn’t hurt, he’s okay, look, he’s completely okay” he gestures to the Omega, seeing Jihyun turn to the adult, peaking at his arms and face, not seeing any injury and asking, eyes wide full of worries.

“Why did you fall? Jihyun tried to wake you up, but you didn’t.” a few more tears escaped, that Jimin wiped with his thump, kissing the other forehead.

For the outside, it could seem that the little was just worried, being in front of a distress adult was always traumatizing from any little child, but Jimin knew, it wasn’t the case. He could still see the lingering fear in Jihyun eyes, fear of the two weeks they had passed together in the cage.

Jihyun had seen his Hyung falls, the one who should always be alright. Jimin had learn that children tend to attach themselves to people who help them, but it wasn’t something Jimin would have thing of being put trough. And it scared him a little, to not be able to protect Jihyun like he was supposed to.

“That’s because Hyung was really tired, hyung didn’t sleep last night, that’s why.” He say, the first think coming in mind, eyes dating to Hoseok to helped him.

“You can’t sleep in the street ! You have to take your bed.” Said a frowning Jihyun, trying to understand.

“But my bed is at home, I’m far away from home, I have to go back to take my bed back, but I couldn’t have left without telling you.” The Omega smile, caressing the other hair away from his forehead.

“But I don’t want you to live...” the little seems upset, nose coming to his neck again and scenting him before asking in a small voice.

“Can I come with you?”

Jimin feels the door of the hut opened but didn’t mind, hugging the little closer.

“And you mom? She would be sad without you. And Hyung promise to comeback, I’m not leaving forever, but just for a small time, I’ll come back soon.”

“Promise? You will really come back?” the little perk up, eyelash still damp from tears and Jimin couldn’t help but kiss them one by one making the little giggles little.

“I promise, but Jihyun had to be a good boy since then.”

“I promise to be a good boy!”

When Jimin looked up, he was face to face with Seokjin and Taehyung, hands full of basket, and expression pained, Taehyung approached first with sad eyes.

“You’re really leaving now?”

Jimin nod, looking down, his expression must show something because no one said anything, they silently unpacked their provision, Seokjin putting down a blanket on the floor before the couch and putting everything there.

Soon the blanket was full of kimchi, meat and rice. Jihyun refused to leave his side, so Jimin takes him in his arms, feedings him with what the other were feeling his plate, at some point Hoseok fed him with his chopstick refusing to let go until he didn’t open his mouth.

They didn’t talk much, Seokjin already packing a basket for them when he said he would leave now and asking to be helped by Hoseok.

Taehyung take him in his arm when Jihyun mother comes to take him, and he stay against him a moment, feeling the other finger coming in his neck to scent him but retracting every time after remembering what happened last night.

“Do you want me to scent you?” the Beta aske finally, hope in his voice.

And Jimin wanted to say yes, Taehyung must have smell something on him, something uncomfortable like he did with Jihyun, but he shakes his head, with a small smile that he tried to make natural.

He hugged him instead, forehead in the Beta shoulder, feeling the other arms surrounding him comfortably. The hug makes him feel better, so much better, that he tears up a little. He breathes a few times, trying to calm down enough that he could face the other with a small smile.

“Thanks a lot for everything.” He said, looking up at Taehyung who seem to close himself, eyes becoming dull, and smile leaving his face.

“You’re not coming back, right?”

It wasn’t really a question, they knew well how it was true. Jimin wanted to meet Yoongi, but not now, not even in the close future, he wasn’t ready, nor him and maybe not even Yoongi himself after everything. He needed time. Time to understand, time to think.

Enough time to accept everything.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED !!!
> 
> Hi everyone,  
> Every chapter had been post like before, this was the last i have posted, so from next week, the posting of every chapter would start again like before.  
> I'm really sorry for the interruption, it won't happen again, this story was my first one ever so i wasn't really familiar with English and story shape in the beginning.  
> I really hope that you liked it so far, and hope to read your thaught in the comments ! ^^

The way back was silent, the only sound was coming from the car engine and sometimes from the radio station that Hoseok switch off at some point. The car was spreading trough the long road going from the forest to the actual world.

Because that was how Jimin was feeling, like getting out from another dimension, a place surrounded by tree and shadow where everything was stopped in time, a place suspended somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

They didn’t really said goodbye to anyone other than the Betas, Jimin was in a state of mind where he didn’t care about courtesy.

The feeling to just get home was so overpowering him, that he just wanted to leave the Pack and never look back. Hoseok had taken his hand in his own the moment they entered he car, but Jimin wasn’t able to think straight even after the other comfort, there was a urge to go home, to be in his safe place, a urge lingering under his skin and making him anxious to be out in the open.

He turned to the road when the tree disappeared to finally show fields and meadow, letting his head rolling against the window and closed his eyes after bringing his knee to his chest.

The position had always been something to put him at ease, the less space he would take, the less he would be vulnerable, he liked to be covered in a blanket, protected from the world, but they were none in the car, so he takes Hoseok jacket which wasn’t even close, but it was better than nothing.

For the first time, he just couldn’t tell everything to Hoseok, for the simple reason that he didn’t know what to say, he was so lost and confused with everything that he hadn’t any word to talk about what he was feeling.

Normally, Hoseok would be the first and only person Jimin would turn to, it had always been like that since he had met him, and seeing him would always put him at ease and clarify his thought, enough to find words to say.

But now, it was scary how he hadn’t any control in anything.

Jimin had a feeling that he wasn’t controlling himself, that something in him was taking over, and it was scaring him. So far, he thought that being an Omega was just a gene thing, something inside him changing without implying a change in his life, but now… now something wasn’t right, and he didn’t know how to express it.

If he was still in the Pack, he would have asked Taehyung or Seokjin, he had so many question in his head before, whose answer was still far away from him, but now even if the Beta would be here to answer them, Jimin didn’t think he was really to listen to anything else.

Everything was just to much, he had just had time to be used to what he was, to find other people like him, and see that he was just normal, but then he was but in front of something his mind just wasn’t accepting… now he was worse than before.

In his moment of thought, a scent spike in his mind, calming and soothing, the scent wasn’t even here with him, but his mind seems to have assimilate enough to remember every details of it and it had a strange affect in him, Jimin feels himself tremble a little from the inside, the desire to reach it was so strong and so scary when the person to whom it belongs wasn’t even here.

He could feel something inside him calling for the Alpha, Jungkook. Like a voice, a whisper, something so deep that Jimin wanted for a second to go back and ask to be scented.

And he wasn’t sure if he should think of it like that, in a sense thinking of the other scent was calming him, but it was something he didn’t want to think about yet not when it apparently imply so much more than just a scent, but his body seems to think otherwise, being put on edge and trembling more with every passing moment.

He breath deeply, many times, feeling Hoseok hold in his hand tightening, so he turned to him, bringing the other hand in his own neck, it wasn’t even close to scenting, but it was comforting. Not enough to put him at ease, but enough to open his eyes and face Hoseok without wanting to jump out of his skin.

They didn’t talk at all, all the way to the city, Jimin keeping the other hand close to his neck, he started counting minute in his head when he recognized some roads, eyes still on Hoseok face and neck, trying to think of anything to calm enough for the thing inside him to relax.

Because it was what he was feeling, a beast trying to leave his cage.

It takes another fifteen minute before the car stopped in front of their building, Jimin didn’t wait for Hoseok to park, getting out immediately and running to their apartment, he didn’t knew what he was doing anymore, following something deep inside him, a voice telling him to go to his room and be safe.

Safe.

The word was repeating itself like a mantra in his mind since he had recognized where they were.

The apartment was exactly how they had left it two day ago, window shut and locked, curtain drawn, but Jimin didn’t even look at it, going directly to his room and opening the door.

He looks at his bed a moment take it but wasn’t feeling right to just lie down, he looked around hoping to find answers and his eyes meets Hoseok’s who had join him, he see the other opening their closet and taking out all of their blanket and pillow before putting them on Jimin’s bed.

And Jimin didn’t know what to do, he wanted to ask but continue to observe Hoseok opening his wardrobe this time and taking all of his sweater out to join the bed to.

He wanted to follow but he was too lost to even know what the other was doing, hands trembling and mind going wild.

Everything was so overwhelming that he broke down crying, something in him was in distress, he could feel his core shivering, restless from everything that was happening.

Ugly sob rips out of his throat, resonating in his mind and for a second he wanted the thing inside him being set free, but when he felt Hoseok taking him in his arm, letting him know that everything was okay, he put his nose in the other neck, smelling the other natural scent wasn’t enough anymore.

“Let’s do a nest.” They speak for the first time since they left the pack, in a voice so tender and warm that Jimin cling to him, arm coming around to other, to attach himself.

He didn’t answer he couldn’t when his cry and tears wasn’t stopping, he tried to calm down, at least enough to have complete control on himself, he felt the other hand in his back, and the other in his nape slowly rubbing the skin.

It takes him time to calm down, sob becoming loud sniffle, and tears now trailing silently, but it was enough to listen Hoseok voice who takes his face in hand, wiping tears with his thumbs.

“We’ll make a nest, Jiminie.”

“A nest?” His voice was broken, and he would have cried more but confusion had taken him, enough that he looked up at a gently smiling Hoseok.

“Yes, it’s will make you feel better.” He kissed the younger forehead before turning to the bed with his hand coming to takes the others, but when Hoseok tried to move away, Jimin reach for him, making the older turn to him again.

“Can I help you?” the Omega asked, hesitance and worry in his face. And Hoseok must have seen something in Jimin eyes who makes his own widen but didn’t looked away from it.

“Of course, we’ll do whatever put you at ease, but Jiminie, if you feel a urge, like you want to let goof something inside of you, do it, I’m here with you, nothing will happen, I promise.”

And Jimin looked at him wide eyes, trying to not cry when he understands what he was implying. Hoseok takes his face in his hand again, gentler than before if it was even possible, and immerse his eyes in his.

“Do you trust me?”

Strangely, Jimin felt the thing inside him urge forward, like a beast coming for his food, like the question was for it not for Jimin himself, and maybe it was the case because Hoseok didn’t have to ask him that.

He could see in his best friend eyes, the calm and peacefulness, something telling him that he didn’t have to be afraid of anything, and strangely he wasn’t, not like before. He wanted to ask what was really happening, if he should just set the thing free, he needed a guide, someone to take his hand and show him the right road, and it seem Hoseok would be his, his best friend nod, like answering to his silent question, and Jimin close his eyes.

Slowly searching for the thing to come to him, he could feel it, the need inside him, the need to be heard, to be conformed, to be wrapped in arms that weren’t Hoseok’s, and he reach for them, it was so horrifying to feel the thing wake up, to touch him and faced him, but the thing didn’t take over his body.

They weren’t any change in soul or something like that, anything special happen, but he felt himself nod to Hoseok question, it was so strange, so foreign…, like his subconscious taking over his body and not something else.

And maybe that had kept him calm, knowing that the thing wasn’t some monster, but a part of him. And slowly he understands.

_Awakener…_

When he opens his eyes, Hoseok was smiling at him. Warm and love, they were so much love in the other eyes that Jimin hugged him, peace and relief washing over him at the realization.

“Let’s make a nest.”

And Jimin didn’t say anything else, mind too clouded to think correctly, he follow the older to the bed, selecting his favorite sweater and blanket, looking at Hoseok making a nest with it, and something didn’t’ felt right, the voice in his head that he had confused with a beast was restless, wanting to do it himself, and slowly when Jimin tried to take out the blanket he didn’t like, or put sweater the way he preferred, the voice become a dull hum slowly fading when everything was good enough.

Hoseok had step out when Jimin had approach to his work with a deep frown in his face, silver iris showing, letting the younger instinct do what he felt right.

He would have never thought to look directly to an Omega eyes, and it was disconcerting, but fascinating at the same time. To say the truth, Hoseok wanted to look at those silver eyes all days, it put his own Instinct at ease, knowing they were connected, that Hoseok succeeding with his learning in less than 24H.

He looked at Jimin throwing away the thing he didn’t like, placing everything one by one after glancing at Hoseok who would smile with a nod every time like an approval.

Seokjin had said that it was an alpha job to help and approve of the said nest, or when there was none, the closest friend or family member, someone close that the Omega would allow around during his vulnerable state

Because he was vulnerable now, nesting was copping mechanism that nay Omega would do unconsciously when he would feel vulnerable and weak, and often when he would be emotionally exhausted. The nest would become their shield against the world their safe place where he would allow only his closest people.

And Jimin was exhausted with everything, Hoseok could see it in his eyes, the silver slowly fading, and the calmness slowly taking his over, it was the first time seeing any nesting symptom, and Hoseok wasn’t even sure if it was what his best needed, but seeing his eyes always coming to his bed, he had guessed, and it seems he was right.

Slowly, Jimin feel something in him settling down in him, the more the nest was forming, the more he felt calmer, the anxiety hasn’t changed and he knew that he needed a specific scent for it, but one look at Hoseok was enough to at least let him breath like a normal person.

Unconsciously, he knew what was happening, his omega had sort of taken over, it was strange, seeing himself move without being in total control of his own body, but it wasn’t scary, it was more like a habit, like brushing his teeth in the morning half asleep, or tie his laces while looking at the tv. Like a gesture known by heart, that the unconsciousness would do in the person place.

When he felt himself or his omega calm down seeing his nest done and smelling like himself and Hoseok parfum, familiar and calming, he stopped moving, siting back in the middle of it and looking at what he had done.

The nest was in circle on the mattress, the extremity covered in pillow, everything was fluffy and comfortable, he lies down hesitantly, feeling himself melt immediately, the tension leaving his body and mind.

He felt protected and safe, the feeling was strange when there wasn’t any real danger, but it was here like a protector hold and the feeling let a long sigh comes out of his mouth.

Jimin still wanted the Alpha scent close to him, but it was bearable, he turned to Hoseok gesturing him to lie down next to him.

“Please…” his voice was strange to his own ear like whimper.

He see Hoseok entering his nest, and for a second the older freeze looking at Jimin face to look for any discomfort before coming closer, normally he would never think twice before lying down beside Jimin, but not now, not when Seokjin had said that nest was intimate and important, and something special to any Omega.

He had makes research during the only day he had been in the Pack, asking everything he had to know from Seokjin, and keeping a book where Seokjin had wrote everything for any new Omega joining the Pack.

He lied down slowly, Jimin coming closer instantly to reach warmness, relaxing little by little, a hand going to takes the other sweater and nose burying in the other collar. A sigh comes out of his mouth, deep and heavy.

They stay like that, close and breathing in each other warmness, they didn’t talk, didn’t broke the peaceful atmosphere.

Jimin finally feeling the hole in him filling, not entirely because he seems to want a certain scent here, but he wasn’t feeling insane and like that he falls asleep.

A sleep so much better for the past weeks.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I’m really sorry for the soooo late update, I have some issues going on.  
> I hope you’re all safe and sound, stay healthy and please take cares of your loved one.  
> The update will start again for all of my au like before (one chapter a week for this one), hope to read you in the comment !

When Jungkook come to see Yoongi, Namjoon isn’t here, his scent is still in every corner of the hut, letting everyone know to leave them alone and truthfully the Alpha didn’t want to enter either but as the son of the pack Alpha he had to make sure Yoongi was okay, even if with the scent, Jungkook could say Namjoon had succeeded to calm down his brother, but it doesn’t mean, the matter was solved.

Scenting was like a drug, a heat of the moment type of thing that could calm you down instantly but won’t solved the matter in hands of why you were taking drugs in the first place. That was why had searched Namjoon to ask permission for entering their hut and meet his omega, it was common for Alpha to felt protective and territorial when their mate was in a vulnerable state, much more when they were pregnant, even if Namjoon wasn’t the typical Alpha, Jungkook wanted to make sure he wasn’t crossing any line.

He found him in the main kitchen packing some meats and snacks, frowning and scent a little uneasy to leave his mate alone.

The moment Jungkook enter the place, Namjoon looks up nodding, not even hearing to what Jungkook had to say.

“You can see him, but don’t scent him, I don’t want your scent anywhere near him.” and Jungkook nod, not saying anything that could upset Namjoon at the moment and leave immediately.

He doesn’t wait, crossing the Pack to their hut. It was still early for anyone to be awake, Yoongi must be sleeping too but there was something in him, a feeling wanting to see him. It happened sometime that his Alpha gives him urges that he had to do something and most of the time he would listen when it wasn’t something dangerous and thoughtless.

The hut had his window and door closed, the curtain were drown and the scent of Namjoon was pungent, he wanted to stay away, the scent was too much for anyone, it wasn’t like heat or rut, but it was overwhelming enough to makes anyone stay away, so he stay out, knocking on the door, waiting for Yoongi to open and just show himself, but instead, he heard his muffled voice saying to come in.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Yoongi, I don’t want to upset Namjoon” when he heard a whine who seems to make words like “don’t care” he sighs, opening the door and entering.

Their mixed scent hit him on his face making him scrunch him nose, and breath by the mouth, at least it calms his Alpha knowing that his people were safe and sound.

Yoongi was half seated on his nest, face planted on what seem Namjoon pillow breathing in his scent, enveloped in blanket hiding his stomach keeping him warm.

“How are you feeling ?”

He didn’t move closer, pregnant omega never wanted anyone closer to their nest if it weren’t other Omega or their own Alpha. Jungkook might be the head Alpha soon and they might loved each other, Yoongi was still in state of vulnerability where he didn’t want to taste his mate anger.

Yoongi didn’t move a long moment, sighing deeply before turning to him slowly, expression tired but better from before.

“I should ask you that.” His voice was raspy, a small smile playing on his lips.

He sit up a little, hugging the pillow his chest and looking up at him with a deep gaze making Jungkook feeling small for the first time since he was a teenager.

Jungkook didn’t want to talk about it, not that he didn’t want to but more that he couldn’t. Not when the said Omega, Jimin was his name hadn’t showed any sign of interest to what they were or even sign that his Omega recognized him as his mate.

The worst was that the other seems to hate their kind, and Jungkook would never in the world approach him if it was making the Omega afraid.

So he doesn’t answer, siting down to the only chair of the hut, far away from his brother, eyes never leaving each other, like trying to win a silent battle.

They would have to talk about it for sure, but not now, Yoongi stay quiet a long moment, eyes on him before taking a deep sigh, letting it go this once.

“Will he stay longer?” Jungkook shakes his head, a little relaxed after the subject was dropped.

“He left yesterday.” He informs the older, waiting for the wave of upset scent to hit him but it didn’t come, hearing just a deep and tired sigh from his brother.

“You will see him when he will be ready, Yoongi”

“I don’t think he would come back, Kookie. You didn’t see it but I saw in his eyes... it was heartbreaking…. Like he rejected himself.”

And Jungkook wanted to say that it wasn’t the case, that it was just the shock in the moment, that soon with time everything would be alright but he didn’t said anything, knowing how Yoongi would hold his hopes up and wait for a day to meet Jimin again.

“He wanted to apologize before leaving, but I preferred to wait until you’re feeling better.” making Yoongi frown

“Why would he ? It’s a lot at once for anyone in his place.” The Omega whisper, not understanding why anyone would apologize for what was happening.

Because he knew how it was hard accepting the difference the fact that he wouldn’t be like other, that nothing would be the same, Yoongi had grown up with those heavy feelings weighting his chest, he have had a hard time accepting that he was an Omega, but at least he had grew in a pack, had seen others, lived in a place nothing remind him that he was a cast out, here he could feel that he was still Yoongi, he couldn’t imagine an outsider throw in this mess without any warning.

Yoongi would have kill himself if he was in the younger Omega place, he reach for Jungkook hand, asking him some recomfort when his own mate still wasn’t here, so the Alpha takes it, making just their fingers touching and not leaving any scent on each other.

The contact was small, but it was enough for Yoongi to detect the uneasiness in his little brother scent, like Jungkook, unconsciously was still searching for his missing one.

It was strange to looks at Jungkook eyes and see how much he had grown up, so much that he had found his half one already.

“When did you find him?” Yoongi had seen that it wasn’t a subject Jungkook wanted to talk about considering he hadn’t said anything to anyone, but he just wanted to know more, wanted to be here for his Kookie the same way the younger was for him.

“He was the one attacked in pre heat.” It makes Yoongi frown, it was months ago… knowing what Jungkook was talking about, he didn’t ask more after that, closing his eyes, thinking about reasons that could makes Jungkook not keep silent about something so important, but in the end he give up, just wanting a presence by his side was enough at the moment.

“You know that it’s rare for Alpha to recognize their other half, it’s called soul mate.” Jungkook shake his head frowning, wanting to ask more but not wanting to give himself away, and Yoongi smile knowing is Kookie to well.

“Ask Seokjin about that, he was the one who tell me.” He whispers voice tired and wanting to just sleep.

“Why did he know about that ?” ask Jungkook confused.

“He had the book, remember?”

And yeah, the book, something ancestors had bequeath healer from healer since centuries, it was like a grimoire, filled with legend and stories and medicine, and everything about ABO that needed to be known, most pack had their own but some had destroyed it after wanting to modernized themselves with society. The only time Jungkook had seen the book was when Seokjin had officially become their Healer.

The book was old, fragile, yellow and filled with ink Jungkook don’t really want to know with how it was made, it was old and strange enough to be held in a museum.

“I want to see him again, the Omega, I want to show that it’s normal” whisper Yoongi eyes heavy with sleep, the scent was making him drowsy, like he was in a warm bed, it was too comfortable.

“You can when he came back” whisper Jungkook, waiting for his brother to sleep completely before leaving.

“And if he not ? If he don’t come back ever ?”

“Then he’s not ready but if you want you could go to him, show him what an Omega is being like.”

“You would let me ? Going to the city.” ask Yoongi looking at him with wide eyes, and Jungkook nod with a sad smile, regretting his behavior last time.

“I’m sorry for the other night, I…”

“It’s okay, you’re a human too, you can slip sometimes” smile Yoongi with reassurance, they stay quiet after that, listening to the voice outside, to the pack waking up, and mostly trying to search for the presence of a certain Alpha.

“I want Namjoon back.” comes Yoongi voice in a small whisper

“I’ll bring him, rest, and don’t feel bad hyung, it’s not your fault.” Jungkook said, getting up to leave, but Yoongi voice comes again, sleepy, not really expecting an answer.

“Then whose fault it is …?”

He doesn’t answer after hearing Yoongi breath slowly becoming heavy, completely asleep, so he just smiles, letting go of his hand, and patting it before standing up and leaving quietly.


	44. Chapter 44

When he woke up, Hoseok is already awake, eyes lost on the ceiling and hand caressing Jimin hair absentmindedly. The gesture is calming, tender and soft like a brother touch making him feel safe and protected.

A touch that the Omega had think to never received again after yesterday.

Jimin don’t talk, don’t makes a move to let the other know that he’s awake too, staying still eye closing again to feel the older presence and warmness, and pretend that yesterday hadn’t happened.

It’s Sunday, they had the entire day free, no one to come, no work to do, not anything to interrupt their peacefulness, except their own thought that would start to resurface soon.

His mind is still drowsy, to tired to feel his best friend eyes looking at him, roaming on the Omega face to search for any discomfort or trace from yesterday event, and when Hoseok find none, he try to test the waters.

“Did you sleep well ?”

Jimin want to ask how the older know he’s awake but stay quiet, just snuggling closer with a sigh leaving his lips, loving having a body next to his that keeps him warm. When he was younger, he would sneak in his parents’ bed to sleep better, hugging close his mother and not let go even if in the morning he would find himself in his own room again.

His mind is too peaceful to speak, loving the silence of the room and the heartbeat of his best friend against his ear, humming happily in the older tight hold.

It’s the type of morning that he would want to pass in bed, his body isn’t tired, but there is this feeling of contentment that will disappear if he leaves his bed.

It takes him time to detach himself from Hoseok for the same reason, sun touching his skin and warming his body deliciously, moving away is hard, but he had to to start the day, yawning cutely and stretching a long moment lie a cat before opening his eyes slowly.

His best friend is already looking at him with the same warm that he’s used to, finger still playing with the omega hair who let a sound of contently that should be makes Jimin alert but don’t, feeling too good to pay attention to his own purr that doesn’t go unnoticed by Hoseok.

The event of last night hadn’t come back yet, not entirely, but there a word that keep playing in the younger head, a whisper that make him feel safe and he couldn’t help but ask it in a low whisper.

“What is a nest?” His eyes are closing again, not really wanting to talk yet, but they need to wake up, to eat and have this conversation at some point anyway.

There was a lot for Jimin to understand yet, to know, to search and accept. It would take him years maybe for the last one, but he needed to start somewhere.

Even if he could give anything to never leave his bed today, neither to break the peace he was feeling, he needed to wake up.

Hoseok doesn’t answer is question instead he sit up, voice heavy with emotions that make Jimin more awake, eyes opening to looks up to his best friend sad experience.

“Why didn’t you talk to me before? About what you were thinking… I knew you hated it but… what you said about …abnormality…”

Jimin doesn’t move eyes falling to the other chin, unable to hold the older sadness in his own longer, he didn’t want to have this conversation mostly because it will hurt again, but he certainly don’t want Hoseok to be sad.

When he said it, he had forgotten for a minute that his best friend was there, listening and feeling betrayed by the younger silence. Jimin had forget the aftermath, opening his heart completely, and he was regretting it now, not wanting to face any of this again.

Certainly not in front of Hoseok.

The sun is peaking through the curtain, illuminating the room and warming it completely, contrary to their heart, bleeding with tears and cold with unshared feelings.

He wanted to talk, he really wanted to, but all Jimin could do was opening his mouth without any sound leaving it.

He doesn’t have anything to answer, nothing to comfort the older than lies, he could easily ask to not talk about it, or lie again by a silent answer, or forget and just passed the day, but he doesn’t want that anymore.

So all he did was to hug him after crossing the older troubled gaze, a look Jimin hated to see, arms tightening around Hoseok waist and whispering the only thing he could right now.

“I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t close to anything that should be said, but he didn’t know what he could even say, what could make his best fried sadness go away.

Hoseok doesn’t answer, doesn’t even reciprocate the hug and Jimin knew he fucked up, he knew what was said was bad, especially when it was thoughts that was never shared with anyone before.

It was mainly why he never talked about his feelings, no one needed to know he was a lost cause.

“It’s because… I can’t control anything…” he tried to explain, wanting the older to just look at him like before, he wanted to remove the sadness in those eyes, wanted him to be his Hoseok again.

“I don’t understand anything… and I can’t scent you… I feel like without scent, especially yours, I can’t do anything normally and…”

“Jimin.” Hoseok interrupted him, making the younger quite immediate, face coming to hide in the older torso in shame and distress for his own thought, but Hoseok doesn’t let him, taking his face between his hand and looking him in the eyes even when Jimin doesn’t want to face him.

“I don’t feel like myself…” he whispered, eyes refusing to meet his and fixed in the older chin, lost in their depth.

“Like I’m weak…” he continues.

“But you’re not, you know that, right ?”

“But why does I need a scent to feel better?” Jimin retort pleading eyes looking at Hoseok for the first time.

There was more to it, like how he needed Hoseok presence, how he needed scent to calm down, how he was feeling so vulnerable and open.

How a single slip of pills could put him in a dangerous situation.

“You needed me right ? Even before all of this, you needed me as much as I needed you, it’s nothing weak, it’s comforting, I always need you for everything and I need my sister words to stop being dump, and so much more but I’m not weak, like you’re not too.”

Jimin tear up, looking down, his starting to understand it, at least he want to, his mind and heart was being ripped apart in two different directions, he could understand everything that Seokjin had said, what Hoseok was trying to tell him, but his heart wasn’t accepting it all, at least not yet.

He hated himself to be a stubborn person, because deep down, he knew Hoseok was right, he was always right, but Jimin couldn’t believe it, not when everything was telling him otherwise.

But then Hoseok continue, voice a little hesitant that makes Jimin looks up again.

“And… you know that I can be like you… Seokjin said I have a Beta scent, I…”

“No! Never !!” Jimin cry out, seating up with eyes wide and head shaking furiously. “I don’t want you to pass through the awakening, it’s horrible!” Tears had gathered in the younger eyes, unable to hide his trauma for those days, sometimes, at night, he would tremble just for thinking about it, eyes closed tightly to not think about it and whimpering in the loneliness of his own room, unable to cry out for Hoseok.

And he didn’t want that for Hoseok, never.

“But Jimin…”

“Please no, don’t think about it… Please…”

The older let go with a frown, sighing and taking Jimin in his arm, he wanted to tell about his instinct, tell him why he wanted to change, but maybe it wasn’t the time yet.

So instead he talked about Seokjin, about what he had learned in the pack, about the book that the Healer had given him, gesturing to his backpack put against the nightstand. It makes the younger curious, moving away from him to let the older takes it, before coming back in his hold.

“It’s an old book, the healer said it’s like a grimoire, there’s everything to know but…” When he takes the book in his hands turning it to Jimin, he could see how it was ancient, the cover was wooden with pattern sculpted on it.

The entire book was worn out and yellow with times, the pages were all made of different composure, by the touch Jimin could recognize some texture that looks a lot like what royal in history book used to write on.

The entire books was filled with black ink and small drawing of flowers and plants, the ancient pages were too fragile to be open completely but they could see every kanji traced with a brush, and Jimin couldn’t help but trace every symbol with his fingerprint, he had always wanted to touch something like that, something that had passed millennium and centuries.

The writing, the pages, the composure, the style wasn’t the same after every page turned, like traversing ages and telling them how many people had hold the book, and it was amazing.

At some point, some Chinese character was recognizable, the paper was more solid too, enough that neither of them feared to broke it by a single touch, when ancient Korean appeared, Jimin couldn’t help but trace the letter with his fingers again, reading it slowly, amazed by every words.

The first thing in Korean was about the hierarchy of the pack back then, how every rank and gender had their own place in a pack, how since their writing had change they wanted a new system that the whole pack was waiting for.

When Hoseok goes to the recent handwriting, that they could recognized as their own after reading terms that was still used. Jimin turned to Hoseok eyes wide and fascinated when the older gesture to the last page that he hadn’t seen yet, were a single paper was slipped, folded in 4. It was a sort of map, name written at every corner with lines connecting them.

A family tree, where he couldn’t help but search for the name of a certain Alpha.

“Seokjin said that it’s the tree of every pack in Korea until now, that no one is left out and I thought that maybe we could... find you in there.”

Jimin eyes go wide, surprised, looking up at him with is heart beating faster.

“It’s possible ? Does… Does that mean… that I… my ancestors were here? But I was just awakened, I.. didn’t have any affiliation with any pack…”

“But you may have, I mean… Seokjin said that having Omega gene for normal people is extremely rare, that to be an Alpha or Omega, you should be an abo by third degree, like one of your grandparents must be an abo for you to keep carry the gene… It’s a possibility, t least... There are so many Packs in Korea, so many possibilities, Seokjin could be wrong, but… I wanted you to know and choose if you wanted to make some research…”

Jimin doesn’t answer right away, head rolling again his best friend that hug him close while turning the books pages, they don’t talk, Hoseok reading the book and tacking notes aside at some point, but Jimin thought. Mind reeling and never stopping in his course, unable to focus on what was written in front of him, at some point he sighs, turning to Hoseok who had looks up from his half-written word.

“Let’s do it, let’s makes more research… I don’t care about where I came from, but I think, i need to know more, maybe… the fact that I know nothing may be the reason why I can't accept it... let’s know more about all the Omega things, Hyung.”

And Hoseok smile, happy to see the same glint in Jimin eyes like before all of this and kissing his forehead delicately before nodding.

“Okay, let’s do it.”


End file.
